PR2: La Venganza Se Sirve Fria
by Yari Cullen Black
Summary: Continuacion de PR. AU. Luego de años buscando, los agentes consiguen a los Vulturis para lograr su preciada venganza. Sus hijos los siguen a la mayor aventura de sus vidas, donde encontraran el amor y la amistad, el odio y el resentimiento mezclados.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Bueno mis chicas, no crean que me he olvidado de los que les prometí. Aquí tienen pues la continuación de mi segunda historia. Espero que les guste tanto como la primera! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Protegiendo a la Realeza 2.**

**La venganza se sirve fría.**

**Prefacio.**

—¡Habla de una vez imbécil! —Charlie sintió un golpe a un costado. —¿Cuál es la clave? —Otro golpe directo a su mandíbula y pudo sentir como su boca se llenaba de sangre; se mantuvo en silencio y sintió como le golpeaban de nuevo en su costado, el aire escapó de sus pulmones.

Charlie Masen Swan, hijo de Isabella "Bella" Swan y Edward Masen, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo habían estado interrogándole, golpeándole sin detenerse, haciéndole la misma pregunta una y otra vez, una que él había contestado de la misma manera siempre.

—Nunca —Dijo jadeando por aire y escupiendo la sangre en dirección a sus captores, otro golpe en su rostro, una cachetada de una mano femenina pero no por eso dolió menos.

—Me agrada tu lealtad chico —Exclamó su captora femenina, acariciándole su mejilla lastimada con un dedo, Charlie luchó para no estremecerse, no sabia si de dolor o de asco. Luego sintió como tomaban su mentón dolorosamente y lo obligaban a encontrarse con aquellos fríos ojos azules. —Pero no te servirá de nada, _sus_ padres no saben que _están_ aquí.

Sus palabras le recordaron a Charlie que en algún lado de ese lugar estaban sus hermanos, Elizabeth, Jace y Lilian, aunque los últimos no eran sus hermanos de sangre, para él eran sus hermanos pues había pasado toda su vida junto a ellos incluso más que con sus propios padres. La preocupación le invadió. ¿Dónde estaría Beth? ¿Cómo estaría Lil? ¿Estarían golpeando a Jace de la misma manera que a él? Deseaba que no, pero tenía pocas esperanzas de lo contrario.

—¡Olvídalo! Nunca hablaré, sin importar lo que me hagan —La lealtad a sus padres, a Eclipse y a todos sus miembros era inquebrantable en todos ellos. Sus hermanos, al igual que él jamás hablarían sin importar que.

El desafío le ganó otro golpe a sus costillas, Charlie ignoró el dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, se imaginaba que no faltarían muchos golpes más para que le rompieran la costilla o quedara inconciente.

Rogaba que lo segundo ocurriera primero.

—Un chico fuerte como su madre —Se burló el hombre rubio que era la copia de la mujer que le había hablado antes y había sido el responsable de todos los golpes anteriores de Charlie. No pudo evitar gruñir, aunque salió mas como un gemido, ante la mención de su madre. —. _Jane_ querida hermana, tal vez cooperaría más con una buena… motivación.

—¿Qué sugieres _Alec_? —Preguntó con fingida inocencia. Charlie se estremeció al notar como le pasaban a Alec un bate de aluminio. Alec siguió su mirada y le sonrió fríamente, pero negó con su cabeza mientras un brillo maligno se formaba en sus ojos.

—Tal vez mostrarle a sus amigos, ayudaría un poco —Charlie sintió como su corazón se detenía por un segundo para luego volver a latir fuertemente. Intentó luchar contra el agarre de las esposas que le mantenían atadas sus manos detrás de su espalda pero fue inútil, lo mantenía sentado a una silla.

Los gemelos se movieron a cada lado de él, Charlie observó como un tanque lleno de agua era colocado a pocos metros de él, tendría aproximadamente un metro de alto, luego una puerta a su izquierda se abrió y por él aparecieron dos hombres, uno de ellos un rubio de cabello amarrado con una coleta baja, que llevaban a alguien que estaba desmayado, rápidamente lo reconoció, por un segundo se quedó mudo, pero cuando le dieron un golpe para despertarlo no pudo evitar gritar.

—¡Jace! —Su amigo, casi hermano levantó el rostro al escuchar su nombre, Charlie sintió como le recorría el alivio al observar que el rostro tan parecido al de su padre, Jasper Hale, estaba bien.

—¡Charlie! —Jace jadeó sorprendido al ver el rostro hinchado y malherido de su mejor amigo y luchó por liberarse, pero estaba débil por la droga que le habían inyectado cuando les atraparon, además de que las esposas en sus manos y las cuerdas en sus pies no le ayudaban en su intento de escape; sin embargo logró liberarse por unos segundos pero cayó al suelo, donde le patearon en el estomago, sacándole el aire.

—¡Jace! ¡Déjenlo! —Gritó Charlie cortándose con las esposas al intentar liberarse. Los gemelos se rieron fríamente.

Con horror observó como aquellos levantaban a Jace del suelo, solo para sujetarle por los hombros y hundirlo hasta que la mitad de su espalda estaba debajo del agua. Lo estaban ahogando.

—¡Sáquenlo¡ ¡Jace! No, ALTO —Gritó desesperado, durante unos agonizantes segundos, durante los cuales solo podía observar impotente como su amigo se retorcía contra los hombres inútilmente. —Maldita sea, sáquenlo.

Finalmente le dejaron subir y tomar aire, Charlie cayó contra la silla aliviado, mientras Jace jadeaba desesperado por aire, su cabello rubio mojado le tapaba la mitad de la frente, sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba tosiendo.

Aquellos hombres hundieron a Jace de nuevo otras dos veces.

Charlie estaba ya ronco cuando liberaron a Jace la tercera vez, antes de que pudiera decir algo una luz a la izquierda de Jace se encendió, haciendo que ambos giraran el rostro hacia allí.

_¡Lil!_

Era una habitación que estaba separada por un vidrio, dentro observaron a Lilian sobre una enorme silla de madera, estaba inconciente y amarrada, sus manos sobre los apoyabrazos y los pies a las patas de la silla. Una mujer pelirroja estaba colocándole unas pinzas en cada dedo.

Eran unas pinzas para pasar corriente, se dieron cuenta Charlie y Jace al mismo tiempo, horrorizados intercambiaron una mirada antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Lilian, los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Lil! —Lucharon de nuevo contra sus ataduras, de manera desesperada e igualmente inútil. Ella parpadeó. —¡Lilian! —Intentaron de nuevo y ella abrió los ojos con evidente esfuerzo.

Lilian McCarty escuchó como le llamaban, luchó contra la inconciencia pues las voces de Jace y Charlie sonaban preocupadas y aterrorizadas, apenas lo hizo se encontró en una habitación que no recordaba, atada a una silla con unos extraños ganchos en sus manos que le estaban cortando la piel, inmediatamente las reconoció, siguió los cables que tenían hasta una maquina que parecía una batería de un camión de carga, una mujer los conectó a ella, rápidamente supo que le iban hacer. Una sonrisa malévola cruzo por el rostro de la mujer antes de que presionara el botón de encendido.

—¡AAAAAHHHH! —El gritó de Lil fue agónico, hizo que Charlie y Jace temblaran; casi tanto como el cuerpo de ella estaba haciéndolo; de rabia porque estaban lastimando a su hermana, de impotencia porque no podían detenerlo, de compasión porque solo podían imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ambos olvidaron las ataduras e intentaron en vano ir hacia Lil y rescatarle, ambos se ganaron un golpe en el estomago por parte de sus captores. Ríos de sangre corrían de las muñecas de ambos por sus intentos desesperados de ayudar.

El grito de ella se detuvo al mismo tiempo que una luz a la derecha de Jace se encendía, Charlie ya se hacia la idea de lo que iba a ver, pero igual no pudo evitar jadear al girar el rostro y encontrarse con la mirada aterrorizada de su hermana de sangre.

—¡Beth! —El grito de los tres salió jadeante y sin fuerza.

Su hermana gemela estaba atada a una mesa de metal, sus manos y piernas estiradas en cuatro direcciones distintas, aparentemente estaba bien, pero al observar bien sus ataduras se dio cuenta de que estaban enganchadas a unas cadenas y poleas. Un hombre de piel oscura y rastas estaba junto a ella.

Elizabeth Masen abrió los ojos ante el grito de sus hermanos, encontrándose con los ojos de Charlie, una lagrima se le escapó al observar el normalmente hermoso rostro de su hermano golpeado e hinchado, observó el resto del lugar y notó a Jace, quien tenia su ropa mojada, estaba atado y por lo su respiración agitada y sus ojos inyectados de sangre pudo deducir que lo estaban ahogando; luego estaba Lil, amarrada a una silla con unos ganchos en sus dedos, la estaban electrocutando, más lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Intentó liberarse pero estaba inmovilizada. Sintió como sus ataduras se tensaban más y más, mientras el hombre de rastas reía y movía una palanca.

—¡Elizabeth! —Gritaron los tres chicos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo a la rubia de ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre Edward. Beth gritó al sentir como era estirada desde cuatro direcciones distintas.

Otro sonido de chapoteo, Jace.

Un sonido eléctrico seguido inmediatamente de un grito femenino, Lilian.

El sonido de las cadenas moverse y el grito de su hermana, Elizabeth.

Charlie observaba y escuchaba todo eso sintiendo como el odio hacia aquellos que estaban lastimando a las personas mas importantes para él le invadía cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía desgarrado al no poder hacer nada para ayudarles.

—¿Qué dices ahora? —Escuchó que le preguntaba Alec burlón colocándose frente a él, sosteniendo el bate en alto.

—¿Quieres reconsiderar tu respuesta? —Agregó Jane en su oído. —Solo tienes que decirnos la clave y su sufrimiento se acabará —Prometió.

Si, se acabaría.

Pero no de la forma en que ella lo hacia parecer, Charlie sabia que nunca los dejarían libres, ellos cuatro eran los hijos de aquellos que mataron a los padres de los gemelos, quienes lo hicieron porque _sus padres_ habían matado a los padres de dos de ellos, a los que hubieran sido sus abuelos, la razón de los nombres de él y su hermana; era irónico, todo era un circulo de venganza, sin fin aparente.

Pues no tenía ninguna duda de que en cuanto fuera liberado no dudaría en tomar la vida de los gemelos frente a él. Charlie sabia que debería estar asustado por esos sentimientos homicidas, pero al observar a esos fríos ojos azules con esas sonrisas engreídas, pudo sentir el odio y la venganza recorriéndole la piel. Estaban felices de lastimar a sus hermanos, los muy bastardos.

_Circulo de venganza__._

Charlie observó a sus amigos, sus hermanos del alma, se encontró con la mirada de cada uno, quienes le negaron levemente, no pudo evitar sonreír, sabia que iban hacer eso. Ellos jamás traicionarían Eclipse o a sus padres, sería como traicionarse a sí mismos, solo quería asegurarse.

Alzó la vista hacia los gemelos y con una sonrisa engreída y con su rostro aún sangrante, les respondió.

—J.O.D.A.N.S.E

Lo último que Charlie vio fue como Alec balanceaba el bate en dirección a su pierna antes de que el dolor le hiciera cerrar los ojos, los gritos de sus hermanos se unieron al de él.

Pero se vieron opacados por el sonido de una gran explosión.

.

* * *

**Bueno, como ****podrán imaginarse está historia tendrá mas acción que la anterior. Por si acaso les aclaro, o mejor dicho, les recuerdo:**

**-Charlie y Elizabeth (Se le dirá BETH) Masen: Son los hijos gemelos de Bella y Edward, Charlie es de ojos y cabello castaño, como Bells, y Elizabeth es igual a su padre. Son los más pequeños. Elizabeth es la imprimación del Príncipe Edward. Tienen 17 años.**

**-Lilian McCarty (Se le dirá Lil): hija de Emmett y Rose, cabello negro y ojos azules. Es la mayor de los cuatro. Tiene 18 años.**

**-Jace Withlock es el hijo de Alice y Jasper, rubio de ojos azules como Jazz, pero el cabello liso. Es la ****imprimación de la princesa Isabella. 17 años.**

**-Isabella (Isa) y Edward (Ed) Black Cullen; los príncipes gemelos, herederos de Twilight y La Push, hijos de Jacob y Reneesme. A el principe se le dirá ED para evitar confusiones con Edward el guardaespaldas. A la princesa se le dirá ISA, para evitar confusiones con Bella, la guardaespaldas.**

**Con todo recordado, les digo que aparecerán muchos más personajes, como una nueva manada, nuevos enemigos y por supuesto veremos a los agentes de Eclipse, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y los miembros de la realeza de Twilight y La Push, Jake, Ness, Kate… y el resto de la manada, por supuesto. **

**Besos a todas y cualquier cosa pueden preguntar. **

**La semana que viene el primer cap.**

**¡Feliz Navidad, Año nuevo y Reyes! **

**Yari Cullen Black.**


	2. Nueva Generacion

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Aquí esta el primer capitulo; en el conoceremos a, como dice el titulo, la nueva generación, tanto los hijos de los agentes, como a los hijos de la realeza.**

* * *

**P R 2: ****La venganza se sirve fría.**

**Capitulo I. Nueva Generación.**

**Charlie POV**

—¡Apúrate Jace! —Le dije con urgencia a mi mejor amigo.

—Estoy casi listo ¿Beth y Lil ya están allá? —Me preguntó en voz baja, mientras doblaba una camiseta y la metía en su bolso. Resoplé.

—Si —El me observó con los ojos entrecerrados y después siguió con guardando su ropa, me quejé—. Por el amor de Dios Jace, ni las chicas se tardan tanto.

—Si tú hubieras arreglado _tu_ ropa yo hubiera terminado hace mucho tiempo, así que te aguantas —Me respondió secamente.

—Tu te ofreciste —Le recordé encogiéndome de hombros; la verdad sea dicha, Jace tenia un excelente gusto para la ropa, al punto que podía considerarse un poco excesivo, pero después de todo era el hijo de Alice Brandon.

Casi le había dado un shock cuando se dio cuenta que yo tomaba cualquier prenda de ropa y la arrojaba dentro de mi bolso sin mirarla dos veces, por dentro le agradecía que se hubiera ocupado de eso, yo no era muy fanático de la moda y a Jace, al igual que su madre con la mía, le gustaba usarme de "Kent" a diferencia de mi madre a mi no me importaba, me gustaba lucir bien y confiaba ciegamente en el gusto de Jace.

De no ser un guardaespaldas seria un excelente asesor de modas, era bueno que el chico supiera pelear duramente y que había sido testigo de cómo disfrutaba observar a una mujer, sino hubiera pensado que mi amigo era gay. Sobretodo porque nunca había tenido una novia aunque las chicas se peleaban por estar con él. Claro, eso no quería decir que no hubiera disfrutado de un par de ellas. Según él aun no encontraba a la adecuada.

_Su chica de los ojos dorados_.

Aun no tenia idea de a quien se refería, él… tampoco.

En esos momentos llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una camisa manga larga azul oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos azules, un gorro de escalar negro cubría su cabello rubio y liso, que de otra forma le llagaría hasta la mitad de la frente.

—Ahora me arrepiento de no haberte empacado las camisas de botones que tía Bella te mandó para tu cumpleaños —Lo observé horrorizado, apretando inconcientemente mi siempre presente chaqueta de cuero negro. Debajo yo lucia casi exactamente lo mismo que Jace solo que mi camisa era verde militar. Y mi chaqueta por supuesto.

—No me harías eso.

—Mmm… —Solo sonrió maliciosamente y supe que estaba imaginándome con esas espantosas camisas; agradecí que ya hubiera empacado lo mío. Jace seria capaz de hacerlo solo para picarme un rato.

—¡Listo! —Anunció, cerrando el bolso. —Larguémonos de esta prisión.

—Vamos.

Me acerqué a la ventana de nuestra habitación, estábamos en el segundo piso del edificio destinado a los alumnos masculinos de la academia para guardaespaldas de Eclipse, por suerte teníamos un árbol cuyas ramas tocaban las ventanas. Ventajas de que tu tío abuelo fuera dueño del instituto. Podíamos elegir la habitación que queríamos.

Jace me pasó el bolso y salió por la ventana, bajando rápida y ágilmente, le lancé los bolsos una vez que llegó al suelo y trate de imitarlo lo mejor que pude, no tuve mucho éxito, Jace era un experto en treparse y escalar todo tipo de superficies.

Yo no, lo mío eran las computadoras.

Corrimos medio agachados por todo el patio, escondiéndonos en cada árbol o pared que podíamos, habíamos pasado las últimas semanas aprendiéndonos el lugar y alcance de las cámaras de seguridad y censores de movimiento, llegamos al estacionamiento sin problemas. Desactive la alarma con mi ipad modificado y entramos.

Al entrar al garaje un Aston Martín de color negro, de algún desafortunado profesor, encendió las luces y pude ver a Elizabeth y Lilian dentro. Jace y yo nos apresuramos hacia ellas, le pasé a Jace el bolso mientras iba al tablero de control de la puerta del garaje y él guardaba nuestras cosas. Rápidamente lo sincronice con mi ipad y entré al auto al lado de mi hermana Beth, que era la que iba a conducir. Jace ya estaba en el asiento de atrás junto a Lilian.

Los cuatro tomamos aire e intercambiamos una mirada nerviosa, asentimos al mismo tiempo y abrí la puerta.

Beth condujo el auto con las luces apagadas, cuando llegamos a la puerta principal se detuvo, apagué la cámara de seguridad y Jace se bajo del auto y escaló la pared de piedra de dos metros hasta saltar al otro lado, en el auto reinaba el silencio, todos estábamos nerviosos pues esta parte era totalmente de Jace, tendría que encargarse del guardia que custodiaba la puerta, Lil le había enseñado un punto de presión del cuello para que lo desmayara el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar, sin causarle un daño realmente.

Todos nos tensamos cuando la puerta se abrió, respiramos tranquilos cuando observamos a Jace haciéndonos señas desde la cabina de seguridad, Beth atravesó la reja y Jace cerró la puerta, se montó de nuevo en el auto y Beth condujo a toda velocidad.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que estuvimos lejos del instituto, el cual estaba ubicado dentro de un bosque para que nadie sospechara lo que era realmente, para los pueblerinos era un instituto privado extremadamente caro para chicos rebeldes; cuando llegamos al pueblo más cercano nos detuvimos en un supermercado que estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas, los cuatro nos bajamos y compramos las cosas rápidamente, comida sobre todo, mirando sobre nuestros hombros nerviosamente. Pagamos en efectivo y nos marchamos de allí.

Los cuatro esperamos a un lado del supermercado, cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche hasta que una vieja camioneta roja aparcó en el estacionamiento, encendió y apagó las luces tres veces, ese era el nuestro, con el corazón latiéndome a mil, nos acercamos hasta ella, Lil fue la que habló, ya que el contacto era suyo.

—¿Lilian? —Preguntó el hombre con voz gruesa y tranquila, llevaba una gorra negra baja que ocultaba un poco su rostro, pero diría que tenia unos cuarenta años, se notaba que esto era algo que hacia todos los días. Yo en cambio estaba tenso por toda la situación.

—Así es. ¿Trajiste todo?

—Cuatro pasaportes y licencias de conducir, dos chicos, dos chicas, todos mayores de edad —Dijo el hombre asintiendo y mostrándonos nuestros boletos de salida.

Todos agarramos uno y los revisamos, estaban perfectos, nuestros nombres eran los mismos pero los apellidos diferentes, para evitar confusiones entre nosotros. Las fotos eran recientes que Lil le había mandado al hombre por email. Todos asentimos para indicarle que todo estaba en orden, entonces Lilian sacó un rollo de billetes de su bolsillo y le pagó al hombre.

Mientras los contaba, me sentía algo alucinado, mi cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, la adrenalina invadía cada célula de mi cuerpo, observaba nerviosamente hacia le camino de donde veníamos esperando que en cualquier momento ver una patrulla o un auto oficial del instituto.

Afortunadamente, eso no ocurrió.

Una vez que el hombre estuvo seguro de que todo el dinero estaba completo, llamó por teléfono y al cabo de unos segundos vimos aparecer un Volvo negro que se dirigía a nosotros, se detuvo a un lado de la camioneta y de el se bajó una mujer a mediado de los veinte, _¿Su hija tal ves?_ No nos observó, solo se montó en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta y le entregó las llaves al hombre, él se las dio a Lil quien inmediatamente se las pasó a mi hermana.

Beth las tomó y fue hacia el auto, Jace y yo lo revisamos por fuera, no tenia placas ni ninguna marca que lo hiciera fácilmente reconocible, una vez que Beth dio su aprobación, Lil le entregó otro montón de dinero al hombre, mientras nosotros guardábamos las cosas, el hombre terminó de contar el dinero y le dio la mano a Lil. Observamos como se marchaban antes de montarnos todos en el auto, mi hermana arrancó rápidamente.

Apenas mi hermana salió del pueblo todos gritamos emocionados, luego reímos felices. Conecté mi ipod y coloqué "_Its my life_" de Bon Jovi a todo volumen. Cantamos a todo pulmón.

Lo habíamos logrado.

Éramos los primero alumnos en escapar exitosamente de Eclipse.

Claro que nadie esperaba que de todos los alumnos, _nosotros_ quisiéramos escapar, las razones eran obvias. Primero, éramos los mejores estudiantes desde que nuestros padres se habían graduado. Segundo, nuestras familias eran prácticamente las dueñas de todo Eclipse, agencia e instituto. Y tercero siempre nos habían dado todo lo que quisiéramos.

Así que… ¿Porque estábamos escapando cuando faltaban días para nuestra "graduación"?

La respuesta… Nuestros padres.

Revisé mi ipad, metiéndome en la computadora de mi padre para confirmar que no se hubieran cambiado de sitio, ni pensaran irse a otro lado, cuando su computadora me pidió la contraseña, rodé mis ojos y sonreí sin poder evitarlo, en cuanto mi programa me dijo cual era.

—Todos saben que admiro a mi padre, pero sus contraseñas dan mucho que desear —Interrumpí, cuando ya había pasado la euforia. —Nos vamos a Italia señores.

—¿Quién era esta vez? —Preguntó divertida Beth. —¿Mamá?

Negué aún sonriendo. Mi padre y mi madre _siempre _usaban combinaciones de nuestros nombres o el de ellos con algunas fechas importantes, aunque sabia que esa era la peor opción para una contraseña confiaban demasiado en su sistema de seguridad y no pensaba que alguien pudiera llegar tan lejos sin que lo supieran.

Además solo en Eclipse sabían de nuestra existencia.

"_Que mal para ellos que me hayan enseñado tan bien"_ Pensé maliciosamente,

—Tu nombre más nuestra fecha de nacimiento.

—¿Él no se da cuenta de que entras en su computadora? —Preguntó Jace desde el asiento de atrás, sonando preocupado. Después de todo mi papá, su _tío_, era el encargado de seguridad de Eclipse; junto a mi madre.

—No me creería capaz —Respondí haciendo una mueca, al igual que todos.

"_No nos creerían capaz a ninguno de desobedecerlos"_ Pensé amargamente.

—Mi programa no deja rastros, cuando se enteren ya estaremos en un avión a Italia. Aprendí de los mejores —Agregué sintiendo como una ola de culpa y resentimiento me inundaba.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y por sus rostros supe que estaban pensando lo mismo que yo, que los íbamos a preocupar de muerte y también que nos iban a matar cuando los encontráramos pero… eso era lo que queríamos, no que nos mataran obviamente, sino que se preocuparan por nosotros, que nos demostraran que en realidad les preocupábamos tanto como decían.

Teníamos un año sin verlos más que por una pantalla de computadora.

Recordé, sin poder evitarlo, el beso de mi madre la ultima vez que la vi, la sonrisa orgullosa de mi padre la primera vez que me metí en su computadora, la palmada de mi tío Emmett cuando derribé a un niño que le había jalado el cabello a Lilian cuando teníamos cinco años, cuando Alice me regalo la chaqueta de cuero que tenia puesta a pesar de las protestas de mis padres.

"_Las video-llamadas nunca podrían reemplazar un beso en la frente" Había dicho Lil con dolor, la noche de año nuevo; lo habíamos pasado solo con nuestros tíos abuelos, Phil, Carmen, Eleazar, Peter y Charlotte._

"_La calidez de un abrazo" Había agregado mi hermana, con lagrimas en los ojos. _

"_Una palmada en la espalda" Susurró Jace, de manera tensa._

"_O que te revolvieran el cabello orgullosamente" Terminé yo con resentimiento. _

Ese día decidimos ir a buscarlos.

No siempre había sido de esa manera, cuando éramos niños nuestros padres habían estado casi todo el tiempo con nosotros, no podíamos decir que tuvimos una infancia triste o que ellos no estuvieran, pero a medida que fuimos creciendo ellos comenzaron a salir a investigar y cada vez duraban más y más tiempo fuera hasta que finalmente hace un año dejaron de venir por completo.

Todos conocíamos la razón de que mantuvieran distancia, todos estos años ellos habían estado persiguiendo a los hermanos Vulturis, los responsables de la muerte de mis abuelos, Elizabeth y Edward Masen y Charlie y René Swan, y de muchas otras cosas más; habían estado muchas veces cerca de atraparlos, pero siempre se les escapaban, hace meses consiguieron un contacto dentro de los Vulturis y todos estaban trabajando para poder acabar con ellos de una buena vez.

No era seguro que nos contactaran muy seguido porque nos podrían poner en peligro si de alguna forma se enteraban de nuestra existencia, usarnos para chantajear a nuestros padres o a la agencia. Todos sabíamos que era lo mejor, lo más seguro.

Pero aun así…

Ya habíamos terminado las clases con honores, solo nos faltaba el acto de graduación, al cual faltaríamos pues todos decidimos que era tiempo de ayudar a nuestros padres con su tan preciada venganza. Nosotros ya podíamos defendernos solos y nos habían entrenado para proteger, queríamos recuperar a nuestra familia e íbamos a ayudarles.

Todos planeamos pasar mi cumpleaños y el de mi hermana, con ellos seis. Quisieran ellos o no…

Faltaba un mes para eso.

&.&.&.&.&

**Ed POV** (**N/A:** Cuando sea "Ed" es el príncipe de La Push, "Edward" será el adulto, el guardaespaldas.)

—¡ISAAAA! —No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar el grito de mi madre. Escuché como se aproximaba a la puerta de mi habitación y tocaba; rodé los ojos, solo tocaba para aparentar, y no me decepcionó pues antes de que pudiera responder ya estaba dentro de mi habitación.

—Mamá —Saludé, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo boca abajo y levantándome para darle un beso en la frente como saludo.

A mis dieciocho años ya le sobrepasaba en altura.

—Ed ¿Has visto a tu hermana? —Preguntó observando por los alrededores de mi habitación, llamándome así ya que mi nombre completo, Edward, era en honor a un hombre que fue guardaespaldas de mi padre y no querían confusiones, algo un poco ridículo a mi parecer, ya que aquel hombre solo había venido unas diez veces al castillo desde que tenia memoria.

—No la he visto —Respondí, luchando para no observar hacia mi armario, donde Isa se había ocultado unos tres minutos antes. — ¿La buscaste en los establos? —Pregunté dándole su sonrisa favorita porque según ella era idéntica a la de mi padre.

—Para allá me dirigía —Me respondió, observando de nuevo toda mi habitación por última vez, suspiró y me observó, dorado con dorado se encontraron. —, tiene que probarse un vestido.

Comencé a reírme _"eso lo explica" _pensé. Pero me detuve al ver como mi madre se molestaba y fruncía el seño, mejor no hacer que se enojara conmigo también, suficiente tenía con mi hermana. Dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y comenzando a gritar el nombre de mi hermana nuevamente.

Conté hasta diez antes de hablar en voz alta nuevamente.

—Puedes salir —Comenté divertido mientras regresaba a mi sofá de lectura y tomaba el libro que estaba leyendo.

La puerta de mi armario, se abrió un poco y pude observar la cabeza de mi hermana asomarse, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y cuando estuvo segura de que nuestra madre no estaba, salió completamente con una enorme sonrisa agradecida.

—Gracias.

—No podrás escaparte de mamá para siempre —Le advertí, mientras ellas se caminaba en mi dirección.

—Lo sé, pero correré lo más lejos mientras pueda —Respondió haciendo un gesto despreocupado y algo resignado.

Se inclinó para observar lo que estaba leyendo, hizo una mueca cuando vio que se trataba de un libro de historia de Twilight.

—¿No te has leído ese libro unas tres veces?

—Estaba buscando un nombre y me distraje con la historia.

—No sé como eso puede "distraerte" teniendo un día tan hermoso afuera, sino estuviera huyendo de mamá estaría afuera con "Luna".

_Luna_ era su yegua blanca, que tenia desde hace diez años.

—Si te hubieras probado el vestido cuando llegó hace unas tres horas, podrías estar afuera con Luna en estos momentos. —Repliqué.

—Si, pero no hubiera podido ayudar a Leah con el parto de los cachorritos de "Estrella".

"Estrella" era uno de las lobas que teníamos en el castillo, la favorita de mi hermana, su cuerpo era moteado de gris y blanco, pero su cabeza era totalmente gris con una pequeña mancha en la frente que tenia forma de estrella; ella le había nombrado por eso. Tenia cierta obsesión con las constelaciones, realmente temía que mis futuros sobrinos terminaran llamándose "Andrómeda" u "Orión".

—La cosa hermanito, es que yo prefiero vivir la historia a leerla…

—Lo sé, pero… "Quien no conoce su pasado esta condenado a revivirlo de nuevo" —Respondí automáticamente, habíamos tenido esa discusión un millón de veces. Pero siguió hablando, ignorando mi comentario.

—… me gustaría vivir una historia como mis padres —Suspiró mientras veía soñadoramente por la ventana.

Yo bufé. Odiaba las historias tontas de amor y cuentos de hadas, no es que no creyera en el amor verdadero, tenia vivos ejemplos a diario, no solo con mis padres, sino con el resto del "personal" del castillo, pero me aburrían esas historias color de rosa.

Inevitablemente, mi hermana y yo tocamos el collar de compromiso de ambos, lo tenia desde que tenia memoria y nunca realmente me había molestado, confiaba ciegamente en la decisión de mis padres con respecto a mi prometida y futura reina de Twilight. Isa en cambio no estaba muy feliz de casarse con un desconocido. Pero había aceptado su destino de todas formas.

Los dos suspiramos y nos reímos por nuestras acciones simultáneas, cuando éramos pequeños nos molestábamos por hacer o decir lo mismo, pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado y bromeábamos con eso.

—Tienes que escaparte de mamá otras… dos horas, luego de eso puedes decir que tienes asuntos con la manada y escapar hasta mañana. —La saque de su ensoñación.

—Me voy entonces —Respondió, despidiéndose de mí revolviendo mi cabello y salió corriendo de mi habitación con rapidez, pues sabia que odiaba que hiciera eso.

Me arreglé el cabello de manera distraída y automática, intenté retomar la lectura pero fue inútil, la conversación con Isa me rondaba por la cabeza, de nuevo mi mano fue a la cadena de compromiso.

Unos brillantes ojos verdes vinieron a mi mente enseguida. Cada vez que mencionaba el tema de la boda o de la imprimación, esos ojos aparecían y me hacían doler el corazón. No lo entendía, un sentimiento de profundo anhelo se apoderaba de mí. Y una tristeza que me hacia _casi_ caer de rodillas.

Esos ojos verdes, rodeados ahora de un color cobrizo regresaron.

"_Ugh"_ Odiaba ponerme sentimental por eso. Llevé una mano en mi pecho, para intentar calmar esa extraña necesidad que me invadía.

Decidí que lo mejor era dar vueltas por el castillo, tenia dos horas antes de reunirme con la manada.

Caminé por los pasillos del castillo que había sido mi hogar durante toda mi vida, a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de mi madre buscando a mi hermana, con una media sonrisa caminé hacia la cocina.

Como me lo había imaginado en ella se encontraban Claire, la jefa de la cocina y la mejor amiga de mi madre, preparando la cena para todos nosotros. A su lado una chica de cabello casi rojo y rizado le estaba ayudando, su hija Paola, dieciocho años, miembro de _mi_ manada e idéntica a su madre, era la mejor amiga de mi hermana y le encantaba cocinar.

Limpie mi garganta para hacerme notar, ambas se giraron y me ofrecieron una radiante y exactamente igual sonrisa, caminé hacia ellas, Claire me dio un beso en la frente y Pao uno en la mejilla.

—¿Tiene hambre mi príncipe? —Preguntó Claire con cariño y un poco de burla. Yo pasaba mucho tiempo en la cocina cuando no estaba en la biblioteca o en el estudio de mi padre, y no era para cocinar precisamente.

—Sabes que sí —Admití sin pena. Pao soltó una risita y me pasó un sándwich de carne.

—Toma —Dijo, yo lo tomé e hice una mueca, era poco.

La mire con ojos suplicantes, aquellos que ella me había dicho una vez a los que no podía decir que no, la mirada "real" le decía ella, ya que mi hermana también la usaba cuando quería lograr algo con ella. Y se la había visto a mi padre cuando quería convencer a mi mamá de algo.

Pao resopló, me observó fijamente por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, sonreí abiertamente pues enseguida tenía otro sándwich en mis manos. Ella giró los ojos, pero me sonrió levemente y me despidió con la mano.

—Nos vemos en dos horas. —Me despedí y pude observar como su sonrisa se hacia más amplia antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de mi.

Caminé distraídamente hacia el gimnasio del castillo, cuando llegué ya me había termino el primer sándwich, escuché la música de rap proveniente del otro lado de la puerta y sonreí, ya sabia quien estaba dentro antes de abrirla.

Tal como pensaba me encontré con Brady, el hijo de Quil y Claire, hermano menor de Pao por un año, miembro de la manada de mi hermana y la sombra de Isa, pues compartían su amor por el aire libre. Si Brady no estaba en el gimnasio, estaba en el jardín ayudando a su padre con las plantas.

Entré al lugar y observe su cabello marrón corto a la moda sobre una caminadora, corriendo hasta su limite; me dio un saludo con la mano, señalando que le faltaba un minuto para terminar, asentí en reconocimiento y me senté en un banco de pesas a terminar mi comida.

Para cuando Brady terminó, yo había decidido unirme a la sesión de ejercicios, para ver si sacaba de mi pecho la sensación de anhelo que aun recorría mi cuerpo, nos saludamos con un choque de palmas, ya que no lo había visto en todo el día, fui a cambiarme a los vestidores, todos teníamos un casillero y ropa de ejercicio allí, mientras él tomaba agua.

Comencé a estirarme mientras el iba hacia la barra y comenzaba a subir una y otra vez, con solo su brazos; luego fui a la bicicleta unos minutos y por ultimo la caminadora; una vez estirados los dos nos fuimos hacia el saco de boxeo.

Primero yo golpeaba y el sostenía, luego cambiamos, así hasta completar una serie, luego cambiamos a golpes de lado, turnándonos nuevamente y por ultimo a las patadas.

Brady era el mejor compañero de ejercicios, hablábamos poco pero el silencio era cómodo y estaba la música para llenarlo. Yo estaba tratando de librarme de esa horrible sensación en mi pecho, él… bueno no tenia idea de que pasara por su cabeza, excepto tal vez Sarah.

La sesión de ejercicios me ayudo a aliviar el vacío que sentía en mi pecho y estaba realmente agradecido cuando ambos nos tomábamos un descanso para beber agua, antes de poder abrir la boca para comenzar con las pesas, las puertas se abrieron.

Era Ephraim. Mi mejor amigo y Beta de mi manada, sus ojos y cabellos negros, con un corte militar, eran serios al igual que él, era el mayor de todos con 19 años, le convertían en el responsable de nosotros. Pero era su dedicación a los estudios y la política lo que lo convertían en mi mejor amigo.

Podíamos pasar horas discutiendo sobre la historia de Twilight o La Push, las conocía ambas tan bien como yo y él estaba estudiando para ser, cuando yo tomara la corona, mi segundo al mando. Nos conocíamos a la perfección, hasta el punto en que a veces los chicos bromeaban con que nosotros éramos los gemelos por lo similar de nuestras actitudes y lo bien que podíamos leer al otro.

—Sabia que los encontraría aquí —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede _hermano_? —Preguntó Brady cuando Eph entró y bajó un poco el volumen del equipo de sonido.

Ellos no eran hermanos de sangre, Ephraim era hijo de Jared y Kim, pero todos nos tratábamos de esa manera, aunque no fuéramos ni siquiera de la misma manada.

—Faltan veinte minutos para la reunión —Nos recordó.

"_Siempre confiable, siempre responsable"_ Pensé sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —Me preguntó al ver mi sonrisa, yo negué y el entrecerró sus ojos y dijo seriamente —Si es esa mierda de "Soy el responsable de todos" deja de pensar eso —Mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande y el bufó.

Me conocía muy bien. Pero yo también le conocía a él.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te has pasado la ultima hora buscándonos a todos nosotros por el castillo para recordarnos la reunión? —Pregunté sabiendo ya su respuesta.

Eph se sonrojó un poco y desvío la mirada, no respondió lo que hizo que sonriera.

—A veces, parecen que ustedes fueran los gemelos —Comentó Brady riendo, yo le seguí y luego de unos segundos Eph se unió a nosotros.

—Vamos, deben cambiarse —Recordó Ephraim apagando totalmente el equipo de sonido.

—Si papá —Murmuró Brady lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara y Eph no, riendo me fui a mi habitación.

Tomé una rápida ducha y me cambié por una ropa cómoda, hoy íbamos a estar hasta tarde en los alrededores del castillo, haciendo una fogata; las dos manadas, la mía y la de mi hermana.

Por tradición solo debería haber una manada real, como la de mi padre y demás empleados del castillo quienes eran unas seis personas, pero al ser dos príncipes herederos al trono, el caso nuestro por ser gemelos, se permitía que hubieran dos manadas ya que dos Alphas no podían estar en la misma manada, mi hermana y yo no podríamos convivir correctamente cuando se trataba de estas actividades, como ya lo habíamos probado en el pasado. Sin embargo hacíamos la mayoría de las cosas juntos.

Todos habíamos sido educados con las tradiciones de ambos reinos, Twilight y La Push, respetando las de cada reino sin menos preciar o mostrar preferencia sobre la otra.

Me dirigí al bosque, perdido entre mis pensamientos.

Éramos un grupo de ocho adolescentes, cuatro chicos, cuatro chicas; no estábamos separados por sexo, no había discriminación por ser hombre o mujer, de esa manera en mi manda había dos chicas y dos chicos, lo mismo en la de Isa. Todos teníamos sangre Quileute y vivíamos en el castillo.

Llegué al lugar encontrándome con que solo faltaban dos personas. Isa y Brady estaban encendiendo la fogata, Ephraim estaba colocando unas mantas alrededor de los troncos en los que nos sentaríamos por si acaso nos daba frío. Paola estaba ayudando a Eph, Sarah estaba buscando unas ramas para mantener el fuego.

Al verme sonrió ampliamente y dejó los trozos de madera en el suelo y corrió a saludarme, el atardecer hacia que su cabello dorado la rodeara como un halo angelical, su delgada figura se movía con elegancia digna de la realeza, después de todo ella era hija de Kate y Embry. Su piel morena al igual que todos los Quileutes. De diecisiete años era la Beta de Isa y también… Estaba enamorada de mí.

Dejé que me abrazara por cortesía, tratando de alejarme lo más rápido posible de sus brazos.

Yo sabía lo que sentía ya que ella no lo ocultaba, ella sabia que yo lo sabia y no le correspondía; toda la manada lo sabían… ambas. También todos sabíamos que algo entre nosotros era imposible, no solo porque yo no le correspondía o porque estábamos relacionados por sangre; yo estaba comprometido con alguien más y eso era irrevocable, por eso ella nunca había dicho nada directamente; lo cual me alegraba un montón, la quería mucho como a todos los demás, no quería tener que enfrentar algo tan incómodo como decirle que no la quería de esa forma.

Además estaba otro problema.

Ephraim estaba imprimado de ella.

Nunca podría traicionar a mi mejor amigo de esa manera.

Este problema viene de muchos años atrás, al crecer todos juntos, Eph se había imprimado de Sarah desde que la vio recién nacida, al principio fue un amor de hermanos, la cuidaba y consentía, siempre era amable con ella y Sarah lo idolatraba, aun lo hace. Ella no creía que Eph estuviera imprimado de ella, decía que él siempre la había mirado de esa forma, como a su hermana pequeña _"Claro, siempre había estado imprimado de ella"_. Ephraim nunca se lo había dicho y cuando pensó hacer algo respecto ella le había dicho que me quería a mí.

Eso hizo que se mantuviera callado y se alejara un poco de ella, no mucho por supuesto ya que por la imprimación no podía, pero era doloroso ver los ojos tristes de mi amigo cada vez que ella mostraba preferencia hacia mi. Yo intente infinidad de veces de convencerlo para que se confesara estaba seguro que ella también lo querría a él de la misma manera si cambiara su actitud hacia ella, si la intentara conquistar en lugar de solo portarse como su hermano mayor, pero él no me escuchaba y yo ya no quería peleas con mi mejor amigo.

_Algún día se dará cuenta._

O tal vez seria ella, pues sabia perfectamente que me quería a mí por las cualidades que compartía con Eph, la lealtad, la dedicación, la amabilidad, nuestros modales, solo que ella pensaba que Eph no la querría nunca como algo romántico.

Ayudé a Sarah a terminar con la leña y todos los presentes nos sentamos a esperar que los otros dos llegaran, Isa y Sarah estaban contándonos sobre el parto de Estrella, todos estábamos absortos en la historia, Eph observaba a Sarah con la admiración de un Quileute imprimado, Brady a mi hermana con… la que fuera que era su relación, eran los mejores amigos, pero a veces pensaba que entre ellos había algo, Isa no me había negado que sentía algo por Brady pero ni ella sabia, Brady estaba igual. Paola y yo estábamos escuchándolas atentamente.

Todos alzamos las cabezas cuando escuchamos unos pasos acercarse, el sol ya estaba desapareciendo por el horizonte cuando los dos miembros que faltaban aparecieron.

Vanesa de dieciséis años, la más joven de nosotros y la cuarta integrante de mi manada, era baja y delgada, su cabello negro lo llevaba corto hasta la barbilla, completamente liso. Caminaba con una confianza que su habilidad de noquear a un chico el doble de su tamaño, como éramos cualquiera de nosotros, le había dado. Brady estaba enamorado de ella, de la manera común, no la Quileute. Vanesa era la hija mayor de Seth y su esposa María.

Luego, a su lado estaba Collin de dieciocho años y el protagonista de nuestro otro drama de imprimación. Paola a mi lado se tensó, la observé y me di cuenta como solo tenia ojos para Collin, le observó de pies a cabeza con admiración, desvié la mirada a Collin quien estaba complacido con la atención de todos en especial la de Pao, luego una mirada dolorida cruzó por su rostro la cual fue reemplazada rápidamente por una de furia, al girarme hacia Pao me di cuenta que ella estaba abrazando mi brazo y obligándose a si misma a pasar de Collin, forzándose a mantener su mirada en Vanesa.

Collin era un chico de dieciocho años, el cuarto de la manada de Isa, su cabello negro y liso le caía por los hombros, era considerado hermoso por todas las chicas de ambos reinos, era alto y musculoso, también era algo engreído. Bueno mucho en realidad.

Estaba imprimado de Pao… y ella de él.

Pero ella no quería aceptarlo, no a sí misma y definitivamente no a los demás, eso le dolía a Collin como el infierno. A ella no le caía bien Collin o eso decía, su actitud tan arrogante le sacaba de quicio y ella decía que no podría estar con alguien que no podía pasar por un espejo sin mirarse en él. En venganza Collin no dejaba de molestarla, contestando sus frases de manera cortante y actuando más engreído todavía.

Una vez Collin nos había confesado, solo a los chicos, que la rabia era mejor a la indiferencia que ella le mostraba la mayoría del tiempo. Le mataba que estuviera enojado con él, pero era la única forma en que él podía hacer que ella le prestara atención.

La verdad era que ella nunca le había dado una oportunidad a Collin, la razón no la sabía nadie más que ella, ni siquiera Isa lo entendía y ella era su mejor amiga.

Éramos la manada mas extraña de la historia, luchando contra la imprimación como nadie en la historia de los Quileutes. Nuestros padres no lo creían posible.

"_¿Para que ir a una escuela normal? tengo todo el drama adolescente aquí mismo"_ Pensé irónicamente.

Y sin embargo aquí estábamos todos juntos, unidos por uno o varios sentimientos, siendo capaces de dar la vida por cualquiera de nosotros sin pensarlo dos veces.

Éramos un grupo con problemas, pero ¿Después de todo que se puede esperar de ocho adolescentes? La respuesta "Problemas" escrito en mayúsculas. Y faltaba alguien más todavía, el motivo por el que estábamos aquí.

—Muy bien ¿A que manada pertenecerá Levy? —Pregunté una vez que ya todos se habían acomodado alrededor de la fogata. Mi manada de un lado y la de Isa de otro.

Levy era el hermano menor de Vanesa, era idéntico a su padre, Seth Clearwater, tanto físicamente como en su forma de ser. Había cumplido sus quince años la semana pasada. Era tiempo de unirse a nosotros. El problema era... ¿A quienes?

A penas terminé la pregunta, todas las voces se alzaron al mismo tiempo y no se podía entender nada. Los observé mientras Collin y Paola se enfrentaban en una guerra de palabras, Sarah apoyaba a Collin, Vanesa y Ephraim discutían con Brady, intercambie una mirada divertida con Isa.

_Drama o no...Realmente amaba a mis amigos._

_._

* * *

**Espero no haberlas perdido por esos personajes nuevos, cualquier duda pregunten que yo les responderé ^^ y no se preocupen en el cap que viene les pondré a los agentes y los reyes, que no los voy a olvidar.**

**Besos a todas! **

**Yari Cullen Black. **


	3. Primera Generacion

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**ANIVERCH:**** No pude responderte porque FF borra los correos si los escribes pegados, para la próxima separa "el arroba y el punto com" No fuiste la única que me preguntó eso, de verdad que simplemente se me pasó xD.**

**COLLIN**** es hijo de ****Leah**** (En este cap les hablaré de ella y como conoció a su pareja). De todas formas en estos primeros caps les iré recordando quien es hijo de quien, cada vez que me acuerde. **

**Por esta vez les pongo "la chuleta", como dijo alguien por allí ^^:**

**Ed e Isa: Los principes, cabello negro y ojos dorados.**

**Ephraim: Hijo de Jared y Kim. Beta y mejor amigo de Ed. Imprimado de Sarah.**

**Paola: Hija mayor de Quil y Claire, mejor amiga de Isa, imprimada de Collin.**

**Brady: Hijo menor de Quil y Claire. Le gusta ****Isa****, el aire libre y hacer ejercicio.**

**Sarah: Hija de Kate y Embry. Imprimada de Eph PERO enamorada de Ed. Mejor amiga de Collin.**

**Collin: Hijo de Leah y Taylor. Engreído. Imprimado de Pao, mejor amigo de Sarah.**

**Vanesa: Hija mayor de Seth y María (En este cap les diré como se conocieron y eso) Cabello negro y corto, buena peleadora.**

**Levy: Hijo menor de Seth y María. Igual a Seth, tanto ****física como mentalmente. No tiene manada por ahora.**

**ACLARACION****: Leyendo el cap anterior me di cuenta que cometí varios errores con la misma persona xD Al pobre de ****Brady**** lo coloqué como un chico enamoradizo, primero le gustaba Sarah, luego Isa y por ultimo Vanesa! No se que demonios me pasó y pido disculpas, como dije arriba a él SOLO le gusta ISA.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo II. Primera Generación.**

**Jacob POV.**

—Tienes la reunión con el Consejo Educativo a las ocho treinta, le sigue el de los Alimentos a las nueve treinta, después el de Vivienda a las once —La voz de Paul era todo trabajo, totalmente eficiente; se había convertido en algo así como mi asistente/consejero/segundo al mando o… mi torturador personal como lo denominaba frecuentemente en mis pensamientos; desde que había tomado la corona.

Fuera de bromas, Paul era mi mano derecha a la hora de gobernar, había estado en el mundo político prácticamente desde que nació así que sabía todo lo que había que saber, además de ser mi cuñado era una persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente.

—Y a las doce…—Le interrumpí con un suspiro, ganándome una sonrisa comprensiva de su parte.

—Reunión con el ministro de Cultura de Twilight ¿no? —Sabía que tenía una reunión con él en algún momento de hoy, por el asunto de la unión poco tradicional de mis hijos con extranjeros, por eso me sorprendió su negativa.

—Nop —El me observó sonriendo, lo que solo me confundió más, afortunadamente no me dejo con la duda por mucho tiempo —, almuerzo con nuestra adorada reina Reneesme… y si puedo convencer a Seth para que los saque temprano, también con tus hijos.

Inmediatamente sonreí y mi corazón dio un salto con tan solo escuchar el nombre de mi reina.

Hace menos de un mes que Reneesme y yo ascendimos al trono, ya que nuestros padres quisieron esperar a que nuestros hijos estuvieran grandes, aunque Nessie y yo pensamos que les gustaba demasiado gobernar nuestros reinos. Oficialmente Nessie y yo éramos los reyes de Twilight y La Push, ambos habíamos estado preparándonos para esto durante toda nuestra vida y los dos tomamos el mando con gran placer y responsabilidad, a pesar de que reducía mucho nuestro tiempo en familia, no podíamos quejarnos, ambos habíamos nacido para gobernar.

A pesar de que su oficina estaba a unas pocas puertas de la mía, a dos puertas exactamente… unos quince pasos de distancia _"no que los hubiera contado";_ estábamos tan ocupados atendiendo a los ministros de Twilight y a los diversos Consejos de La Push, que solo podíamos vernos por las noches.

Ya habíamos desarrollado una rutina, media hora después de la cena conversábamos los asuntos reales por una hora aproximadamente, después nos dedicábamos a nuestros amigos y familiares, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el castillo o los chicos; cuando nos íbamos a nuestra habitación, estaba terminantemente prohibido hablar de otra cosa que no fuéramos nosotros mismos, nada de consejeros o ministros; solo ella y yo, como nos sentíamos y sobre todo cuanto nos amábamos.

A pesar de llevar casi diecinueve años juntos y de que nuestros hijos ya eran prácticamente unos adultos, los años no habían cambiado el hecho de que disfrutara de amarla todas las noches.

—… terminamos el día de hoy —La voz de Paul se apagó de repente y me observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo siento, me perdiste con el almuerzo —Le confesé con una sonrisa apenada y pasando mi mano sobre mi cabello corto. El suspiró y negó con la cabeza pero me sonrió levemente.

—Me pasa lo mismo cuando oigo el nombre de Rachel —confesó sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a mí, sus ojos se iluminaron de repente —, es increíble que cada día la ame más que el anterior y menos que al siguiente, después de tantos años… solo pensarla me hace querer mandar todo a la mierda y…

—¿Correr hacia ella para abrazarla y besarla hasta el final de los tiempos? —completé sonriendo. Él asintió.

—Ya sea imprimación o simplemente amor, no podría vivir sin ella —Se quedó un minuto en silencio, seguramente pensando en mi hermana, su imprimación, como yo lo hacia con mi Ness, de repente frunció el seño. —No se como los chicos pueden resistirse.

Suspiré cuando pensé en la generación de relevo y en las imprimaciones que se habían dado en ella. Ephraim y Sarah, el hijo de Jared y Kim con la hija de Kate y Embry, respectivamente; Collin y Paola, ella la hija de Quil y Claire, él hijo de Leah y Taylor.

Taylor fue el medico que atendió a Leah luego de que esta se partiera la pierna hace muchos años, estaba curando a un caballo que se había lastimado cuando de repente el caballo se asustó por un sonido y le golpeara a ella; sucedió como siempre, una mirada fue suficiente para que ambos se enamoraran perdidamente el uno del otro; Taylor fue al castillo todos los días hasta que la pierna de Leah sanó completamente, cuando ella pudo mantenerse de pie sin problemas, tuvimos una ceremonia de unión bajo la luz de la luna.

Ninguno de los chicos estaban juntos, esos cuatro mostraban una batalla diaria contra sus sentimientos, que no tenia sentido para ninguno de nosotros, menos los imprimados. Eran los primeros en la historia que podían hacerlo, también eran, al menos para nosotros, los primeros imprimados que se conocieron desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. Tal vez esa era la diferencia. O simplemente ellos eran… ¿Qué? ¿Más fuertes? ¿Más idiotas? No sabría decirlo.

También estaban por supuesto, mis propios hijos… quienes ya se habían imprimado y no lo sabían, o al menos nosotros esperábamos que no lo recordaran, la idea de que ambos sufrieran la ausencia de sus imprimaciones por tantos años era un motivo de preocupación para Nessie y para mí, pero ellos nunca habían preguntado nada fuera de lo normal.

La sola idea de no estar con tu imprimación era sin duda el peor de los infiernos, verla sin poder tocarla, besarla o abrasarla era el más cruel de los castigos, no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo; mucho menos a los chicos que consideraba como parte de mi familia, rogaba porque pronto entraran en razón y dejaran de sufrir lo que sin duda era un dolor emocional que superaba a cualquier dolor físico.

Nosotros no podíamos obligar a que sus imprimaciones estuvieran con ellos, menos desde tan jóvenes pues ni siquiera cumplían los tres años cuando se conocieron, además eran extranjeros, no tenían nuestras culturas y a pesar de que sus padres eran muy importantes para nosotros y entendían la imprimación, ellos no querían que sus hijos se vieran atrapados por nuestras costumbres, sin embargo habían aceptado educar a los chicos sobre nuestros países y cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad podrían conocerse. Lo que pasara después de eso, lo decidirían ellos.

Al observar a Paul de nuevo, no pude evitar pensar en su hijo, mi sobrino Paul Jr. Se había imprimado hace un año de una linda chica que estudiaba lo mismo que él, estaban esperando a cumplir la mayoría de edad para casarse.

—Yo tampoco logro entenderlo —Le respondí a Paul de manera ausente. Una mirada al reloj me devolvió a la realidad. —¿Después del almuerzo que había?

Paul sonrió saliendo de sus pensamientos y comenzó a recitar de nuevo mi agenda.

"_Que comience el trabajo"_Pensé.

**Bella POV (Italia)**

—Muy bien Rose, el hombre de cabellos grises es el ministro de la defensa. Capitán Fabio Mancini.

—Entendido.

Observé como mi casi hermana se acercaba a uno de los objetivos de esta noche; Rosalie y Jasper estaban en una exhibición de arte de un nuevo artista Italiano, con personas importantes que iban desde modelos y actores, hasta miembros del gobierno, como era su objetivo.

—Jasper ya está hablando con el jefe del ejercito —Informó Edward a mi lado.

Mi esposo y yo estábamos en una camioneta a las afueras del museo donde era la exposición, la habíamos modificado a nuestra conveniencia, deshaciéndonos de los asientos traseros para acomodar cinco pantallas desde la s cuales podíamos observar lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, o al menos lo haríamos en cuanto Alice y Emmett nos conectaran con las cámaras de seguridad.

—Alice, ¿Cómo vamos? —Pregunté por el comunicador que todos teníamos, de esa manera todos sabríamos al mismo tiempo si algo salía mal.

—La enana está conectándolos, ahora mismo —Respondió Emmett, no pude evitar sonreír cuando escuché el resoplido de Alice; Emm nunca había dejado de decirle así.

Ambos se habían infiltrado por la puerta trasera hasta el cuarto de seguridad, dos días antes los seis habíamos ido para recorrer un lugar y escoger la ruta más segura para ellos dos. Luego de que estuviéramos conectados Alice y Emmett, fingirían ser parte del personal de camareros del lugar para poder apoyar a Rosalie y Jasper, aunque en realidad no fuera necesario ya que ellos podían salir de situaciones diez veces más peligrosas, no iban a correr riesgos con sus esposos.

Teníamos la sospecha de que algunos de estos hombres estaban relacionados con los Vulturis, después de todo de alguna manera ellos podían introducir armas al país, el problema era averiguar quien era y cual era la relación ¿Se habían reunido con los gemelos? ¿Era su relación através de sus cómplices? Necesitábamos pruebas y por eso Rosalie y Jasper estaban acercándose a ellos para implantarles un rastreador y un micrófono.

Llevábamos los últimos siete años trabajando arduamente para atrapar a los gemelos, pero siempre nos topábamos con una pared, teníamos armas con el serial borrado y aunque se las habíamos quitado a sus secuaces no había manera de probarlo, también logramos frustrar varias operaciones de trafico de drogas por su parte, pero de nuevo solo sus ayudantes eran los culpados.

De todas formas esta era una misión para recaudar información, mañana en la mañana Emmett se reuniría con un traficante que pensábamos trabajaba para los Vulturis, por supuesto que Emmett no luciría como hoy, Rosalie teñiría su cabello de rubio y sus ojos grises serian cubiertos por unos lentes de contacto verdes oscuros, además que Alice se encargaría de modificarle el rostro con maquillaje y látex.

Las pantallas que faltaban se encendieron y nos dieron la imagen de los pasillos y del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Rápidamente Edward y yo grabamos unos minutos de los lugares e hicimos que la imagen se repitiera infinitamente en las pantallas de los chicos de seguridad del museo, mientras que nosotros teníamos las imágenes verdaderas.

—Conectados al ciento por ciento —Informé.

Enseguida pude ver como Alice y Emmett corrían por los pasillos, cuando Emmett saludó a una de las cámaras, Edward resopló y supe sin verlo que había puesto sus ojos en blanco.

Menos de diez minutos después observé a Emmett y Alice entrando al salón de la exposición, Emmett llevaba una bandeja con aperitivos y Alice llevaba una botella de algún vino; no pude evitar preguntarme que les habría pasado a las personas que llevaban el uniforme antes. Me sacudí los pensamientos, mis hermanos no les harían daño realmente y definitivamente nada traumático o permanente, esto era un pequeño precio a pagar por la captura de los gemelos.

Una imagen del cientos de papeles blancos cayendo del cielo con el símbolo de los Vulturis pasó por mi cabeza, el fuego proviniendo de la sala donde había sido la fiesta de nuestra boda hizo que apretara mis manos en puños, a eso se le agregó una rápida imagen de mis padres y los de Edward; de nuevo tuve que sacudir la cabeza antes de caer en depresión o segada por la furia.

—Todos en posición —Dijo Edward a mi lado, devolviéndome a la realidad.

"_Que comience el trabajo". _

**Reneesme POV**

—Realmente nunca aprecié el trabajo de mis padres —Me quejé con un suspiro, mientras me sentaba en una silla de la cocina, cerca de Claire.

Eran las seis de la tarde y ella preparaba la cena, yo acababa de terminar con las reuniones del día. Claire me dio una sonrisa comprensiva y me pasó una taza con mi té favorito.

—Es solo porque estas prácticamente comenzando, ya veras como todo se calma luego.

—Eso espero —le respondí —. No sé que haría sin Jacob, nos estamos dividiendo las reuniones, probablemente gritaría si tuviera que hacerlo sola.

—Para eso están los esposos —agregó una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Al girar mi rostro, me encontré con María, la esposa de Seth Clearwater, como siempre hizo una reverencia ante mí cuando llegó a donde me encontraba sentada, le di un asentimiento en reconocimientos. Había intentado por años que dejara de hacer eso, que no era necesario una reverencia cada vez que nos veíamos pero su educación en el sur de Twilight se lo impedía.

Ella era de piel blanca como la mía, su cabello era castaño claro con reflejos amarillos; además era la tutora de los chicos sobre Twilight; así es como ellos se había conocido, cuando los chicos estuvieron en la edad adecuada para enseñarles, ambos se habían reunidos para discutir sus planes de enseñanza. Un mes mas tarde María estaba mudándose al castillo, a la habitación de Seth.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunté al ver su rostro de preocupación.

—Paola y Collin discutieron… de nuevo.

—Eso no es nuevo —Agregue rápidamente, esos dos no podían pasar diez minutos sin caer en una discusión y si lo hacían era porque previamente habían discutido y estaban en la fase de ignorarse.

—Tuve que sacarlos del debate, se lo tomaron demasiado enserio eso de contradecirse —dijo suspirando con pesar y dándole una mirada de disculpa a Claire.

—No te preocupes, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —Claire le respondió con voz enojada, pero María y yo sabíamos que era con Paola. —Hablaré con ella. Eso no puede seguir así.

—Se están poniendo peor, antes sus discusiones no llegaban al salón de clases, pero ya es la segunda vez esta semana que tengo que retirarlos.

—Están llegando a su limite, pronto no podrán negar sus sentimientos, van a explotar, la pregunta es ¿Será algo bueno o malo?

—Malo —Murmuró María.

—Bueno —Murmuró a su vez Claire. Todas reímos al mismo tiempo.

—Todo era más sencillo cuando eran unos pequeños y adorables niños ¿no? —Dije recordando cuando tenían alrededor de siete y seis años y todos jugaban juntos, sin pelearse.

Pero luego recordé en todos lo problemas en los que se metían, escalando árboles, jugando a las escondidas… de nosotros, sus escapadas al bosque de noche y fruncí el seño al mismo tiempo que ellas.

—O tal vez no —Corregí, consiguiendo que todas riéramos nuevamente.

Era realmente un milagro que Ephraim hubiera salido tan responsable, al ser el primero fue muy consentido y el conejillo de indias de todos nosotros.

Recordé inmediatamente los primeros años en el castillo que solo puedo clasificar como… Caóticos, todos éramos jóvenes y tuvimos que adaptarnos a ser los responsables del lugar, que se mantuviera en orden y todas esas cosas; no fue sencillo, los chicos discutían todo el tiempo, organizar comidas, bailes que como príncipes herederos teníamos que dar, y cuando a eso le agregamos varias mujeres embarazadas era sin duda un ring de boxeo constante, pero al mismo tiempo no cambiaria esos años por nada del mundo.

**Edward POV**** (Italia)**

—Woaa… te ves… realmente no pareces tu, hermano.

Giré al escuchar la sorpresa en la voz de Jasper, me encontré con un hombre rubio de ojos verdes al que estuve a punto de apuntarle con mi arma, de hecho mi mano estaba sobre mi pistola. Menos mal logré detenerme a tiempo al observar la sonrisa tan familiar en aquel rostro extraño.

—Alice y Rosalie se lucieron, Emm. Luces… para nada como tú.

—De hecho, te ves mejor así hermano, deberías quedarte disfrazado siempre —Se burló Jasper haciendo que Emmett le enseñara el dedo medio. Jasper y yo reímos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Alice acercándose a Jasper y abrazándolo por detrás, Rosalie se acercó a Emmett y le dio un beso.

—Cuidado _Kellan_, su esposo está entrenado en todas las artes marciales que existen, puede acabar contigo en menos de cinco segundos —Bromeé, ganándome una risa de Alice, Jasper… y Rosalie.

—Tres para ser exactos —Corrigió Emmett engreído, me sacó la lengua como si fuera un niño pequeño y le dio otro beso a Rosalie, esta vez mas profundo, los demás reímos de nuevo.

—Odio ser aguafiestas, pero es tiempo de irnos —Dijo mi amada esposa detrás de mí, extendí un brazo y ella se acercó rápidamente, sin decir un palabra ella se colocó entre mis brazos observando a Emmett.

—Quiten esas caras de preocupados, no es la primera vez que hago esto, además los tengo de refuerzo —Nos intentó de tranquilizar.

Todos sabíamos que Emmett se podía valer por si mismo y también que todos nos aseguraríamos de que regresara a salvo, pero era imposible no preocuparse cuando una de las personas mas importante para ti estaba a punto de reunirse con un traficante de drogas que podría o no trabajar para los asesinos mas despiadados que conocías.

Todos tomamos aire para despejar nuestras mentes y después de un abrazo grupal, fuimos cada uno a nuestras posiciones, Bella y yo nos acomodamos frente a las computadoras, mientras todos los demas salian, Emmett llegaria en un auto a la fabrica abandonada donde seria la reunion, solo por su puesto. El resto estaria por los alrededores vigilando la zona, no muy lejos pero si lo suficiente para que no los localizaran y lo suficientemente cerca para intervenir si era necesario.

Emmett estacionó el auto frente a la fábrica, sin bajarse de él. Estaba armado por supuesto, con una pistola en su cinturón, un cuchillo en el muslo derecho y una pistola de menor tamaño en el tobillo izquierdo, aunque sus verdaderas armas fueran sus propias manos.

Alice, Rosalie y Jasper estaban por los alrededores, ocultos pero con cámaras que nos daban a Bella y a mí una vista panorámica del lugar. Ademas los tres tenían armas con miras telescópicas para ayudarle, Emmett también cargaba una cámara, era diminuta y estaba en colgando de su oreja derecha en forma de un piercing. A eso hay que agregarle el rastreador de su reloj y el micrófono que colgaba de las cadenas militares que estaban en su cuello, todo era invisible e indetectable por cualquier aparato que ellos pudieran traer para revisarle.

Bella y yo nos habíamos asegurado de eso.

—Un vehiculo se acerca por la derecha —Informó Jasper —Sin placa por supuesto.

—Entendido.

Todos nos enfocamos en el mercedes de color negro que se acercó y estacionó a unos metros del auto de Emmett, tenia los vidrios ahumados y no se podía ver nada dentro aunque eso era de esperarse, al igual que podía apostar mi propio auto a que estaba blindado y los vidrios eran antibalas, el auto de Emmett era así.

Un chico rubio, de no más de diecinueve años salió de la puerta trasera.

—Es un niño —Dijo Bella con horror.

Acerqué la cámara que estaba sobre el retrovisor del lado del conductor del carro de Emm, el chico era muy joven para estar en una reunión tan peligrosa como esta; sin poder evitarlo recordé a mis propios hijos y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginármelos en una situación como esta; su cabello era corto y desordenado naturalmente, tenia la cara de un ángel a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, pero sus ojos…. esos indiferentes ojos azules eran los de un asesino.

Por un momento me recordaron a los ojos de los gemelos Vulturis y temí que el chico fuera el hijo de alguno de ellos.

—Con cuidado, el chico es peligroso —Dije, al notar que el chico cargaba lo que parecía ser un arma debajo de su chaqueta negra, agregué— Está armado.

—Raro seria que no lo estuviera —Agregó Alice con amargura, tampoco le sentaba bien que alguien tan joven estuviera metido en todo esto.

El chico se acercó hacia el auto con cuidado, colocó la pistola en su mano pero no apuntó, Emmett salió de su propio auto, intercambiaron unas palabras claves y luego de un asentimiento por parte del chico hacia el Mercedes, las puertas delanteras se abrieron y dieron a conocer a los verdaderos traficantes.

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja salió de la puerta del conductor, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero y una camiseta negra, caminó con elegancia mortal hacia el chico y le colocó una mano en la espalda. El chico se relajó casi imperceptiblemente, era obvio que había alguna relación entre ellos ¿Seria su madre? Compartían el mismo color de ojos.

De la puerta del copiloto salió en cambio un hombre rubio, el cual era la versión adulta del chico, su padre sin duda, al igual que la mujer se movía como un asesino, vestía una chaqueta de cuero y su cabellos estaba recogido en una cola de caballo a la altura del cuello. Este se colocó frente al chico y la mujer; él era el que estaba a cargo de las negociaciones y sin embargo pude notar que su posición era defensiva.

—Los negocios deben quedar entre familia ¿no? —Dijo Rosalie con desprecio.

Emmett se portó como un profesional durante toda la reunión, está era en realidad un especie de entrevista para determinar si Emmett podría unírseles, por lo tanto no duraron mas de media hora hablando. Detalles sobre la entrega de la mercancía, como se repartirían el dinero fueron dichos de manera fría y calculada, aunque la mujer no decía nada era obvio que estaba evaluando cada reacción de Emmett, el chico mientras tanto no dejaba de ver por los alrededores, vigilante.

—Te llamaremos, para la próxima reunión —Le dijo el hombre tendiéndole un teléfono celular a Emmett.

—De acuerdo, pero necesito saber para quien trabajo.

—Para mí, James —Se presentó el hombre con una falsa sonrisa —Victoria, mi querida esposa —Agregó estirando su mano hacia ella, la mujer rápidamente fue a su lado — y mi hijo, como difícilmente podría negar, Michael.

Emmett dio un asentimiento en reconocimiento a cada uno de ellos; sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

La familia se marchó rápidamente y Emmett se quedó de pie observándolos hasta que se perdieron de vista, segundos después se montó en el auto y desapareció; el resto nos quedamos vigilando si alguien seguía a Emmett, cuando notamos que todo era seguro, nos reunimos de nuevo y fuimos a la casa que estábamos alquilando.

Media hora después Emmett apareció luciendo como él mismo. Rosalie se lanzó sobre para darle un apasionado beso, luego de un rápido a brazo a los demás, comenzamos a discutir sobre el siguiente paso.

Estábamos almorzando cuando mi celular sonó, me extrañó pues ese numero solo lo tenían mis familiares y amigos cercanos, de los cuales la mitad estaba aquí. Por alguna razón un mal presentimiento me invadió el cuerpo.

Tomé el teléfono y al observar el numero de mi tío Eleazar la sensación de que algo iba mal aumentó, sabia que estábamos ocupados y siempre esperaba a que llamáramos nosotros para decirnos algo. Los demás me observaron ansiosos.

—Tío…

—_Edward… siento llamarte pero… algo pasó, los chicos…_—La voz de Eleazar sonaba avergonzada y muy preocupada. Pero la mención de mis hijos me puso alerta.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Les ocurrió algo a Beth, Charlie? —Pregunté con un grito.

—_¿Estas con los demás, Edward? Ponme en alta voz_ —Lo hice rápidamente.

—Ya está tío, aquí estamos todos, ¿Qué les pasó a los chicos? —Pregunté con los nervios apoderándose de mí, mis hermanos no lucían muy diferentes; todos observábamos el teléfono con desesperación.

—_Ellos…_

—¡Habla ya! —Gritó Emmett.

—_Jace, Charlie, Elizabeth y Lilian han escapado del instituto._

_._

_

* * *

_

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap!**

**¿Preguntas?**

**Besos a todas!**

**Recuerden dejar su Review!**

**Yari Cullen Black. **


	4. Solo adolescentes

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Como hace tiempo que no les publico (Perdón por eso) les dejo de nuevo quien es quien:**

**Charlie y Beth: Gemelos hijos de Edward y Bella, Charlie tiene cabello y ojos castaños, Beth cabello dorado y ojos verdes. **

**Jace: Rubio de ojos azules, hijo de Alice y Jazz.**

**Lilian (Lil): Pelo negro ojos azules. Hija de Emm y Rose.**

**Ed e Isa: Los principes, cabello negro y ojos dorados.**

**Ephraim: Hijo de Jared y Kim. Beta y mejor amigo de Ed. Imprimado de Sarah.**

**Paola: Hija mayor de Quil y Claire, mejor amiga de Isa, imprimada de Collin.**

**Brady: Hijo menor de Quil y Claire. Le gusta ****Isa****, el aire libre y hacer ejercicio.**

**Sarah: Hija de Kate y Embry. Imprimada de Eph PERO enamorada de Ed. Mejor amiga de Collin.**

**Collin: Hijo de Leah y Taylor. Engreído. Imprimado de Pao, mejor amigo de Sarah.**

**Vanesa: Hija mayor de Seth y María. Cabello negro y corto, buena peleadora.**

**Levy: Hijo menor de Seth y María. Igual a Seth, tanto ****física como mentalmente. No tiene manada por ahora.**

No tengo escusa por la demora, espero que realmente disfruten el cap, quiero demostrarle la personalidad de los chicos poco a poco. Y por si acaso NO pienso dejar de escribir estas historias.

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Solo**** adolescentes.**

**Jace POV.**

Habíamos aterrizado hace pocos minutos, los cuatro observamos en todas direcciones medio esperando que nuestros padres salieran de entre las personas y nos arrastraran de regreso al instituto; luego de unos diez minutos, que parecieron los mas largos de nuestras vidas, salimos del aeropuerto, caminamos o mejor dicho corrimos, hasta un local de comida rápida que estaba a pocos metros del aeropuerto; mientras Lil y Beth pedían nuestra comida, Charlie y yo fuimos a cambiarnos a los baños, pues los cuatro destacábamos demasiado al ir vestidos de negro casi por completo en pleno medio día.

Entramos a los privados que estaban vacíos, me cambié el pantalón militar por un Jean claro que mi madre me había traído de Francia mas una camisa azul claro de botones, Dolce y Gabbana, que cubría una sencilla camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo, cuando salí Charlie ya estaba fuera y se acomodaba su chaqueta que nunca se quitaba, bueno para él que las chaquetas de cuero negra nunca pasaran de moda, me acerqué al espejo para arreglar mi cabello, Charlie me observó y giro sus ojos sin decir nada, ya se había acostumbrado a mi rutina de cuidado personal, mas de siete años viviendo conmigo le habían enseñado que no había manera que dejara el baño hasta lucir menos que perfecto.

Quince minutos después llegué a la mesa al mismo tiempo que la comida, luciendo un par de lentes oscuros sobre mi cabeza, Charlie estaba manejando su teléfono celular, el cual era una versión extraterrestre del de todos nosotros, Charlie había tenido que modificarlos antes de irnos pues nuestros padres nos los habían regalado y todos tenían, por su puesto, un microchip de rastreo, pero el de Charlie parecía mas una computadora de la nasa que un celular y aunque tenia los nuestros actualizados y con mas funciones de lo normal, el suyo era especial y muy pero muy difícil de entender.

Creo que hasta mi tío Edward tendría problemas para usarlo.

Las chicas llegaron diez minutos después, Beth vestía un par de Jeans claros y ajustados, con un suéter Gucci, regalo de mi tía Rose, verde manzana de cuello en V, con unas zapatillas deportivas, blancas con verde de Converse; su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba un pequeño y coqueto sombrero de Jean.

Lilian a su lado, vestía con su típico estilo sport, unos shorts militares cortos, una camiseta negra que tenia dos revólveres blancos entrecruzados, a pesar de su estilo "guerrero" sabia que cada cosa que vestía era de marca, mi tía Rose no le dejaría usar nada menos; su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y dos mechones negros caían detrás de sus orejas; ambas tenían por maquillaje solo un poco de brillo y delineador, lucían hermosas y la cámara que colgaba del cuello de Beth nos hacia lucir como cuatro turistas adolescentes comunes.

Comimos rápidamente y nos marchamos de aquel lugar, buscamos primero un hotel que seria nuestro "cuartel" hasta que consiguiéramos a nuestros padres e ideáramos la mejor manera de enfrentarlos, ninguno tenia realmente una buena manera de aparecernos, no podíamos decirles simplemente "Hola, aquí estamos" sencillamente nos matarían y luego regresarían nuestros cuerpos en partes al instituto.

Luego de dejar nuestras cosas decidimos recorrer un poco Italia, alquilamos unas Vespas, que nos turnábamos para manejar, aunque todos hablamos un perfecto italiano y los cuatro viajábamos mucho, bueno antes de que nuestros padres prácticamente desaparecieran hace un año, lo hacíamos, una de los pocos países que no habíamos visitado era Italia, por razones obvias, poco a poco nos dejamos seducir por la belleza del lugar y terminamos siendo realmente los turistas que aparentábamos.

Algo no muy inteligente por nuestra parte, pero no pudimos evitarlo.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche visitando los lugares mas famosos del país con forma de bota, pasando por la Fontana Di Trevi, el coliseo Romano, entre otros lugares; se nos olvidó por varias horas la verdadera razón de nuestra visita y nos tomamos cientos de fotos por todo el lugar, para el anochecer, de alguna manera terminamos en Nápoles y decidimos comer una pizza de aquel famoso lugar.

La noche nos atrapó de sorpresa, todos riendo y divirtiéndonos sin parar; yo iba detrás de Beth quien manejaba la Vespa de color negro, mientras que Charlie manejaba la plateada con Lilian detrás de él, los hermanos comenzaron a competir y Lilian y yo tuvimos que sujetarnos fuertemente de la cintura de los gemelos, esquivando autos por centímetros y cruzando un semáforo justo antes de que cambiara a color rojo, Beth y yo ganamos la carrera, tal como sabia que lo haríamos, ella era la mejor conductora de nosotros, pero Charlie nunca perdía las esperanzas de derrotar a su gemela, algo de hermanos, supongo. Ambos soltamos un grito de victoria.

Beth se estacionó al pasar el semáforo, ambos nos quitamos los cascos y nos abrazamos mientras celebrábamos riendo y saltando, Charlie y Lil nos alcanzaron pocos minutos después, Beth y yo nos burlamos de ellos unos segundos hasta que todos estallamos en risas.

Lilian de repente se quedó callada y fijo su mirada sobre mi hombro, hacia el único establecimiento que estaba abierto y que tenia luces de neón azules y verdes, me giré y observé el lugar llamado "Luna llena" era una tienda de tatuajes y piercings, me gire de nuevo hacia Lilian y observé que sus ojos brillaban y no por el letrero precisamente, supe sin que dijera nada lo que quería, tanto tiempo juntos hacia que muchas veces las palabras no fueran necesarias entre los cuatro; observé a los gemelos y gemí interiormente al notar que Charlie y Beth sonreían maliciosamente, repito entre nosotros, tres de cuatro veces no eran necesarias las palabras.

—De. Ninguna. Manera —Me negué antes de que dijeran algo. Alguien tenía que ser el sensato de los cuatro.

—Vamos Jace, será divertido. —Comentó Charlie.

—No veo divertido que me claven una aguja repetidamente, muchas gracias.

—Bueno tómalo como un recuerdo de este día —Agregó Beth con ojos suplicantes. Mierda, buen argumento.

—No lo haremos sin ti Jace, lo sabes —Terminó Lilian, tomando mi brazo y haciendo puchero.

Los observé a todos, cada uno de ellos observándome fijamente. Sabía que si me negaba no se harían nada y ellos realmente no me lo reclamarían o reprocharían, éramos todos para uno y uno para todos, siempre había sido así, no había nada que ellos no hicieran por o sin mí y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Mierda…

—Hermano…—Charlie colocó su mano frente a mí con palma hacia arriba, ofreciéndola, mientras Lilian seguía colgada de mi brazo y Beth se colocaba a un lado de Charlie, quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros sin desviar su mirada de mí.

Los recuerdos de este día me golpearon rápidamente y me di cuenta que nunca lo había pasado tan bien como hoy, el día había sido perfecto, junto a mis amigos, _mis hermanos_, riendo y conociendo este maravilloso lugar, y hoy bajo la luz de la luna y un cartel de neón azul y verde, ellos me pedían hacernos un recuerdo de este día para siempre, teníamos las fotos pero sin duda esas podrían desaparecer, poco a poco sentía algo cambiar dentro de mí.

Nuestro futuro era incierto y lo más seguro es que nos tocara un buen castigo, nuestra libertad seria reducida por un largo tiempo, esa libertad plena que sentí junto a ellos hoy… Soltando una maldición entre dientes, sonreí y tomé la mano de Charlie, las chicas chillaron felices y colocaron sus manos sobre las nuestras.

—Si nuestros padres los ven alguna vez… ustedes me obligaron —Bromeé.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Dos horas después, cerca de la media noche, estábamos saliendo del "Luna llena" caminando todos con mucho cuidado pues los cuatros nos hicimos el tatuaje en la parte de adelante de la cadera, debajo del cinturón. No era un lugar muy común para que los hombres se tatuaran, pero ninguno podía tener marcas reconocibles por nuestro futuro trabajo, debíamos pasar desapercibidos. Habíamos tardado un poco en elegir el diseño, pues queríamos algo que nos recordara la libertad que sentimos y lo unidos que estábamos todos, así que con un poco de ayuda de la chica del mostrador y del tatuador, nos decidimos por un círculo que por dentro era la mitad de un sol y una media luna, representado a Eclipse y nuestro compromiso con la agencia y nuestra familia, ya que para nosotros eran lo mismo, además señalamos el norte, sur, este y oeste, como si fuera una brújula, solo que en lugar de eso tenían nuestras iniciales.

En mi caso, en el norte estaba una "J" que me representaba. En el sur estaba una "C" de Charlie, en el este había una "L" de Lilian y al oeste una "B" ya que Beth decidió que era mejor usar su sobrenombre porque ninguno de nosotros la llamaba por su nombre completo, Elizabeth.

La única diferencia entre el mío y el de ellos, eran las posiciones de las letras, pues el norte era uno mismo, el sur era la persona del mismo sexo y a los lados los otros dos.

En contra de todo lo que nos enseñaron, Charlie y Lilian habían terminado con un piercing cada uno, Charlie se lo coloco en su ceja izquierda y Lilian en su ombligo; esos no habían manera de ocultarlos y estaba seguro que seria un milagro si mi tío Emmett y mi tía Bella no se los arrancaran en cuanto se los vieran.

"_Me gustaría ver los rostros de mis tíos cuando los vean"_ Pensé maliciosamente. Sabia que si el castigo para Beth y para mí iba a ser malo, el de ellos seria sin ninguna duda peor. "_Incluso podrían reducir nuestro castigo por lo que ellos habían hecho" _Pensé riendo interiormente.

Nos montamos en las motos de nuevo, esta vez Charlie y yo las manejamos, condujimos al hotel con mucho cuidado pues los tatuajes nos molestaban un poco. Llegamos y subimos a nuestra habitación, habíamos pedido una sola habitación con dos camas matrimoniales, era lo más barato ya que solo contábamos con efectivo, no podíamos usar nuestras tarjetas o seriamos demasiado fáciles de rastrear por nuestros padres. Los cuales a estas alturas ya debían saber que nos habíamos escapado.

Por turnos usamos el baño para cambiarnos y prepararnos para dormir; Charlie y yo compartiríamos una cama y las chicas la otra, no pudimos evitar recordar que cuando teníamos cinco años hacíamos lo mismo; cuando todos estábamos listos para dormir, cada uno acostado y a punto de caer dormido pues el día había sido agotador de una buena manera, me di cuenta que no pude tranquilizar mi mente todo lo que habíamos hecho me rondaba por la mente y no pude evitar pensar en lo imprudentes que habíamos sido, aunque no me arrepentía de nada sin embargo.

—¿Qué haremos mañana? —Pregunté observando al techo.

—Mañana lo pensaremos —Me contestó Lilian desde el otro lado de la habitación soltando un bostezo.

—Deberíamos buscar a nuestros padres…van a matarnos —Agregó Beth, sonando algo preocupada.

—Pensamos mañana —Dijo Charlie imitando a Lil con voz soñolienta.

Solté un suspiro, de nada servia preocuparme por mis padres ahora, ya estábamos aquí y más pronto que tarde los encontraríamos si es que ellos no nos encontraban primero _¿Qué seria peor?_ Me pregunté y luego recordé que en realidad no importa de todas formas ambas serian malas y terminarían con gritos de su parte.

Sin poder evitarlo una imagen de mi madre y padre abrazados se instaló en mi mente, junto con un profundo anhelo en mi corazón. La imagen se amplió y pude observar a mis tíos junto a ellos, esa imagen era una fotografía de sus bodas antes de que los Vulturis explotaran el lugar de recepción.

—_No me arrepiento_ — Habíamos hecho lo correcto, extrañaba a mis padres y maldita sea si dejaba que unos locos psicópatas los alejaran de mí.

—Yo tampoco —La suave respuesta de _mis hermanos_ me indicó que lo había dicho en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

Sonreí, sintiéndome seguro y feliz, sin importar lo que se nos viniera encima, contaba con ellos, en las buenas y en las malas, mi mano se deslizó sobre el vendaje que cubría el tatuaje a mi cadera.

—Los quiero chicos —Susurré en voz baja, como respuesta obtuve varios murmullos que no pude definir correctamente sin embargo supe instintivamente que ellos sentían lo mismo que yo.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de caer inconciente, fue como unos ojos dorados, tan familiares y tan extraños a la vez, reemplazaban la imagen de mis padres y hermanos, lo más extraño fue que realmente no me importó, una sensación de tristeza me inundo, una sensación de anhelo, desesperación e impaciencia, un sentimiento profundo… de…

…de amor.

&.&.&.&.&.&

**Ephraim POV****.**

Caminaba hacia la parte del castillo que era usada para el trabajo real, esta ala era la única en la que entraban personas ajenas al personal y era mi parte favorita del castillo.

Desde que cumplí los dieciséis años los reyes, en ese tiempo los abuelos de Ed, ahora el rey Jacob y la reina Nessie, me dejan entrar en las reuniones que tenían con algunos ministros o consejeros de los reinos, aunque al principio no participaba abiertamente, pues solo me era permitido entrar como oyente disfrutaba de las conversaciones de mi país o Twiligth al cual ya consideraba como propio y había visitado varias veces ya.

Ahora, dependiendo del ministro o consejero incluso podía hablar durante las reuniones si era de confianza, y siempre me pedían mi opinión al finalizar las reuniones, a Kate o Paul les gustaba saber "la opinión de la juventud" y siempre me corregían o aclaraban mis dudas.

Muchas veces Ed se unía a mí en las reuniones, si no tenia algún "deber" real como príncipe, otras veces, cuando las reuniones con el rey y la reina nos interesaban, nos íbamos uno a cada una y luego las discutíamos en la biblioteca, muchas veces coincidíamos en la manera de tratar algún problema, otras veces no, cuando eso pasaba escuchábamos al otro y al día siguiente hablábamos de nuevo, hasta que encontrábamos una decisión que nos complaciera a ambos. No era ningún secreto que yo sería su consejero, así que estábamos agarrando el ritmo de cómo seria nuestra vida cuando él llegara a ser rey.

Eran las nueve de la mañana en estos momentos y yo estaba de pésimo humor, anoche Ed y yo habíamos planeado asistir a la reunión del rey con el ministro de economía de Twiligth, pero en el desayuno Sarah se había sentado junto a Ed y no le había quitado los ojos de encima, casi se caía de su silla para estar cerca de él y a cada oportunidad que tenia le tocaba el brazo… Yo estaba frente a ellos y cuando ella me veía… solo me sonreía cariñosamente… como a un hermano mayor.

Eso me mataba.

Y me daban ganas de matar a alguien, desafortunadamente el objetivo de mi ira era Ed, sabia que no era su culpa, él hacia lo que estaba en su poder para alejarse pero era difícil, viviendo todos en el mismo lugar y ella era persistente, no la trataba mal sino lo contrario era realmente paciente con ella, lo cual agradecía y al mismo tiempo odiaba.

Cada vez que Sarah mostraba el más mínimo interés por él mi estomago se revolvía y mi corazón se aceleraba pero en lugar de bombear sangre era como si el acido quemara mis venas.

Yo era el más tranquilo de nosotros, pero cuando se trataba de Sarah perdía todo rastro de mi control. Ya no era Ephraim el responsable, era Eph el imprimado.

"_No es su culpa" "No es su culpa" "No es su culpa" "No es su culpa"_

Pero por más que decía eso no podía calmar mi enojo; además ¿A quien estaba disculpando? ¿A él?... ¿A ella? ¿Por qué no podía verme como lo hacia con él? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que daría mi vida por ella sin terminar siquiera de pensarlo?...

"_Porque darías la vida por cualquiera de ellos". _Me respondió una vocecita dentro de mí. Sí, lo haría. Pero por ella no lo pensaría ni una vez, ni medio pensamiento antes de hacerlo, incluso con Ed lo pensaría aunque sea una vez, pero ella… Por ella daría todo. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?

"_Porque no la tratas diferente". _Esa estúpida voz de nuevo, aunque esta sonó más como la de Ed, ya que esa frase me la había dicho el príncipe numerosas veces.

No podía hacerlo… ¿Qué si no me quería de esa manera? No podía vivir con su rechazo, simplemente no podría. Prefiero tenerla de amiga que no tenerla para nada.

"_La imprimación siempre es mutua, imbécil. Ella también te ama". _Ed me lo había dicho un millón de veces, al igual que Brady y sus padres. Pero… ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de eso? Teníamos un claro ejemplo en nuestras narices… Paola y Collin, ella lo rechazaba cada vez que lo veía y Collin sufría por eso. Yo no podía soportar la idea que Sarah me viera con enojo, mucho menos con la rabia que Pao le profesaba a Collin.

Sacudí mi cabeza de todos esos pensamientos, me concentré en caminar hacia el área de reuniones, tal vez podría limpiar el lugar o que se yo; pero el sentimiento de culpa me invadía de nuevo, había dejado el comedor de tal manera que casi arranqué las puertas por la rabia que sentía, no le di ni una mirada a Ed y aunque luché contra eso, no pude marcharme sin verla de nuevo, sus hermosos ojos marrones con reflejos dorados, me miraban con sorpresa… confusión y preocupación.

Ella realmente no tenia ni idea de lo que me hacia.

Y como un imbécil le sonreí para intentar tranquilizarla, aunque sé que esa sonrisa era falsa, sabia que Ed lo había notado, pude sentir su mirada sobre mí mientras me marchaba. Eso solo hizo que me enojara más, no con él, sino conmigo mismo. Estaba siendo injusto con mi mejor amigo, pero no soportaba verle cuando me robaba la atención de la chica que amaba con toda mi alma.

Y eso me volvía loco.

Estaba alcanzando la puerta que separaba el área de reuniones y el del personal cuando escuché unos rápidos pasos detrás de mí, mi cuerpo se tenso al pensar que era Ed que corría tras de mí, no sería la primera vez, pero no estaba de ánimos de hablar con él, no quería decir nada de lo que me arrepintiera luego. Por eso hable sin girarme.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito un tiempo para calmarme —Mi voz fue más fría de lo normal.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Parece que vas a arrancar el pomo de la puerta, sin mencionar que casi arrancaste la puerta del comedor.

—Collin —Me giré sorprendido, aflojando el agarre al pomo de la puerta pero sin soltarla.

—Eph… vamos no es su culpa. —Dijo de manera suave, acercándose a mí y colocando una mano sobre mi hombro tratando de consolarme.

—Lo sé —Dije apretando los dientes. —, pero eso no hace que duela menos. _Tú _más que nadie sabes que eso no hace que duela menos. —Agregué con el dolor tiñendo mi voz.

Su mano se retiró de mi hombro como si quemara y desvió su mirada pero no antes de que viera su dolor reflejado en ellos. Me golpeé mentalmente, solo porque yo estuviera herido por mi imprimación no tenia porque hacer sentir mal a Collin por la suya. Paola hoy lo había ignorado totalmente durante el desayuno.

—Si, lamentablemente lo sé. —Respondió tristemente.

El silencio nos rodeo por un minuto incómodo.

A pesar de que Ed era mi mejor amigo sin ninguna duda, Collin y yo compartíamos una gran amistad, debido a que teníamos algo en común… éramos los únicos chicos imprimados de la nueva manada "real" además de que éramos los mayores, aunque Collin era mayor que Ed e Isa por dos meses nada más.

Nuestra amistad era una especie de secreto, aunque no porque lo ocultáramos a propósito, cada tres días aproximadamente, yo vagueaba por el castillo alrededor de la medianoche cuando no podía dormir pensado en Sarah, siempre terminaba en las caballerizas, donde por pura casualidad Collin estaba siempre. Ya sea vigilando a algún animal enfermo o simplemente porque le gustaba estar allí.

Desde que Collin cumplió la mayoría de edad una botella de ron nos acompañaba, yo la llevaba una vez a la semana, esas noches en que nos reuníamos y emborrachábamos hablando de las chicas que nos destrozaban el corazón día tras día. Solo nosotros nos entendíamos realmente, por más que Ed pudiera imaginárselo, no se podía comprender lo que era para mí ser visto como solo un amigo, Collin en cambio entendía perfectamente lo que era no estar con su imprimación, aunque desde mi punto de vista el la tenia peor que yo, Sarah no me quería como yo deseaba pero al menos no me odiaba.

Mi mano aun seguía en la perilla de la puerta cuando Collin se limpió la garganta.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a la universidad? Tengo que ver cuando tengo que entregar los papeles para inscribirme.

Collin, el hijo de Leah Clearwater, el chico quería estudiar medicina como su padre, Taylor quien era el medico del castillo. Ya había sido aceptado en la universidad, igual que todos nosotros, solo esperaban que nuestra tutora, María, la esposa de Seth y por extensión la tía política de Collin, diera su aprobación ya que ella era representante de el consejo de educación y la encargada de nuestros estudios de secundaria. Ed, Isa, Paola, Collin y yo estábamos por terminar, mientras que a Vanesa, Brady, _Sarah_ y por supuesto Levy, les faltaba por lo menos un año más.

Ed e Isa no tendrían que ir a la universidad ya que sus padres se encargarían de enseñarlos a manejarse en todos los aspectos, reales y políticos, Paola iba a hacer cursos de chef y repostería, Collin estudiaría medicina y yo estudiaría política y administración, aunque también estaría en las reuniones y sabia que Ed me acompañaría a algunas de mis clases, la misma Isa me había pedido que le diera un cronograma de mis clases para ir a las que le llamaran la atención, ella podía ser muy liberal al punto de ser considerada un poquito salvaje, pero estaba comprometida con ser una buena reina cuando le tocara gobernar.

Aunque sabia que, cuando Brady entrara en la universidad a sus clases de botánica y educación física, Isa también le acompañaría, igual seria cuando Sarah estuviera estudiando veterinaria; lo que me lleva a la otra razón por la que me gustaba estar con Collin… era el mejor amigo de Sarah, pues ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Leah y por lo tanto con él. Era algo egoísta pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Recordando que no le había respondido a Collin, asentí en su dirección, soltando la puerta, un tiempo fuera del castillo me ayudaría a tranquilizarme.

—Claro, vamos.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

—¿Estamos bien? —La voz de Ed a mi espalda sonaba tensa y me sentí inmediatamente culpable por no haberle hablado desde que llegue de acompañar a Collin a la universidad. _Odio esto_.

Ya era pasado el medio día y había estado evitándolo, suspiré y me giré en su dirección, la mirada dolida de Ed hizo que me sintiera incluso peor. Era un completo imbécil.

—Estamos bien Ed, yo… lo siento —Era lo único que podía decir.

—Ok, lo entiendo —Respondió haciendo una pequeña mueca. _Odio esto_.

"_No, no lo entiendes pero__… lo intentas" _ Pensé viendo a mi mejor amigo, luciendo como un cachorro golpeado y de nuevo quise golpearme a mi mismo.

—Collin y yo fuimos a la universidad y hay un montón de charlas a las que te encantará ir cuando estemos oficialmente graduados —Me obligue a sonreírle, odiaba cuando estábamos así.

—Genial— Dijo simplemente, sin observarme todavía por supuesto que eso le recordaba el hecho de que me tuve que ir del castillo para huir de él o estaba seguro de que eso era lo que pensaba, cuando realmente estaba huyendo de mí mismo.

Joder… Soy un completo y grandísimo imbécil, ¿Ya dije cuanto _odio_ esto? ¿O las ganas que tengo de _golpearme_ ahora mismo? Si hubiera sido Brady o algún otro el responsable de la cara larga de Ed lo habría golpeado.

Me acerqué más a Ed y le coloqué una mano sobre su hombro, apretando mi mano cuando aun así no se había dignado a mirarme, cuando sus ojos dorados me miraron quise que me tragara la tierra.

_Odio esto_.

_Odio esto_.

_Odio esto_.

—En serio teníamos que ir a la universidad ¿sabes? el momento solo fue conveniente. —Le dije observándolo directamente a los ojos para que entendiera lo que quería decir. —Ya no tendré que ir pasado mañana y no me perderé la reunión de la reina con el consejo de asuntos internacionales.

Traducción: No es tu culpa y yo lo sé, solo necesitaba calmarme, así que déjalo ir.

La pequeña sonrisa me demostró que si lo había entendido.

—El ministro informó que varias empresas estaban violando unas leyes…

Ed me explicó con detalles la reunión que me había perdido. Poco a poco nos relajamos y el momento incómodo quedó en el pasado, terminamos discutiendo sobre las decisiones de la reina, como siempre lo hacíamos y no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando ambos reímos por pensar exactamente en la misma solución que por casualidad era exactamente la que la reina Ness había tomado.

Aunque por dentro ambos sabíamos que era solo cuestión de tiempo que se repitiera, éramos adolescentes después de todo y nos conocíamos demasiado bien.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, ya estoy de vacas asi que creo qeu podre actualizar mas seguido!**

**Un BESO a todas.**

**Yari Cullen Black**


	5. ¿Bueno o malo?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Bueno esta vez no me tardé casi! xD Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**** ¿Bueno o malo?**

**Mike POV.**

—Terminé con la entrevista, padre. Mañana me informaran si quedé becado o no —Le dije a mi padre a penas atendió el teléfono.

—¿Notaste que sospecharan de tus papeles? —Preguntó y noté con satisfacción algo de preocupación en su voz.

—No, el encargado de seguridad del castillo los revisó y a penas leyó que era huérfano olvidó revisar lo demás; decir que mis padres murieron cuando tenia diez años fue lo mejor que se nos pudo ocurrir, prácticamente me dijeron que comenzaba mañana —Mi padre soltó una risa que sonó malvada.

—Ese es mi chico —Dijo sonando orgulloso, inmediatamente sonreí para mí mismo.

Un bostezo salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo y mi padre lo escuchó.

—Lo mejor será que descanses, debes estar cansado por el viaje.

—Si, un poco —Le dije tratando de hacerme el duro, la verdad era que estaba a punto de caer desmayado del cansancio.

—Te dejo entonces, apenas te llamen nos informas ¿De acuerdo?...Eh, Tu madre te manda saludos

—Por supuesto, saluda a mamá de mi parte —Evité que la decepción se filtrara en mi voz y enseguida quise golpearme a mi mismo ¿Qué clase de espía era si lloraba por mi mami en mi primera noche lejos de ellos?

—Dalo por hecho…—Un silencio y luego agregó —, ten mucho cuidado Michael, recuerda todo lo que te hemos enseñado, debes ser invisible.

—Lo sé, tú y mamá me han entrenado bien, seré un fantasma y cuando tenga la información me iré y será como si no hubiera existido —Aunque no me gustaba que dudara de mis habilidades debo admitir que se sentía bien que se preocupara por mí.

—Es la primera vez que vas solo —Escuché que dijo suavemente, lo dijo para sí mismo y por eso guarde silencio. —Adiós hijo… cuídate —Con mi corazón apretado y queriendo golpearme nuevamente por mi sentimentalismo no bienvenido, asentí y luego recordé que no podía verme.

—Hablamos después papá… cuídense también —Y me quedé unos minutos con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja cuando colgó.

Me forcé a dejar mi celular en una de las mesas de noche al lado de mi cama, me levanté y comencé a guardar mi ropa en el armario que vino con el apartamento que había alquilado, mi ropa estaba constituida por jeans y camisas de manga corta de colores oscuros, nada de marcas, todo era común y corriente, perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Estaba agotado, pero me obligue a terminar con la ropa, luego tomando un par de boxers azules oscuros caminé hacia el cuarto de baño.

Me quite la ropa y mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara me observé a mi mismo en el espejo, media un metro ochenta, mi cabello rubio estaba aplastado con gelatina y partido al medio debido a que tenia que lucir bien para la entrevista, hice una mueca odiaba llevarlo así, normalmente lo llevaba desordenado; mis ojos azules lucían apagados por el cansancio pero normalmente eran de un azul cielo en pleno mediodía soleado. Mi rostro era idéntico al de mi padre, al igual que mi cabello, mis ojos en cambio eran los mismos que los de mi madre, e incluso igual de fríos.

Mis hombros y brazos eran musculosos al igual que mis piernas, pero no de manera exagerada, mi abdomen era plano y con seis bien formados "cuadros" debido al entrenamiento al que me habían sometido mis padres desde que tenía memoria.

Mi madre y padre eran asesinos a sueldo, expertos ladrones e increíbles espías, trabajaban para los malos y desde que nací he crecido alrededor de los peores seres humanos que existen en el planeta, a muchos pocas veces podía llamárseles de esa manera, sin embargo mis padres se las arreglaron para hacerme sentir querido, nunca me dejaron solo por mas de un par de horas, nunca me sentí menospreciado, ni tuve una infancia que considerada infeliz, solo… diferente; me habían enseñado a manejarme en ese mundo, entrenándome física y mentalmente, diciendo como debía ocultar mis emociones y siempre mantenerme frío y calculador o al menos a aparentarlo.

Sin embargo, había asesinado a mi primera persona cuando tenía diez años y mis padres lo celebraron como si hubiera ganado un campeonato de béisbol o sacado la mayor nota de mi salón de clases, me llevaron a un restaurante de comida rápida y me dejaron jugar en los videojuegos y el parque que había allí, me dejaron pedir todo lo que quise; fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, a pesar de que aún tenia sangre seca debajo de mis uñas, no me pareció extraño entonces y para cuando cumplí los catorce años ya llevaba diez personas asesinadas.

Nunca fui a una escuela, mis padres me habían enseñado todo lo necesario, no tenía amigos, no confiaba en nadie aparte de mis padres, ellos me lo habían enseñado, las personas no eran confiables. Y el tiempo me lo había demostrado también, había visto como cientos de hombres y mujeres traicionaban a sus esposos, hijos, familiares y jefes, ofreciendo todo lo que tenían y lo que no, cuando segundos antes habían jurado que nunca hablarían. Solo con tener un arma apuntada a su cabeza cantaban como pájaros, olvidando sus juramentos de lealtad eterna.

Mis padres me habían enseñado a soportar el dolor, forjaron en mí el sentido de lealtad de la manera más dura, pero era por mi bien o eso me habían dicho y yo nunca lo dudé, había visto las consecuencias de traicionar a la persona equivocada de primera mano y desde hace pocos años yo mismo había sido el causante de aquellos gritos que a veces escuchaba en mis pesadillas.

Y aún así, cualquiera que me veía en la calle pensaba que era un ángel, mi sonrisa perfecta, mi rostro siempre calmado, todo producto de un entrenamiento. Mis padres y yo formábamos el cuadro de una común y perfecta familia feliz cuando estábamos en público, nadie sospechaba que debajo de la bonita fachada se encontraba una familia de asesinos… los ángeles de la muerte, así nos habían comenzado a llamar desde que comencé a participar abiertamente en los trabajos de mis padres hace cuatro años, como el de ayer, donde había estado en la reunión con un hombre que repartiría drogas en Italia. Nadie sospechaba de mí, mi rostro aparentaba una inocencia que no tenia y mis padres se aprovechaban de eso.

Actualmente tengo diecinueve años, aunque a veces siento que tuviera cuarenta.

Mientras me metía en la ducha, mi mente viajo a la razón por la que estaba en este lugar, los nuevos jefes habían decidido que confiaban lo suficiente en mis padres y en mí para algo más que el manejo de las drogas, finalmente pues llevábamos varios meses trabajando para ellos, la verdadera razón para que nos contrataran era por el trabajo de espionaje, secuestro y posiblemente homicidio al que estábamos acostumbrados, aunque nuestros objetivos nunca habían sido una familia real.

Estábamos mejorando, si me lo preguntaban.

Terminé la ducha y me vestí rápidamente pasé de la cama que me llamaba a gritos para hacerle caso a mi estomago primero; había estado en un avión por tres horas y llegué, al mediodía, directo a la entrevista en el castillo, tardé unas dos horas allí, luego tuve que buscar el apartamento que estaba a media hora en autobús del castillo, me tomó una hora conseguir el maldito edificio.

Tomé un sándwich que había comprado y lo devoré rápidamente mientras bebía una cerveza, me tambaleé de regreso a la habitación por el cansancio, me tiré sobre la cama y caí en un profundo sueño.

El sonido de mi teléfono me despertó al día siguiente, contesté con voz soñolienta y cuando colgué tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, marqué el número que me sabía de memoria y esperé a que contestaran, al escuchar la voz de mi padre solo dije:

—Lo conseguí. Comienzo hoy mismo.

**Vanesa POV.**

Estaba entrenando en la sala de ejercicios del castillo junto a Brady cuando la puerta se abrió y noté al príncipe Ed y Ephraim entrar de lo más sonrientes, bromeando entre ellos; solté un suspiro de alivio y sonreí, me alegraba muchísimo que se arreglaran, era extraño e incómodos verlos peleados.

Intercambiamos saludos mientras Brady y yo nos lanzábamos golpes, amaba luchar con Brady pues era realmente un desafío ganarle, no temía lastimarme como Collin, Eph y Ed lo hacían, sabia que yo podía resistir lo que él me lanzara. Conocía mis limites y mas de una vez admitía que eran muy cercanos a los suyos, incluso una vez él se rindió primero; ese día me sentí orgullosa de mí misma pues Brady era una maquina de hacer ejercicios.

Yo no era elegante como Sarah, que solo venia para utilizar la bicicleta y la caminadora, Isa ni siquiera venia pues prefería ejercitarse afuera, corriendo por los alrededores del castillo, Paola estaba en medio de ellas, a veces venia con Sarah otras corría con Isa, solo yo me entrenaba como los chicos. Mi cuerpo era pequeño, pero firme y puro músculos bien formados, sin embargo no llegaba a los extremos de parecer un hombre y no pretendía hacerlo.

Los chicos comenzaron a estirarse y hacer cardio por unos minutos antes de unirse a Brady y a mí en la plataforma de pelea, era en realidad un ring de boxeo, cuando éramos más pequeños, nuestros padres hacían que los chicos resolvieran sus asuntos aquí, liberando su adrenalina y las ganas de golpearse mutuamente de una manera controlada. Nunca me dejaron hacerlo a mí. Por más que rogué.

Yo vestía un top por encima de mi ombligo, con unos shorts pegados que me llegaban hasta las rodillas de color azul marino; Brady solo vestía unos shorts rojos y sus zapatos deportivos negros, Eph y Ed unas camisetas blancas sin mangas y shorts negros. Brady era como una pared, todo músculos, siempre lo he comparado con Vin Diesel; mientras que Ed y Eph eran mas como Paul Walker, muy bien formados pero no exagerados; otra buena razón para entrenar con ellos, la vista era magnifica, aunque los quería como si fueran mis hermanos no era ciega.

—Vamos mi príncipe, peleemos —Le dije a Ed haciendo una falsa reverencia, Ed odiaba que nosotros le dijéramos así.

—Vas a caer Vanesa —Respondió mientras Brady y Eph salían del cuadrilátero para darnos espacio.

—Ya veremos quien termina besando el suelo mi príncipe —Le respondí confiada de mi misma. Ed era muy delicado conmigo y yo amaba meterme con él.

—Te apuesto el trabajo sobre los lagos de Twilight a que Vanesa gana —Escuché que Brady le murmuraba a Eph.

—Trato —Respondió a Eph a Brady, luego le gritó a Ed —No tengas piedad hermano, seguro que ella no la tendrá contigo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, Ed hizo una mueca pero me sonrió y comenzamos.

Diez minutos después el príncipe Ed me tenia despaldas sobre el suelo, estaba sobre mí, ambos jadeando por aire.

—Gané —Escuché que Eph exclamaba.

—Espera —Dijo Brady y supe que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. Esa era una situación muy común cuando nosotros peleábamos y él me había enseñado como zafarme, si podía salir debajo de la pared que él era, Ed seria pan comido.

Me retorcí de una manera que hizo que Ed se concentrara en sujetar mis brazos y se olvidara de mis piernas, cuando sentí mis piernas lo suficientemente sueltas, las levanté y rodee su cuello con ellas, sorprendiéndolo perdió total control pues automáticamente me soltó para liberar mi agarre sobre su cuello, un minuto después lo tenia inmovilizado sobre su espalda.

—Quiero mi trabajo con más de veinte páginas —Exclamó Brady triunfante mientras subía al ring y me ayudaba a levantarme.

—De acuerdo —Gruñó Ephraim mientras ayudaba a Ed a levantarse.

El príncipe se levanto acariciándose el cuello, me ofreció una mano yo la quité del camino y le abrace, el me lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

—Se me olvida lo ágil que eres, sin resentimientos —Me aseguró, yo le sonreí. —Aunque debo admitir que mi ego está algo lastimado.

—Por eso debes luchar mas conmigo Ed, estas acostumbrado a usar solo fuerza contra los chicos —Le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla. —, fue suficiente para mí, tengo que visitar a mi abuelo. Nos vemos chicos.

Todos se despidieron de mí y yo me marché al baño, para ducharme y cambiarme; yo veía a mi abuelo cada semana y desde que cumplí los quince años lo veía en un café, siempre distinto, fuera del castillo. Stephan era el padre de mi madre y según me ha dicho mi madre, él era muy sobreprotector con ella hasta que conoció a mi padre, prácticamente la había arrojado a sus brazos y exigido que se casaran rápidamente, el día de la boda mi abuelo brillaba de orgullo por que su hija se casara con un miembro del castillo de los futuros rey y reina de Twiligth y La Push, hasta ahora mi madre no entendía la felicidad de mi abuelo, pero yo si.

Me vestí sencillamente, con un par de jeans, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra, asegurándome de colocarme el dije y la cadena que mi abuelo me había regalado cuando cumplí los trece años y me había confesado su mayor secreto, fui a despedirme de mis padres que estaban en una reunión con el rey Jake; antes de poder tocar la puerta sentí a alguien entrar desde la puerta de las fotocopiadoras a un lado, al girarme todos mi sentidos se pusieron alertas ante el desconocido.

Era un chico rubio con las facciones de un ángel, una sonrisa que me aceleró el corazón cruzó su rostro y yo desvié la mirada pero no antes de notar aquellos hermosos ojos azules. Era sin duda alguna el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, lo cual era mucho decir considerando que los chicos de mi manada eran considerados los más bellos de Twiligth y La Push.

Sin embargo, mi alarma interna de peligro se activó de inmediato, a pesar de su mirada tierna ese chico me daba mala espina, algo en mis entrañas me gritaba que me alejara a pesar de que mi cuerpo no quería. Forcé a que mi voz saliera lo más neutral posible, aunque sé que sonó con cautela.

—¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

—Soy Michael, estoy becado a partir de hoy. Trabajo para Paul y para Kate —Respondió sonando relajado, sin embargo mis defensas no bajaron, había algo extraño en él; su mirada me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me sentí ruborizar; su sonrisa se amplió —¿Tú quien eres?

—Soy Vanesa —Le respondí, forzando a tranquilizarme, era un simple pasante, uno terriblemente guapo, pero solo un chico más. Me enderecé, no había notado que estaba en posición de defensa. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo una vez más, era alto del tamaño de los chicos, parecía un poco mayor que mis dieseis años.

De nuevo nuestras miradas se encontraron, el parecía complacido de mi revisión, su mirada me atrapó, esos ojos azules eran hipnotizantes, sin darme cuenta me había acercado a él, entonces lo vi y me alejé de él al tiempo que la puerta de la oficina del rey se abría y Paul salía.

—Michael necesito que saques unas copias de… Oh Vanesa ¿Qué haces aquí cariño? —Preguntó Paul acercándose para saludarme, mientras lo abrazaba, observé a Michael, tenia una mirada extraña, entre sorprendida y enojado o tal vez era ¿divertido y cauteloso? No lo supe pues cuando Paul me soltó y lo observé el chico sonreía amablemente de nuevo, un sentimiento de inquietud y alarma me recorrieron.

Había algo extraño con este chico.

—Busco a mi mamá o a mi papá, ¿Están adentro? —Pregunté ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Michael. Claro él no sabia quien era yo.

—Si, están hablando con Jake, pasa. —Me fui sin dirigirle una mirada al extraño con los ojos hipnotizantes aunque pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi —Michael sácale copias…—La voz de Paul desapareció cuando la puerta se cerró.

—¿Ya estas lista para irte cariño? —La pregunta de mi padre hizo que reaccionara y después de saludarlos a todos, asentí.

—El abuelo ya me dijo que estaba allá, debo marcharme.

—¿Stephan sabe que es bienvenido aquí, verdad? —Preguntó el rey Jacob— No me gusta que salgas del castillo tú sola.

—Si lo sabe rey, pero prefiere verme afuera algunas veces y puedo cuidarme yo solita, pregúntale a tu hijo, lo acabo de derribar en el cuadrilátero. —Todos rieron menos mi madre que me dio una mirada desaprobadora, no le gustaba que yo luchara contra los chicos.

—Ya le he dicho a mi padre que puede venir cuando quiera, pero dice que las paredes del castillo lo hacen sentir claustrofóbico, dice que una vez cada dos semanas, cuando viene a visitar a Levy ya es demasiado, pronto va a hacer que acompañe a Vanesa.

—De acuerdo, me sentiré más tranquilo cuando salgan los dos —Exclamó el rey y no pude verlo con más que cariño, era genial que se preocupara por mí como con cualquiera de sus hijos.

—Me marcho ya, no quiero hacer que mi abuelo espere demasiado, solo pasaba para avisarles.

—Ten mucho cuidado Vanesa.

—Que te diviertas, hija.

—Gracias, nos vemos en un rato.

Cuando salí me despedí de Paul con la mano y al pasar junto al cuarto de copiado me topé de nuevo con la mirada del chico nuevo, Michael, un escalofrío me recorrió cuando me sonrió pero yo se la devolví, no dejándome intimidar, de nuevo la sorpresa recorrió su rostro y luego de nuevo lo vi, aquello que hizo que me alejara antes del chico.

Sus ojos, se habían vuelto fríos, más fríos que el acero o el hielo, esa mirada que mi abuelo me había enseñado a temer y sobre todo a reconocer como la mirada de un asesino.

**Bella POV**

—¡Ninguno contesta!

La voz enojada de Emmett hizo que me estremeciera y perdiera el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo miré enojada, pero estaba tan concentrado gritándole al teléfono que no lo notó, suspiré, podía entenderlo perfectamente, había pasado ya un día desde que recibimos la llamada de Eleazar diciéndonos que nuestros hijos habían escapado del instituto de Eclipse.

Los seis sabíamos que era nuestra culpa y que debimos imaginarnos que nuestros chicos harían algo loco como eso, pero nunca pensamos que lo harían antes de graduarse, nosotros no teníamos intención de hacerlos unirse a nosotros, era demasiado peligroso, la idea era mantenerlos ocupados con misiones de protección, pero ellos se nos adelantaron.

—De nada sirve gritarles a sus celulares Emm —Dijo Jasper sonando mas relajado, pero todos sabíamos que estaba igual de preocupado que nosotros, además también tenia un teléfono en su mano, marcando.

—A algo tengo que gritarle ya que no puedo hacerlo con ellos —Replicó Emmett. —¿Nada aún? —Preguntó en dirección a Edward y a mí. Los dos negamos con la cabeza.—¡Maldición!

—Puedes repetirlo —Agregó Rosalie, al igual que su esposo tenía su teléfono en sus manos y marcaba el número de alguno de los chicos. —No puedo creer que se hayan marchado así como así.

—¿En serio no puedes creerlo? Los forzamos a esto Rosalie —Dijo Jasper amargamente —Los hemos mantenido alejados por demasiado tiempo, me sorprende que hayan esperado tanto.

—¡Jasper! —Le reprochó Alice, luego agregó en voz mas baja —No teníamos más opción —Jazz fue a su lado y la abrazó.

—Lo sé…Lo siento Rose —Jasper se disculpó y ella asintió en su dirección, todos nos culpábamos, pero no era momentos de señalar a alguien, teníamos que conseguir a nuestros hijos.

—Eso no importa ahora —Habló Edward por primera vez y leyendo mi mente —Lo importante es encontrarlos y asegurarnos de que estén sanos y salvos, luego podremos encerrarlos hasta que cumplan los cuarenta más o menos —Todos sonreímos levemente pero nuestro humor de nuevo se tornó en preocupación.

A estas alturas lo único que sabíamos es que no estaban en el instituto y que habían destruidos los localizadores de sus teléfonos celulares, tampoco contestaban sus celulares pues ellos sabían que podíamos localizarles apenas los contestaran, ellos nos conocían tan bien como nosotros a ellos, por lo tanto habíamos deducido que debían estar en Italia, buscando la manera de llegar a nosotros antes de que los descubriéramos.

El problema era ¿Cómo sabían donde estábamos?

Edward y yo nos habíamos infiltrados en todas las cámaras de seguridad que tenían ahora por todas partes en el país italiano, nos había costado un par de horas pero finalmente logramos entrar y usando un programa de reconocimiento de rostros estábamos buscándolos por las calles italianas, una parte de mí rogaba que no funcionara.

—¡Maldita sea! —La exclamación de Edward hizo que todos nos giráramos en su dirección, sonó realmente furioso.

—¿Que pasó? ¿Los encontraste? —Preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

—No, pero saben donde estamos —Respondió sonando furioso y sorprendido —Charlie se metió en mi computadora.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté desconcertada, yo no podía meterme en la computadora de mi esposo al menos que él quisiera. Me levanté de donde estaba sentada y fui a observar su computadora.

—La manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol —Dijo Rosalie algo divertida.

—Si —contestó Edward concentrado en su laptop—, esto no debería estar aquí, lo conseguí por casualidad, un archivo temporal que pronto se borraría por mis programas; nunca me hubiera enterado que algo entró en la computadora.

Corrí a mi computadora y busque el archivo temporal a ver si estaba en la mía también, me quedé con la boca abierta al notar que también estaba allí, Charlie había logrado colarse en mi computadora sin siquiera estar presente. Una parte de mí se sentía realmente orgullosa pero otra estaba muy enojada con el chico, tendría que enseñarle sobre la privacidad. Otra cosa más a la lista por la cual castigarle.

Como si necesitara alguna otra razón.

—¿Dice la hora? —Preguntó Alice esperanzada, esto era algo nuevo y que podía significar que nosotros rastreáramos a los chicos.

—Es de ayer —Respondimos al mismo tiempo, trabajando inmediatamente para localizarlos.

—A estas alturas deben de estar aquí —Agregó Jasper con algo de pesar. Todos gruñimos y asentimos con descontento.

El programa de identificación de rostros empezó a pitar, consiguió la imagen de los chicos; horrorizados vimos como aparecieron Charlie, Beth, Jace y Lilian en la pantalla, estaban sonriendo juntos cerca del Coliseo Romano, luego cerca del arco del triunfo y muchos otros lugares turísticos. Todos estábamos en shock, poco a poco todos perdimos el color del rostro.

—¡¿En que demonios están pensando al pasearse así por este lugar? —Gritó Emmett colocándose rojo de furia. Nadie contestó, el miedo nos había dejado paralizados como nunca antes había sido posible.

Nuestros niños estaban solos a pocos metros de nuestros peores enemigos, aquellos que habían jurado vengarse de nosotros.

—Edward dime que puedes conseguirlos ahora mismo —Exigió Rosalie con voz suave.

—Lo haré, no importa lo que me cueste Rose. Bella te necesito.

—Claro —Me senté a su lado y comenzamos a seguir a los chicos gracias a las cámaras de seguridad, habían alquilado unas motocicletas y eso los había hecho algo más difíciles pues manejaban rápido y en algunos casos con imprudencia.

—Oh por Dios…—Murmuraba Alice de vez en cuando mientras observaba las imágenes que iban apareciendo en la pantalla.

Al llegar la noche se nos perdieron de vista en un barrio poco iluminado, todos nos tensamos pero el programa los reconoció horas mas tarde entrando a un hotel alrededor de la media noche.

Todos suspiramos aliviados, en seguida teníamos la dirección del lugar y habíamos confirmado que ellos se alojaban allí y aun permanecían en su habitación. Estábamos a punto de partir cuando Jasper nos detuvo.

—Tenemos que enseñarles una lección, eso que hicieron es demasiado peligroso.

—¿Qué quieres decir Jazz? —preguntó Alice extrañada al igual que todos nosotros.

—Ellos nos quieren demostrar que ya son mayores y pueden manejar nuestras misiones, pues demostrémosles que están equivocados que esto no es un juego de niños y que es realmente peligroso.

—¿Qué sugieres? —Preguntó Emmett, con una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en su rostro.

Alice, Rose y yo intercambiamos una mirada dudosa, nosotras queríamos sostener a nuestros hijos para nunca dejarlos ir, había sido el día y medio mas espantoso de nuestras vidas. Eran ya alrededor de las nueve de la mañana.

—No creo…—Comencé a quejarme, pero Edward me dio una mirada que hizo que cerrara mi boca.

—Bella, ellos se escaparon del instituto, vinieron a otro país sin permiso, y se expusieron estúpidamente ante los Vulturis, ¿No crees que merecen ser castigados?

—Si pero…— Alice fue la que respondió, Jasper estaba tratando de convencerla, al igual que Emmett a Rose.

—Nada de peros, ellos se lo buscaron ¿creen que pueden ser adultos? pues los trataremos como tal, les tenderemos una trampa y los atraparemos —Sentenció Jasper.

Mordí mis labios con indecisión, la verdad es que sabia que merecían un castigo por todo lo que habían hecho, que se asustaran un poco era bueno, los haría consientes del peligro, pero yo quería ver a mis hijos, abrazarlos y besarlos hasta ahogarlos, desvié mis ojos de la mirada suplicante de Edward hacia las pantallas y me concentré en la foto del coliseo, estaban demasiado distraídos y exponiéndose al peligro del que tanto esfuerzo nos había costado mantenerles alejados.

Tenían que aprender una lección.

* * *

**Cualquier duda, pueden preguntarme! ;D **

**Un beso a Todas!.**

**Yari Cullen Black. **


	6. Dudas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero me agarró la conjuntivitis y no pude escribir pues los ojos me molestaban mucho.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. **** Dudas.**

**Isa POV**

—¡¿Qué están haciendo? —Pregunté al observar a Sarah y Paola corriendo en dirección a la parte del castillo reservada para los asuntos oficiales.

—¡Ven! —Me gritaron en respuesta riendo; sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo detrás de ellas.

Llegamos a la puerta trasera del castillo y noté que había un camión de entregas con la puerta trasera abierta, también observé a Vanesa que observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia dentro del enorme camión, las tres nos acercamos a ella.

—¿Todavía sigue aquí? —Preguntó Sarah, recuperando el aliento. Vanesa asintió y señaló con la barbilla dentro del camión.

Todas nos giramos en esa dirección y me quedé sin aliento.

—Es más impresionante de lo que dijiste —Dijo Sarah suspirando.

—Wow —Agregó Paola.

Yo solo pude asentir en acuerdo, el chico dentro de la camioneta solo se podía describir como asombroso, era alto, de piel blanca, cabello claro, y tenia un cuerpo de infarto, lo cual gracias a la ausencia de su camisa era visible, los músculos de su espalda se movían de una manera elegante mientras intentaba levantar una maquina que parecía una fotocopiadora.

—¿Quién es ese? —Pregunté en voz baja, sin poder quitar los ojos de aquel chico tan impresionante.

—Michael, es una pasante del Kate y Paul —Respondió Vanesa.

—¿Y porque yo no sabia de él? —Cuestioné.

—Dame un respiro Isa, lo conocí ayer.

El chico aun no se daba cuenta de nosotras, por lo que pudimos apreciarlo un poco más, se pasó las manos por su cabello obviamente frustrado al no poder hacer lo que sea que quería hacer y todas suspiramos por lo bajo. Lo cual lo alertó de nuestra presencia.

Michael se giró rápidamente y en posición defensiva, su severo rostro me sorprendió, sobretodo porque era demasiado duro para un chico de nuestra edad, desconfiado, como si esperara que le fuéramos a atacar para matarlo; pero su expresión se calmó tan rápido que pensé que la anterior la había imaginado, al notar que solo éramos cuatro chicas comiéndolo con la mirada, una sonrisa tímida se formó en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que un ligero rubor que se pudo apreciar por su piel tan pálida a pesar de estar en la sombra.

Se aclaró la garganta y todo rastro de vulnerabilidad desapareció, la sonrisa tímida se transformó en una pícara, esa expresión si bien era impresionante y sexy la sentía por alguna razón, falsa.

—¿Chicas? —Preguntó con voz suave observándonos a todas, hasta que llegó a Vanesa y la saludó con un asentimiento—, Vanesa.

—Michael —Saludó ella con voz demasiado tranquila, se quedaron viéndose por un buen rato hasta que Paola tosió fingidamente. —, ellas son mis amigas.

Michael la detuvo alzando su mano y salió del camión, nosotras nos apartamos y de un salto estuvo frente a nostras, con un paño secó el sudor de su frente ante la atenta mirada de todas sobre su pecho y abdominales, con los rayos del sol iluminando su cabello pude notar que era rubio, sus ojos azules rivalizaban con el color del cielo.

Una puntada de profunda decepción atravesó mi pecho.

_No es él_. Pensé.

—Sarah —Comenzó Vanesa, señalando a Sarah, Michael tomó la mano ofrecida por Sarah, se inclinó y le besó el dorso, para luego ofrecerle una sonrisa —, Paola —Siguió cuando Michael soltó a Sarah y le saludó de la misma manera, a Pao le guiñó un ojo, ella soltó una risita divertida— y por ultimo pero no menos importante Isa —él hizo lo mismo, pero al besar mi mano y observarme, de repente abrió los ojos luciendo impresionado.

—La princesa —Dijo casi sin aliento. Yo sonreí y asentí. —, un placer conocerla, princesa Isabella.

—Isa —Corregí inmediatamente. El sonrió complacido y de nuevo regresó el chico que se ruborizó minutos antes; parecía que había bajado sus defensas de nuevo con nosotras.

—Isa —Corrigió alegre, todavía no había soltado mi mano.

—¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —La pregunta provino de una voz detrás de mí, una muy familiar y muy enojada.

Me giré para observar a Brady que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una mirada asesina sobre Michael. Noté que Michael se cerraba de nuevo; el chico dulce y el seductor se habían ido por completo, ahora estaba uno frío y desconfiado.

—Brad —Saludé con una sonrisa culpable y llamándolo por el sobrenombre que yo misma le puse, inmediatamente quité mi mano de la de Michael, quien se había enderezado y girado hacia Brady con una mirada calculadora—, este es Michael trabaja para Kate y Paul —Michael me dio una mirada sorprendida pero asintió —, Michael este es Brady.

Michael le ofreció la mano a Brady quien tardó varios segundos antes de acercarse y tomarla, por la manera en que se tensó su brazo supe que estaba dándole un agarre doloroso, pero Michael lo soportó impasible, solo su sonrisa tensa demostraba algún malestar.

—Hey Mike ¿necesitas ayu… —Giré de nuevo hacia aquella nueva voz, proveniente a un lado, era Ephraim saliendo del castillo, su voz desapareció al notar la tensión— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Brady finalmente soltando a Michael y hablando con Eph, este asintió y antes de que pudiera responder, Collin, con quien yo iba a reunirme para montar a caballo antes de desviarme hasta acá y olvidarlo completamente, apareció montando a Blackie, su caballo negro.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Quién es ese? —Preguntó con desconfianza, deteniendo a Blackie cerca de nosotros.

Los chicos siempre habían sido muy sobreprotectores con nosotras y el castillo, no les gustaban los desconocidos. Solo faltaba mi hermano para completar el cuadro.

—Es un nuevo pasante, Michael —Respondió Eph tanto a Collin como a Brady.

Sin decir una palabra Michael estiró su mano hacia Collin, éste se bajó del caballo y la estrechó con dureza igual que Brady y de nuevo Michael solo apretó la mandíbula y resistió sin quejarse. Eso hizo que Brady lo mirara con más sospecha todavía.

—Estaba entreteniendo a las chicas —Dijo enojado Brady, Collin y Ephraim nos dieron una mirada desaprobadora, que se endurecieron cuando Collin se fijó en Paola y Eph en Sarah, pero la peor parte se la llevó Michael, los chicos lo asesinaron con la mirada.

—De hecho, fue nuestra culpa, si alguien estaba distrayendo a alguien fuimos nosotras a él —Defendí a Mike pues esa era la verdad.

—Cierto, él estaba trabajando y nosotras llegamos a observarlo —Completó Sarah y al obtener una mirada alarmada de nosotras, una divertida de Michael y otra furiosa de los chicos, agregó —, queríamos saber quien era, pues no lo habíamos visto.

—¿Y simplemente salen corriendo hacia un desconocido? ¿Están locas? —Preguntó Collin furioso.

—No seas ridículo, Vanesa lo conocía y además nosotras podemos defendernos solas —Protestó Pao.

—No lo conocen ¿Qué si hubiera sido un secuestrador o peor… un asesino? —Respondió casi gritándole, luego me observó a mí y con voz un poco, solo un poco, más tranquila agregó—, Isa no deberías exponerte de esta manera.

—No pienso ser prisionera en mi propio castillo Collin —Repliqué molesta, una cosa era ser receloso pero era ridículo acusarlo de ser un asesino —, y ya les dijimos, Vanesa lo conoce y todas sabemos como desarmar a un hombre, hemos recibido clases con ustedes; y si fuera alguien peligroso no estaría aquí en primer lugar, Jared tiene un buen control de la seguridad.

—¡Suficiente! —Ephraim, como siempre la voz de la razón, nos calmó con ese grito—, ambos tienen razón, Michael no es alguien peligroso y ustedes no deberían ir lanzándose sobre un chico que no conocen —Y hasta allí llegó la voz de la razón y le salió lo idiota.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—¡¿Qué?

—¡Nosotras no nos lanzamos sobre nadie!

—¡Eso es ridículo!

Todas hablamos enojadas al mismo tiempo. Ephraim alzó las manos en defensa y dio un paso atrás pues todas dimos un paso en su dirección sin notarlo, mientras le gritábamos. Brady y Collin se unieron a Eph, contra nosotras.

El caos reinó por varios minutos en el que todos nos gritábamos unos a otros, Michael se mantuvo en silencio observando nuestro intercambio con los labios apretados, obviamente aguantando una sonrisa divertida; lo que decía que era un chico inteligente, si abría la boca los chicos se lo comerían vivo y teniendo en cuenta nuestro estado de agitación, probablemente también nosotras.

—¡Alto! —La suave, pero firme, voz femenina hizo que todos nos quedáramos paralizados y nuestros gritos se detuvieran en seco.

Una risa mal disimulada con una tos, sonó alto y claro; de reojo todos vimos como Michael se tapaba la boca tratando de no reírse.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —La voz sonaba enojada y yo traté de encogerme en mi lugar, estaba despaldas pero sabia que la tenia justo detrás de mi y esa voz la reconocería aunque estuviera bajo el agua— ¿Isa?

Le di una mirada desesperada a Eph que estaba frente a mí, él observaba sobre mi hombro luciendo avergonzado por la situación tan ridícula en la que nos pillaron, pero al escuchar mi nombre nuestras miradas se encontraron, mis ojos gritaban "_ayuda"_ mientras los de él decían _"estas en problemas"_.

Me giré lentamente formando una sonrisa inocente, aquella que era tan parecida a la de mi padre y que normalmente me sacaba de problemas, pero al ver su rostro supe que no me serviría de nada esta vez.

—¿Si mami? —Pregunté sonando lo más inocente posible, Michael se atragantó al escucharme, articuló una maldición.

—¿Puedes explicarme porque estaban todos gritándose como locos? —No me dejó ni siquiera intentar responder a eso —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eso no es el comportamiento de una princesa Isabella? —Me lo ha dicho infinidad de veces, pero esa no era una pregunta que debería responder, además me había dicho _Isabella_, solo lo hacia cuando estaba realmente enojada —. Ven conmigo, los demás, vayan a ser sus tareas o algo.

Mi madre se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás a ver si yo la seguía, estaba acostumbrada a que sus órdenes se siguieran y por supuesto apenas ella se giró todos nos separamos en silencio… y yo la seguí al que, sabia, seria un largo sermón.

**Michael POV.**

¡Dios! Aun no puedo creer que en tan solo mi segundo día me consiguiera no solo con la princesa sino con la reina del castillo. Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado, habría jurado que vería a la reina, pues… nunca. Y mucho menos a la princesa, asumí que al ser la heredera jamás la dejarían estar ni siquiera cerca de la clase trabajadora, sin duda me había dejado sorprendido que supiera lo que hacía y más aún como le había hablado aquel chico llamado Collin, aunque había bajado la voz fue una total falta de respeto el tono furioso con él que le habló ¿No se supone que ella es superior?

Todos aquellos chicos habían perdido el control, pero gracias al comentario del primero, los otros me colocaron un blanco en el pecho, si las miradas mataran ya hubiera caído muerto.

Y aunque su discusión me divirtió y sorprendió bastante, también me llenó de información importante, no podría usar a las chicas para mi beneficio, eran precavidas y aparentemente sabían defenderse, todas, y a pesar de la discusión todos se preocupaban los unos por los otros, así que si mis padres planeaban un secuestro debían de tomarse precauciones extras.

Además, yo me había vuelto invisible para ellas cuando los chicos aparecieron, tendría que investigar un poco más ese detalle; la princesa me defendió, todas lo hicieron de hecho, pero pienso que fue más por defender sus derechos o contrariarlos a los chicos, que por defenderme realmente.

Otro detalle…todos se habían quedado congelados cuando escucharon la voz de la reina, absolutamente como si les hubieran pasado un switch ¿Eran todos los miembros del castillo de esa manera? ¿O su reacción fue solo porque ella era una adulta? Miles de preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza y no solo por mi misión.

Suspiré, eran… interesantes. No solo _tenía_ que saber sobre ellos y su dinámica de vida, sino que ahora _quería_ hacerlo.

No debían de intrigarme tanto. Eso era malo, el interés podría llevar a obsesión que a la larga se transformaría en cariño o peor… confianza, lo cual era peligroso, sobretodo considerando que estaba reuniendo información para destruirlos a todos.

Tomé mi teléfono y lo abrí, tenia que llamar a mi padre para informarle sobre esto, por unos segundos… dudé con el dedo sobre aquel botón.

Terminé presionando el botón verde, sacudiendo mi cabeza y me coloqué el teléfono en el oído.

_Es mi trabajo. No puedo distraerme._

**Lilian POV**

Me levanté de primera como siempre, sonreí y sigilosamente me fui al baño, para cuando salí unos quince minutos después, vestida con ropa de hacer ejercicio, Beth estaba frente a la puerta y desapareció detrás de ella, con el sonido de la puerta los chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo sentándose en la cama de golpe. Al notar que no había peligro se relajaron.

—¿Vas a correr? —Me preguntó Jace levantándose y estirándose. Charlie se lanzó de nuevo sobre la cama, gimiendo por la hora, estaba amaneciendo.

—Si —Respondí mientras me colocaba los zapatos deportivos.

—Te acompaño, espérame —Asentí, ya sabia que no me dejarían ir sola, a pesar de que yo era la mejor luchadora de los cuatro.

Habíamos cometido un gran error con nuestro imprudente comportamiento del día anterior y los cuatro lo sabíamos, a partir de hoy seriamos mucho más cuidadosos; lentes de sol, gorras y sombreros, ropa que no llamara demasiado la atención, iban a ser nuestro guardarropa mientras estuviéramos en búsqueda de nuestros padres.

Cuarenta minutos después, Jace y yo estábamos corriendo por los alrededores del hotel, no era solo por hacer ejercicio y mantenernos en forma, ambos queríamos conocer nuestros alrededores y la única buena manera de hacerlo era recorriéndolos, Jace miraba siempre hacia arriba, pues buscaba cualquier superficie que le permitiera colgarse como un mono y movilizarse más rápido, en un edificio en particular tuvimos que detenernos y lo observé trepar a la parte más alta de un edificio de cinco pisos en menos de cinco minutos, corrimos entre callejones y calles estrechas, además de las principales avenidas.

Una hora y media después, nos regresamos al hotel. Beth nos tenía el desayuno en una mesa que había en nuestra habitación, lo había ido a comprar en una panadería que había cerca del hotel, Charlie estaba concentrado en todos sus aparatos, su celular, su computadora portátil, su pantalla táctil, incluso usaba la de Beth.

—Nada, no logro encontrar ningún archivo sobre su localización actual, solo sé que están en Italia —Dijo frustrado a manera de saludo.

—Hola a ti también hermano —Saludó Jace sarcásticamente. Charlie puso sus ojos en blanco y ambos chocaron sus manos en un puño, Jace le sonrió ampliamente —, ahora sí, habla.

—Lo que les dije, no he podido encontrarlos, pero si conseguí lugares interesantes que debemos visitar.

—¿No hicimos mucho turismo ya? —Le pregunté algo enojada.

—No se refiere a lugares de interés vacacional, Lil. Charlie cree que deberíamos comprar… equipo —Aclaró Beth.

—¿Equipo? ¿Qué clase de equipo? —Jace preguntó.

—Armas, rastreadores, cámaras de seguridad, micrófonos y audífonos, entre otras cosas, no pudimos traernos nada del instituto.

Todo estaba identificado y con sus chips de rastreos imposibles de quitar.

—Bueno entonces no perdamos tiempo, Jace ve tu primero ya que eres el que más se tarda, yo mientras comenzaré a comer.

—Pero tengo hambre —Se quejó.

—Si comes primero tendrás menos tiempo para arreglarte —Beth le recordó, haciendo que Jace dejara lo que estaba comiendo y prácticamente corriera hacia el baño.

A las diez de la mañana todos estábamos listos y en camino para comprar nuestro equipo. Nos motamos en las Vespas y nos dirigimos al primer lugar que Charlie había encontrado por Internet.

Primero fuimos a comprar las cámaras y demás objetos parecidos, luego de hablar durante un buen rato con el hombre de la tienda, Beth y yo logramos que nos arreglara una reunión con un traficante de armas que no hiciera preguntas, al mismo tiempo preguntamos si por casualidad no habría visto a nuestros padres, pero por supuesto no lo había hecho, nuestros padres no tenían necesidad de comprar su equipo de vigilancia, ya lo tenían.

Nos fuimos al lugar que nos indicaron, estaba en un barrio de mal aspecto, llegamos al edifico y tocamos el timbre del edificio, luego de decir la palabra clave, entramos y subimos hasta el tercer piso, un hombre nos estaba esperando, era rubio de cabello atado en una coleta, sus ojos eran fríos y me hizo estremecer, detrás de él, sentada en un sofá que había tenido mejores tiempos, estaba una mujer pelirroja con dos bolsos negros, Charlie y yo fuimos los que hablamos, nada de presentaciones solo pedimos lo que queríamos y ellos nos los ofrecieron.

Fue imposible no notar el hecho de que todos los presentes usábamos guantes de cuero para no dejar huellas en las armas mientras las probábamos; las armas tenían el serial borrado por supuesto. No nos hicieron preguntas de para que las queríamos y nosotros no preguntamos de donde las habían sacado.

Para el medio día ya teníamos los cuatro un arma para cada uno, una Beretta 9mm negra para cada gemelo, una Sig Sauer negra y gris para Jace y una Glock negra de 9mm para mí; compramos dos cartuchos cada uno y nos fuimos lo más rápido de aquel edificio que parecía a punto de caerse.

—Han dejado de llamar —Escuché que Jace dijo sorprendido, mientras todos comíamos en el pequeño restaurante del hotel.

Como si fuéramos uno, todos observamos la pantalla de nuestros teléfonos. Charlie los había programado para que desviaran las llamadas de nuestros padres, pero que aun registraran la ultima llamada, todos asumimos que simplemente no se detendrían hasta que nos encontraran, por eso ni nos habíamos molestado en revisarlos.

—Es cierto, la ultima llamada es de mi papá a las… nueve de la mañana —Agregué confundida.

—No puede ser —Dijeron Beth y Charlie al mismo tiempo —, ellos nunca dejarían de buscarnos.

Jace y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa, era extraño y divertido escucharlos hablar al mismo tiempo, con los años se le había quitado eso pero cuando la situación los sorprendía mucho a veces se le salía, y que nuestros padres dejaran de llamarnos era algo sorprendente.

—No, no lo harían —Confirmé a los gemelos que lucían desconcertados.

—Al menos…—Dijo Jace en un susurro —, al menos que algo les haya pasado.

Todos intercambiamos una mirada fatalista.

—O…—Agregó Beth, sacudiendo la cabeza, algo que hacia para despejarse la mente de las horribles posibilidades que probablemente todos teníamos en nuestra imaginación. —, puede que ya nos hayan encontrado y están de camino a buscarnos.

Todos nos relajamos por… un minuto, y enseguida nos levantamos tensos, mirando hacia todos lados, cuando nuestros padres no aparecieron de repente, nos sentamos pues las pocas personas del lugar se nos quedaron viendo.

—Si eso hubiera pasado, ya estuvieran aquí —Recordó Charlie.

—¿Deberíamos? —Pregunté sosteniendo mi teléfono y mirándolo significativamente. —¿Qué si se preocuparon tanto por nosotros que se descuidaron y están heridos?... O peor. —Dije con temor.

—¿Los seis? —Preguntó Jace y luego negó con la cabeza. —Imposible, nuestros padres son los mejores.

—¿Y si llamamos a Eclipse?

—Nos rastrearían en segundos, seguro tienen todos los teléfonos intervenidos.

—Puede ser que solo están demasiado ocupados con su venganza para buscarnos ahora —Agregó Jace sonando de repente molesto.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios segundos, observando nuestros teléfonos fijamente. Pensando en todas las posibilidades, ¿Podrían ellos dejar de buscarnos por su estupida venganza? ¿Serian realmente capaces de olvidarse de nosotros de esa manera?

—Ellos no harían eso —Dijo Beth en un susurro.

—¿Estas segura? —Preguntó Charlie con su voz igual de suave que la de su hermana, le tomó la mano al notar las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos verdes —, tal vez piensan que nosotros vamos a rendirnos y regresar a Eclipse.

—Nosotros no nos rendimos tan fácil, ellos lo saben —Repliqué con un nudo en mi garganta.

—No, no lo saben. Tenemos un año sin verlos a la cara, apenas hablamos con ellos en las fechas importantes, no nos conocen realmente —Jace dijo y al observarlo pude notar el enojo oscureciendo sus ojos azules —, ninguno seria capaz de decir cual es nuestra banda favorita, por Dios, ni siquiera cual estilo de música es nuestro preferido.

Otro silencio. Jace tenía razón. Nuestros padres no nos conocían realmente, conocían la esencia de nosotros, pero durante nuestro ultimo año en Eclipse nosotros habíamos cambiado, un año era demasiado tiempo.

Sentí como el resentimiento se alojaba nuevamente dentro de mí, observé a mis hermanos, los únicos que me conocían realmente y con los que había compartido absolutamente toda mi vida. Beth se secó una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla, yo limpié mi garganta, la mirada de Jace se puso ilegible y el rostro de Charlie dejó de ser vulnerable y pasó a estar en blanco, como si nada estuviera pasando.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —Pregunté sintiendo mi voz un poco más fuerte debido a mi enojo.

—Seguimos con el plan —Me respondió Jace, observándonos a todos hasta que asentimos en su dirección.

—Si ellos no nos buscan…—Comenzó Beth.

—…nosotros iremos por ellos —Terminó Charlie.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Tres días después, seguíamos sin llamadas de su parte y ninguna pista de donde podrían estar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, prometo que el siguiente será mucho mas interesante, pues será: ¡Atrapados!**

**¡Un beso a Todas!**

**Yari Cullen Black. **


	7. Operación: Reunión familiar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 6. Operación: Reunión Familiar.**

**Charlie POV.**

Llevamos cinco días en Italia y ni un rastro de mis padres o mis tíos, estamos empezando a deprimirnos.

Mi hermana revisaba el periódico todos los días, buscando alguna información que pudiera alertarnos sobre los Vulturis, era bastante arriesgado ir tras ellos directamente pero era nuestra única opción ya que mis padres parecían haber reforzado las defensas de sus computadoras al máximo. Habíamos pensado que tal vez si teníamos información acerca de los Vulturis, nuestros padres podrían perdonarnos o al menos bajar la sentencia, el castigo, quise decir. Claro que no había conseguido nada, por algo nuestros padres habían pasado tanto tiempo de tras de ellos, no eran nada fáciles de encontrar.

Lil usaba a Jace como saco de boxeo, no de mala manera claro, solo era para mantenerse en forma; aunque solo podía cuando Jace no estaba haciendo yoga o bailando breakdance lo que hacia él para mantener su flexibilidad. Ambos odiaban estar sin hacer nada, la espera los estaba desesperando.

No eran los únicos.

Los cuatro nos estábamos poniendo claustrofóbicos, pero sabíamos que no debíamos exponernos a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario; los Vulturis no eran un juego, todos sabíamos que eran muy capaces de matarnos solo para molestar a nuestros padres.

Claro, todo eso era si alguna vez los encontrábamos.

—No se han olvidado de nosotros —Murmuré, dándome ánimos.

—Eso significa que no has conseguido nada ¿cierto? —Dijo Jace, que estaba a mi lado. Lo observé e hice una mueca cuando lo vi, estaba observándome de cabeza en una posición que lo hacia parecer una araña, solo que al revés.

—¿No te mareas? —Le pregunté, tratando de no responder a su pregunta. Me dio una amplia sonrisa.

—Sabes que no.

Suspiré cuando se me quedó viendo fijamente. Estábamos solos; las chicas habían salido a comprar el almuerzo.

—Nada —susurré.

—Deberías unirte a mí, te ayudará a relajarte un rato, despejar tu mente y eso.

—No lo creo, hermano. Eso no es lo mío.

—Necesitas relajarte, Charlie. Vas a terminar explotando.

—¡No! Lo que necesito es encontrar a mis padres o al menos saber que ellos no se han olvidado de nosotros —Exploté, tal como él había predicho.

—He estado pensado sobre eso —Dijo aun tranquilo, cambiándose a una posición sentada y cruzando sus piernas.

—Como todos.

—¿No te parece raro que tío El no nos haya llamado tampoco?

La pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja, no había pensado en mi tío abuelo Eleazar, o en Eclipse en general. A estas alturas, aunque mis padres no se hubieran involucrado, la agencia debió de habernos encontrado.

—Llevamos casi una semana fuera de Eclipse, Charlie; para este momento deben saber donde estamos, realmente creo que nos están probando ¿Recuerdas la lección numero tres de nuestro entrenamiento?

—Paciencia… ¿Cómo olvidarla? Es la única que casi reprobamos —Respondí sonriendo, él también sonrió.

La puerta se abrió, Jace y yo nos giramos colocando nuestras manos sobre nuestras pistolas que siempre manteníamos cerca, nos relajamos cuando vimos a Beth y Lil, con bolsas de comida en la mano.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Jace, mientras ambos nos levantábamos y les quitábamos las bolsas para ayudarlas.

—Nada nuevo —Dijo Lilian sonando decepcionada.

—¿Charlie?

—Igual.

Todos soltamos un suspiro y comenzamos a comer.

**Edward POV.**

—¿Todo listo hermano? —Le pregunté a Jasper.

—Listo por aquí… ¿Alice?

—Preparado Jazz.

—Muy bien —Murmuré por los audífonos— ¿Bella cariño?

—Todas las cámaras están listas amor.

—Excelente ¿Emmett?

—Todo es seguro para esta noche Ed.

—Perfecto —No me molesté en corregirle el apodo, después de casi veinte años a su lado, me cansé de corregirle —, Operación "Reunión Familiar" ¡Comienza ya! —Exclamé, sonando más ansioso de lo que debería. Bajé un poco las defensas de nuestras computadoras.

—¿Creen que caigan? —Preguntó Rosalie que estaba conmigo, sonando preocupada.

—Son chicos inteligentes Rose, pero nosotros aún más —Respondió Jasper.

—Extraño a mis niños —Exclamó mi esposa. Deseé estar con ella para consolarla, pero yo estaba en nuestro cuartel y ella en el lugar donde la misión se llevaría acabo.

—Los tendremos con nosotros esta noche, cariño —Traté de tranquilizarla.

—Si Bells —Agregó Emmett que estaba con ella y agradecí que no estuviera sola, conociendo a Emmett como lo hacia era muy probable que la estuviera abrazando en esos momentos —, ni un día más Bella, podrás ahorcarlos o abrazarlos más tarde, lo que prefieras hacer primero.

—¿No pueden ser las dos al mismo tiempo? —Preguntó Rosalie a mi lado, tristemente divertida. Tomé su mano para darle un apretón comprensivo que ella me devolvió.

—Ya hicimos lo que podíamos, solo hay que confiar en sus habilidades —Dije.

—En ese caso… los veremos en un par de horas —Declaró Alice muy segura.

—Si —Respondimos todos con un suspiro.

Todo estaba preparado, ahora dependía de ellos.

**Beth POV.**

—¡SI! Finalmente…¡Chicos vengan a ver esto! —Gritó Charlie, haciendo que todos nos sobresaltáramos.

—¿Conseguiste algo? —Preguntamos todos cuando lo rodeamos.

—¡Vamos a una exposición de arte! —Respondió emocionado. Y solo señaló hacia la pantalla al ver nuestros rostros confundidos.

"_**Stephano Di**__**Maggio, los invita a la revelación de su nueva colección de arte"**_

—¿Qué… —Comenzamos a preguntar con nuestros ojos pegados al anuncio o mejor dicho a la invitación. Charlie respondió antes de terminar la pregunta

—Mi padre le mandó esto a todos ellos, ¿Que creen que significa? —Preguntó sonando pagado de si mismo.

Todos intercambiamos una mirada y una sonrisa se fue formando en los rostros de todos.

—¡Estarán allí! —Gritamos todos emocionados, Lil y yo nos abrazamos mientras Jace y Charlie chocaban palmas.

—Eres increíble, hermano —Le felicitó Jace.

Lilian y yo nos abalanzamos hacia él, tumbándolo de la silla y terminamos los tres en el piso, riendo divertidos y aliviados.

—Mierda…—Exclamó Jace, quien se había acercado a la computadora.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté al escucharlo.

—Es hoy a las ocho de la noche.

—¿Y? —Preguntó Lil apoyándose en el pecho de Charlie, que seguía en el piso, tratando de controlarse.

—Es dentro de tres horas y el lugar queda a una hora de aquí… Tenemos que prepararnos ¡Ya!

Las siguientes horas fueron como un tornado, rápidas y caóticas, primero tuvimos que establecer un plan sobre lo que íbamos hacer, luego todos dábamos vueltas para prepararnos, asegurarnos que tuviéramos las cosas necesarias y salir para llegar a tiempo al edificio donde seria la exhibición.

Llegamos al lugar antes del crepúsculo, decidimos deshacernos de las Vespas y alquilamos una van por esa noche, se nos fue lo ultimo del dinero en efectivo que teníamos, pero si nuestra suposición era correcta no necesitaríamos más dinero pues estaríamos con nuestros padres esa noche.

Lil y Jace se encargaron de observar el lugar mientras Charlie y yo preparábamos el equipo, las cámaras, los audífonos y micrófonos para comunicarnos entre nosotros. Ellos tendrían que averiguar la manera de entrar.

—La entrada esta vigilada por supuesto, se necesita invitación y hay una lista para comprobarlo —Declaró Lil entrando en la van.

—¿Consiguieron algún nombre? —Pregunté.

—Ninguno.

—¿Dónde está Jace? —Preguntó Charlie, al alzar la vista de su computadora y notar su ausencia.

—Esa es la buena noticia. Logró entrar al edificio.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntamos Charlie y yo al mismo tiempo. Lil sonrió.

—Estaban bajando las mesas para la recepción de un camión, y mientras bajaban una, casi cae encima del decorador porque uno de los chicos que la cargaba se lastimó el tobillo; Jace salvó al decorador y ofreció su ayuda para reemplazar al hombre lastimado, aceptaron de inmediato.

—¿Solo así? —Preguntó Charlie incrédulo.

—Bueeeeno, puede que haya influido que el decorador tiene alrededor de veintitrés años y cuando Jace le sonrío el hombre casi hace un río de la baba que se derramaba de su boca. Sabes que su sonrisa es irresistible.

—Ugh… —Expresó Charlie estremeciéndose con asco. —, no quisiera estar en su lugar.

—Mmm… sabes que le encanta ser admirado, ya sea una mujer… o un hombre —Dijo Lil negando con la cabeza divertida.

—Mientras consiga algún nombre o la forma de entrar, puede hacer lo que quiera —Exclamé. Tratando de no reír. En eso la puerta de la van se abrió.

—Charlie, ven conmigo —Pidió Jace.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó mi hermano, a pesar de su duda, ya estaba levantándose.

—Ángelo necesita más ayuda, le dije que tenía un amigo que podía ayudarnos y tampoco cobraría demasiado —explicó.

—¿Ángelo es el decorador? —Charlie se detuvo y observó a Jace desconfiado.

—No, él es el asistente. La decoradora es una mujer cincuentona llamada Aurora, que esta casada y tiene dos hijas —Cuando todos lo observamos desconcertados, el rió y se encogió de hombros —Ángelo es parlanchín.

—Oh no…—Comenzó a quejarse Charlie y Jace le interrumpió.

—Dijo que podía que tal vez podríamos hacernos entrar esta noche —Agregó y eso fue todo lo que necesitó mi hermano.

Bajó de la camioneta mientras murmuraba cosas como:

"_Más vale que nuestros padres aparezcan esta noche" "Las cosas que me veo obligado hacer"_ y _"no puedo creer que vaya hacer esto"_.

Lilian y yo los observamos irse, Jace se giró hacia nosotras y nos guiñó un ojo antes de abrazar a Charlie por los hombros; ella y yo soltamos una carcajada cuando Charlie empujó a Jace tan fuerte que casi lo hace caer al suelo.

—¿Beth? —Me dijo cuando logramos dejar de reír. Me preocupé al ver su rostro serio.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mientras estaba afuera… tenia la sensación de ser observada —Me confesó —, pero no pude ver a nadie.

—Deben ser los nervios por ver a nuestros padres, Lil. Nada de que preocuparse.

—Si, seguramente eso es.

Sin embargo a partir de ese momento, cada diez minutos veía por los alrededores a ver si encontraba a alguien sospechoso; nunca lo encontré.

Minutos más tarde, Charlie regresó luciendo descontento, tomó unas cámaras; nos dio unas instrucciones y se marchó, luciendo como si fuera a su fusilamiento. Media hora después, alrededor de las siete de la noche, ambos regresaron.

—Estamos dentro —Anunció Charlie malhumorado.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Pregunté a Jace señalando a mi hermano que refunfuñaba para sí mismo.

—Stephano DiMaggio—Dijo sencillamente, como si el nombre del artista lo explicara todo.

—¿Qué con él?

—Bueno, llegó y nos pidió colocar sus pinturas… digamos que mientras a Ángelo le gustan rubios, a Stephano le gustan los jóvenes castaños… El hombre tiene unos cuarenta años.

—Oh…—Fue lo único que Lil y yo pudimos decir.

—Si, oh —Agregó Jace negando con la cabeza y mirando a Charlie con compasión —, el hombre no sabe captar indirectas… ni directas.

—Lo importante es que logramos entrar, deben vestirse para la fiesta —Anunció Charlie. Obviamente tratando de cambiar el tema.

Lo bueno de haber alquilado una van era que tenia suficiente espacio para colgar los únicos vestidos que Lil y yo habíamos traído, más el traje de Jace, que era solo unos pantalones de vestir negros y un suéter manga larga azul marino muy elegante. Él hubiera preferido un traje de chaqueta pero ocupaba demasiado espacio, la mayoría de nuestra ropa se quedó en Eclipse.

El plan era que los tres entraríamos a la fiesta como invitados, Charlie nos observaría por las cámaras que había colocado mientras estuvo adentro.

A las ocho y media, estábamos los tres caminando hacia el edificio; Charlie no había visto a nuestros padres por las cámaras, aún, de todas formas era mejor que nosotros llegáramos primero. Nos separaríamos y daríamos vueltas por el lugar hasta encontrarlos.

Seguíamos sin tener idea de que íbamos a decirles. Aunque no era probable que nos dejaran hablar demasiado.

Llegamos al lugar y había un hombre alrededor de los veinticinco años, talvez menos; recibiendo a los invitados, cuando nos observó su rostro se iluminó y nos ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Jazz! Viniste —Chilló emocionado, dándole un abrazo. Jace nos dirigió una mueca, pero le regresó el abrazo. Jace por supuesto no había usado su nombre real. Charlie tampoco.

—Te lo prometí ¿no Ángelo? —Respondió sonriéndole, cuando el hombre nos observó, frunció el seño pues Lil y yo habíamos tenido los brazos alrededor de los de Jace.

—Ellas son mi familia —Aclaró Jace, antes de que Ángelo decidiera repentinamente que no estábamos en la lista —, esta es mi hermana Bella —dijo señalándome —y ella es nuestra prima, Rosalie.

—Es un placer conocerte —Dije abrazándole —, mi hermano no ha hecho mas que hablar de ti desde que llegó a la casa —Me sentí un poco mal cuando observé lo ilusionado que se veía por mi comentario, pero era necesario.

—No sé como agradecerte, he admirado la obra de Stephano desde hace años —Mintió Lilian. Ángelo sonrió complacido. Luego frunció el seño.

—¿No vino Edward? —Cuestionó haciendo referencia a mi hermano Charlie.

—No pudo, mandó disculpas, tenia que cuidar a su hermana pequeña.

—¡Oh que lindo! pero es una lastima, Stephano va a estar decepcionado.

Un bufido sonó a través de los audífonos que ocultábamos. Charlie.

—Me disculparé con él personalmente —Le tranquilizó Jace. Ángelo sonrió ampliamente.

—Vayan y disfruten de las pinturas, yo tengo que estar aquí otra hora al menos… ¿Te veo después Jazz?

—Claro —Respondió Jace sonriéndole, dándonos una rápida mirada nos dijo —, vamos señoritas.

Entramos al salón de fiesta, al principio estaban las mesas con bocadillos, una música que no supe reconocer sonaba en el fondo y más allá estaban las pinturas, colgadas en paredes falsas que había sido colocadas en distintos ángulos, con luces especiales señalándolas, todo muy elegante y realmente fácil de pasar desapercibido.

—Me siento un poco mal por darle falsas esperanzas a Ángelo —confesó Jace de repente.

—Es necesario, hermano —Charlie le respondió. Jace suspiró.

—Hora de separarse —Dijo Lil y los tres nos fuimos por un lado diferente.

**Bella POV.**

—Son buenos —Comentó Jasper detrás de mí.

—Entraron por la maldita puerta principal, ¡son magníficos! —Exclamó Emmett.

—Hijos nuestros tenían que ser —Comentó Rosalie sonriendo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Ella vestía un vestido rojo hasta los tobillos que le quedaba espectacular, llevaba una peluca de cabello castaño; Edward llevaba un traje negro que Alice estaba arreglándole; su cabello, ahora negro, hacia relucir sus ojos esmeraldas, como siempre, me quedé sin aliento al verle. Alice llevaba un vestido verde por debajo de las rodillas y una peluca rubia que le llegaba por los hombros.

Me sentía como si hubiéramos regresado en el tiempo. Ellos tres iban a entrar mientras que Emmett, Jasper y yo los vigilaríamos.

—Falta Charlie —Comenté preocupada.

—Debe estar vigilándolos desde algún lado, con un vehiculo para marcharse —Analizó Jasper —, él siempre ha sido mejor con la tecnología y no muy bueno para fingir, Beth no lo hubiera querido lejos por si acaso tuvieran problemas —Reconociendo que mi hija es la estratega de los cuatro—, estoy seguro que deben tener micrófonos y cámaras. Como dijo Rosalie, son nuestros hijos al fin y al cabo.

—No me gustó como el encargado miró a Jace —Comentó Alice con el seño fruncido. Rosalie y yo soltamos una risita.

—Apuesto cincuenta a que observará a Edward de la misma manera.

—Es un niño, Rosalie —Respondió Edward con desagrado.

—Acepto, la apuesta —Jasper le respondió a Rosalie, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Se quejó mi esposo.

—¿Te sientes demasiado viejo para atraer a un veinteañero Edward? —Preguntó Emmett burlón.

Ante la mueca de mi esposo, todos soltamos una carcajada.

—Madura Emmett.

—Nunca mi hermano —Replicó sonriéndole a Edward, quien no pudo resistirse y a la final sonrió negando con su cabeza.

—¡Bueno! Vayan a buscar a mis chicos —Exclamé llamando la atención de todos.

Edward me dio un beso y los tres se fueron tras el cuarteto de adolescentes.

—Voy a buscar a Charlie, debe estar por los alrededores —Informó Jasper.

—Me dices cuando lo encuentres, yo quiero ir por él, cuando Edward y las chicas atrapen a los otros.

—De acuerdo.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, me concentré en las computadoras y comencé a buscar frecuencias y señales de otros micrófonos y cámaras por los alrededores.

Realmente no me sorprendí cuando a los pocos minutos capté la señal de, nada más y nada menos que cuatro micrófonos. Negando con la cabeza, por lo fácil que había sido, interferí en su señal y comencé a escuchar las voces de mis hijos y sobrinos.

Sonreí. Apenas podía esperar para tenerlos entre mis brazos.

**Charlie**** POV**

La adrenalina corría por mis venas, mientras observaba fijamente a las pantallas que revelaban la entrada, cada vez que veía a alguien que tuviera el tamaño o la apariencia de alguno de mis padres o tíos mi corazón daba un salto.

A las nueve, una pequeña rubia de cabello largo llegó a la entrada, llevaba un vestido verde, por alguna razón me llamó atención, se movía con una gracia que solo había visto en bailarinas… y en mi tía Alice. La observé fijamente, pero el ángulo de la cámara que estaba en la entrada no me dejaba ver su rostro correctamente.

Luego una pareja llegó, el hombre de cabello negro tenia un porte impecable, derramaba elegancia y por un momento recordé la vez que vi a mi padre bailando con mi madre en una fiesta de los años renacentistas. Sacudí mi cabeza, pero al observar ahora a la mujer, retrocedí de nuevo al pasado, la morena era definitivamente una modelo, pero algo en su caminar, lleno de confianza, como si fuera dueña del lugar me recordó a mi tía Rose.

Desaparecieron de mi vista y fue cuando reaccioné.

—Chicos…—Llamé por el micrófono, mientras colocaba las cámaras del interior y los buscaba con la mirada. —, mierda —susurré para mí mientras esperaba que me respondieran—, ya llegaron.

—¿Estas seguro hermano? —Preguntó Jace y lo observé frente a un cuadro de una playa, mirando hacia la puerta de manera disimulada.

—No… si, bueno estoy casi seguro de que son ellos.

—Explícate Charlie —Dijo Beth impaciente.

—Creo que son ellos, tienen…—De repente mi micrófono fue silenciado.

—¿Charl…? —El micrófono de Jace, también se apagó.

—¿Tienen qu...? —Intentó preguntar Lil, pero dejé de escucharla.

Asustado, intenté reconectarlos pero no tuve éxito; observé a mis hermanos moviéndose nerviosos a través de las pantallas; tratando de localizar la falla me encontré con una barrera electrónica, alguien nos había interrumpido la comunicación apropósito. Golpeando el teclado, observé impotente hacia las pantallas.

La mujer del vestido verde, pasó lo suficientemente cerca de una de las cámaras para reconocerla, era mi tía Alice tal como había pensado, tampoco me sorprendí al observar a la pareja, ahora separados, pasando frente a otras de mis cámaras ocultas… mi padre y mi tía Rose.

Maldije y tiré de mi cabello. Mi padre estaba detrás de Beth, persiguiéndola sin que ella se diera cuenta; mi tía Alice seguía a Jace y mi tía Rose iba por Lil. Iban a tomarlos por la espalda.

Rápidamente salí de la camioneta y corrí hacia la exhibición, pero no había terminado de dar cuatro pasos cuando sentí como tomaban mi brazo y me empujaban hacia atrás, sin poder hacer nada me sentí a mi mismo ser retorcido en una llave que dejaba ambas manos detrás de la espalda. Estaba a punto de golpear al hombre con la cabeza, cuando una voz me gritó.

—Charlie ¡Alto!

Esa voz femenina hizo que me quedara paralizado, incluso antes de que fuera conciente de la orden. Alcé la vista hacia la aquella voz, solo para jadear sorprendido.

—¡Mamá!

Una parte de mi se preguntó porque me sorprendía, era más que obvio que había sido una trampa, ellos entraron demasiado fácil, sentí un alivio enorme recorrer mi cuerpo, no se habían olvidado de nosotros después de todo.

Había pasado solo un año desde la ultima vez que la vi, pero parecía que hubiera sido diez o más, la observé de arriba abajo; notando que apenas había cambiado, una o dos arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, probablemente por la preocupación por nosotros, finalmente me encontré con aquellos ojos marrones que eran idénticos a los míos, como si me viera en un espejo; sus ojos reflejaban cientos de emociones alivio, amor, preocupación y por supuesto enojo e ira.

—Están en taaaaantos problemas —Susurró el hombre detrás de mí, directamente a mi oído.

Tragué pesado, la voz enojada de mi tío Jasper sugería que, sin lugar a dudas, estábamos fritos.

**Beth POV.**

—¿Chicos que sucede? —Pregunté nerviosa pero ninguno me respondió.

Yo estaba sola, frente a una pintura de un hombre vestido de traje que observaba con anhelo a una familia vestida con ropa vieja y pasada de moda que lucían, a pesar de su obvia pobreza, felices.

—De nada le sirve el dinero si esta completamente solo —Susurré.

—La familia es lo más importante, sin duda alguna, pero tal vez el hombre no está con su familia porque está tratando de protegerlos.

Me giré de inmediato, soltando un chillido de emoción. Pero me quedé paralizada por un segundo al encontrarme con un hombre cabello negro en lugar del cobrizo de mi padre, pero al bajar la mirada a su rostro y a sus ojos las dudas se fueron tan rápido como vinieron.

Sin importarme el hecho de que estaba de incógnito y de que estaba en problemas por ser atrapada, sin pensar en absolutamente nada más que el hecho de que, después de un año, mi padre estaba frente a mí, me abalancé hacia él, con lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro; mi padre me apretó tan fuerte que sentí que me faltaba el aire un poco.

—Mi pequeña niña —Escuché que exclamó con emoción, yo me aferré más. —, estas en grandes problemas Elizabeth.

Me tensé ante sus palabras y su tono tan serio, pero al recibir un amoroso beso en la frente, lancé un suspiro y asentí con el rostro enterrado en su pecho. No había manera que me alejara de él ahora.

**Jace POV**

—¿Charlie? —El silencio fue mi respuesta y mi corazón dio un salto.

Comencé a moverme en dirección a la puerta, solo para ser abordado por Ángelo.

—¡Jazz! —Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo siento Ángelo, tengo que irme; algo… algo anda mal —Su sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar me observó con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Jazz? —Me preguntó apresurándose a caminar a mi lado. Me conmovió su preocupación, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

—¿Jazz? —Cuestionó una voz que hizo que mis pies se congelaran en el lugar. Ángelo y yo nos giramos hacia la mujer que había hablado, y parpadee varias veces al verla.

Vestida de verde, una rubia bajita me observaba con curiosidad, al encontrarme con sus ojos, mi respiración se quedó atrapada en mi pecho. Mi madre.

—Ahora no puede atenderla señora, lo siento, Jasper tiene una emergencia — Le respondió Ángelo ya que yo me había quedado mudo; solo viéndola.

—_Jasper_ siempre tiene tiempo para mí —Replicó mi madre, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de mi padre. Ángelo la miró nuevamente y arrugó la frente, luego me observó a mí y de nuevo a ella.

—¿Ustedes son…—Comenzó a preguntar, pero mi madre le respondió antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

—Familia, si —Ángelo se movió incomodo; yo aun no podía dejar de observar a mi madre, ni articular una palabra coherente. —, si nos disculpas, tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle a Jac… Jasper.

—Eh… si, claro —Dijo Ángelo confundido. Mi madre me tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la salida, cuando Ángelo gritó. —Espero que nos veamos de nuevo Jazz.

—¡Despídete adecuadamente! —Me regañó mi madre en voz baja.

—Adiós Ángelo y muchas gracias —Le grité observándolo por encima del hombro y despidiéndome con la mano que tenia libre. Dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo aunque por dentro yo estaba temblando.

—¡Estas en problemas jovencito! —Me dijo por lo bajo, furiosa, pero fingiendo una sonrisa para todo aquellos que nos observaban.

Mi madre era una experta en eso de las apariencias, asintiendo en dirección a un grupo de mujeres que nos observaban, les dí mi mejor sonrisa, después de todo, yo también era bueno en aparentar, por algo era el hijo de Alice Brandon.

Me preguntaba si lo seguiría siendo después de esta noche.

**Lilian POV.**

—¿Tienen que? ¿Charlie? —La falta de respuesta me dijo que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Me encontraba muy cerca de la salida de emergencia, así que disimuladamente corrí hacia ella y salí hacia el estacionamiento del edificio; me quité los tacones y corrí hacia donde se encontraba Charlie; Beth y Jace no me preocupaban pues ellos dos solos podían cuidarse entre ellos, pero Charlie se encontraba completamente solo.

Solo había dado un paso fuera de los límites del edificio cuando choqué contra un pecho masculino, que parecía una pared de ladrillos. Ignoré el dolor y me deshice de las manos que intentaron ayudarme y murmurando una disculpa seguí camino, o eso intenté, una mano de hierro se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca, casi sin pensarlo, me retorcí de manera que pude liberarme del agarre y golpeé en su estomago; aunque mi mano quedó dolorida, en lo único que podía pensar era en que Charlie podría necesitar ayuda. Seguí corriendo.

Otra persona, esta vez una mujer, se atravesó en mi camino, le pasé por un lado pero de nuevo me agarraron, esta vez el otro brazo, sin poder ver su rostro debido a la oscuridad de la noche, solté una maldición y le lancé un golpe al que debía ser su rostro. La mujer lo esquivó como toda una experta y aprovechó mi desequilibrio para tirarme al suelo.

—Hay que admitir que es buena —Dijo divertida, una sombra enorme detrás de mí, me gire hacia él, solo para verlo colocarse a un lado de la mujer desconocida y ofrecerme una mano. Era el que había intentado detenerme antes.

—Eso es por haberle levantado la mano a tu madre y por la maldición.

Mi boca casi cayó al piso al entender quienes eran esas personas; el hombre se cansó de esperar y me alzó con facilidad, un auto pasó a un lado de nosotros; sus luces delanteras los iluminaron. Mis padres.

—¿Qué hay del golpe en el estomago? —Preguntó mi padre hacia mi madre. Observándome no con enfado sino con orgullo.

—Eso también, amor.

Aun no podía creer que estuvieran frente a mí, cuando ambos se giraron hacia mí y me extendieron sus brazos, dudé por medio segundo antes de correr hacia ellos y ser envuelta entre sus brazos y una lluvia de besos.

—Estas en muchos problemas Lilian McCarty. Tú y tus hermanos.

Suspiré, sabia que se nos venia una grande, pero extrañaba a mis padres, incluso sus regaños. Me fundí en sus brazos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Yari Cullen Black. **


	8. Un sueño y una pesadilla hechas realidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes lñe pertencen a Stpehenie MEyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

SORRY la tardanza, NO volvera a pasar! Estaba un poco en blanco con la historia!

EL cap va dedicado a _**Beastyle**_, por preocuparse por mis historias, espero que lo disfrutes!

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Un sueño y una pesadilla hechos realidad.**

**Charlie POV.**

Cuando escogí mi profesión, estaba consiente de que enfrentaría cientos de peligros, situaciones que harían que me replanteara lo de ser un guardaespaldas, que paralizarían mi corazón para luego hacerlo latir a toda su capacidad; aun así cuando mis padres me preguntaron a los doce años, si quería seguir con el entrenamiento no había dudado ni un segundo en responder afirmativamente.

Era irónico que me encontrara en una de esas situaciones que te aterraban de muerte y que la razón de mi miedo no era estar frente a un arma, o tener que saltar de un auto en movimiento o estar frente a una bomba a punto de explotar, sino que eran… mis padres y tíos.

Nunca los había visto de esa manera, tan enojados que ni siquiera podían hablar coherentemente. Ni siquiera cuando, estando de vacaciones en Inglaterra, los cuatro nos habíamos escapado a una discoteca hace tres años, ni cuando Lil y yo conseguimos las armas de mi tío Emmett y comenzamos a practicar con ellas a los trece años; o cuando Jace y Beth tomaron la ropa de mi tía Alice y mi padre y comenzaron a modificarla para adaptarlas a sus cuerpos de ocho años, con tijeras.

Era irónico como los mejores de la clase de guardaespaldas de Eclipse, chicos entrenados para proteger y dar su vida, a no ceder ante la presión y enfrentar a la muerte cara a cara, estaban paralizados como pequeños niños ante la furia de sus padres.

Luego de habernos llevado a su "cuartel general" después de los abrazos, besos y palabras de amor y nostalgia… Vinieron los gritos, las amenazas y más gritos.

—¡¿En que demonios estaban pensando al pasearse por Italia de esa manera?

—¿No hemos evitado que vinieran aquí durante toda su vida? ¿Se les olvidó el por qué?

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¿No les hemos dado todo lo que querían?

—¡Le deben una disculpa a Eleazar!

—¡¿Tienen idea de lo preocupados que estábamos todos por ustedes?

—¡Nunca, pero nunca en su vida vuelvan a hacer algo como eso!

—¿Cómo se escaparon de Eclipse?

—Olvida eso Emmett, la pregunta es ¿Como demonios vinieron a Italia?

—¡Silencio todo el mundo! —Gritó mi padre sobre los demás, cuando se hizo silencio, mi padre nos observó a todos y dijo con voz amenazante—, respondan.

Las voces de los cuatro salieron atropelladas, nerviosas y al mismo tiempo. No se entendía absolutamente nada.

—¡Silencio!—gritó de nuevo y nosotros cerramos nuestras bocas automáticamente; luego continuó—, no todos a la vez.

Intercambiamos una mirada indecisa y yo di un paso adelante para explicar.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Dijo mi padre sarcásticamente lo que hizo que me encogiera.

—¡Edward! Charlie es solo la voz, él sólo no lo planeó todo. ¿No es así Elizabeth?

—¿Como lo supiste? —Preguntó Beth colocándose a mi lado.

—Tú eres el que da la cara siempre, Charlie —Me sonrió tiernamente, luego más seria observó a mi hermana—, usted señorita es la de los planes.

—La idea fue de todos en realidad, nos cansamos de verlos por una pantalla y ya que ustedes no venían —Bajé la mirada ante la mueca de dolor en el rostro de todos los adultos. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta —, pues...

—Ustedes decidieron venir por nosotros —Terminó mi tío Jasper soltando un suspiro, mi tío Emmett maldijo. Todos asentimos —, se los dije —Susurró mi tío Jasper. Todos le observamos, nosotros sorprendidos y los adultos con una mirada de "este no es el momento".

—¿Ustedes entienden por qué tuvimos que alejarnos, no? —Preguntó mi tía Alice suavemente, se acercó a Jace y se arrodilló frente a él —¿Sabes que lo hicimos para mantenerte a salvo? ¿Cierto? —Pasó una mano por la mejilla de Jace, este se inclinó hacia la mano de su madre. Jace asintió.

—Eso nos mató —Agregó mi tío Emmett, su voz sonando más grave de lo normal —, este ha sido uno de los peores años de nuestra vida.

—¿Cual es la primera regla del guardaespaldas? —mi madre preguntó a nadie en particular.

—Protege a tu objetivo sin importar los sacrificios que tengas que hacer —Respondimos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—Así es —Mi padre me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me acercó a él—, tú y tus hermanos son lo más importante para nosotros, están sobre cualquier persona estemos o no en una misión, ustedes son nuestros objetivos desde el momento en que nacieron.

—Pero...

—Queríamos hacer el mundo un lugar más seguro para ustedes chicos y para eso teníamos que deshacernos de los Vulturis.

—¿Teníamos? —Preguntó Lil ante las palabras de mi tía Rose.

—Nos detendremos, no vale la pena...

—¡NO! —Gritamos todos.

—Pero, ¿No es eso lo que quieren?

—¡De ninguna manera! No van a desperdiciar estos años que pasamos solos por nada —Lil respondió con voz algo rota pero completamente decidida. Fue imposible perderse el dolor reflejado en todos los presentes.

—Nosotros no venimos a buscarles para llevarles con nosotros...—Comencé yo.

—…venimos a unirnos a ustedes en su búsqueda de los Vulturis —Beth concluyó.

Y ahí comenzaron los gritos de nuevo.

**Ed POV**

—¡Nos van a matar por esto! —Le susurré a Vanesa.

—Shhh... Tú cállate y sígueme.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos —Agregó Paola divertida detrás de mí.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, esta vez.

—Estamos todos aquí Ed —Eph intentó tranquilizarme— ¿Que podría ir mal? —No ayudó en absoluto.

Normalmente cuando uno decía esa frase, todo empeoraba. Miré al cielo estrellado pensando que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a llover. Afortunadamente el cielo estaba despejado y nada pasó. Por ahora al menos. Estábamos escapando del castillo, para ir a una fiesta. Eph tenía razón, no era la primera vez que nos escapábamos, pero una extraña sensación en mi estómago me decía que tal vez sería la última.

—Mi padre realmente debería actualizar las medidas de seguridad —Comentó Ephraim en broma, era genial y completamente extraño verlo así de despreocupado; pero a todos nos animaba la idea de una fiesta bajo la luna. Incluso al muy serio y normalmente responsable Ephraim.

—De nada serviría, tú igual conseguirías la manera de sacarnos de aquí Eph —Respondió Vanesa sonriéndole.

—Cierto —Eph le guiñó un ojo y ambos chocaron las palmas.

—¡Ahí están! Vamos, luego felicitaremos a Eph por meterse en la habitación de seguridad de Jared y desactivar el sistema de seguridad el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar.

Todos reímos y salimos corriendo detrás de Pao. Nos reunimos con la manada de mi hermana frente a la puerta trasera del castillo, la reja estaba abierta y había dos autos, uno de ellos estaba vacío y del otro podíamos ver a la manada de mi hermana haciéndonos señas para que nos apresuráramos.

Eph tomó el volante y yo fui a su lado, Paola y Vanesa se sentaron detrás, con un asentimiento a Collin, que era el conductor del otro auto, todos salimos a la noche.

**Michael POV**

_"Esto es demasiado fácil"_ Pensé sonriendo mientras entraba por la puerta que los príncipes y sus amigos dejaron cerrándose sin esperar a que se cerrara completamente.

Era malditamente afortunado que los más jóvenes decidieran irse de fiesta precisamente hoy, cuando tenia ordenes de mis padres de darles un pequeño susto a los reyes. Caminando rápidamente llegue hasta el edificio donde trabajaba y ¿Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando entré? ¡Las alarmas estaban desactivadas! Malditamente genial. _"Gracias príncipe Ed y princesa Isa ¿o tal vez debería decir Eph?_" reflexioné, si alguien sabría quitar la seguridad tenía que ser el hijo de Jared, el encargado de la seguridad. Me paralicé al notar como los había llamado ¿Ed, Isa, Eph? ¿Que demonios? Sacudí mi cabeza, había pasado mucho tiempo alrededor de ellos si estaba cómodo llamándoles por sus apodos, en lugar de sus títulos.

Como sea, me habían ahorrado probablemente una hora de trabajo.

Mi madre me había llamado, los jefes decidieron comenzar el juego, no sabía porqué pero realmente no me importaba, llevaba más de una semana en el castillo sin hacer nada más que observar la rutina de los reyes, incluso me había encontrado con el rey Jacob, que resultó ser bastante amable aunque muy precavido la primera vez que me vio. Era un hombre inteligente.

_"¡Deja de hablar bien de ellos!" _Me cuestioné golpeándome en la frente.

Tomé el papel que mi padre me mandó hace pocas horas, tenía sólo una palabra: "_**Volvimos**_".

No era gran cosa, pero no eran las palabras lo amenazante sino el símbolo que tenia de fondo, la V de los Vulturis era una marca de agua apenas visible, pero sabía que sin duda haría que los reyes se preocuparan.

A diferencia de mis padres que preferían un tratamiento directo y realmente doloroso para su enemigo, los gemelos Vulturis eran conocidos por sus torturas psicológicas; jugaban al gato y al ratón con sus enemigos hasta volverlos locos de preocupación y luego los mataban de la manera más dolorosa. Incluso mis padres les respetaban, lo cual no era fácil teniendo en cuenta que los tres teníamos nuestra propia mala reputación entre el mundo criminal. Realmente me alegraba estar de su lado y no en su contra.

Con un suspiro coloqué el papel en el escritorio del rey y me marché, colocando una pequeña bomba sónica antes de irme, que activaría las alarmas, la programé para que sonara en exactamente una hora y treinta minutos, tiempo suficiente para estar ya en la cama de mi hotel para entonces.

Hice una mueca al pensar que era poco probable que los príncipes y sus amigos hubieran regresado para entonces; me encogí de hombros y salí del castillo, nadie les mandaba a actuar como niños.

**Lilian POV.**

—¡Si se van sin nosotros les seguiremos! —Sentenció Jace, mi tío Jazz le dio una mirada envenenada.

—Los escoltaremos a Eclipse nosotros mismos y colocaremos la seguridad antes de marcharnos, no sabrán a donde estaremos —Replicó mi tío Edward.

—Lo averiguaremos, tal como lo hicimos antes —Contestó Charlie desafiante.

—Eso fue un descuido hijo, no pasará de nuevo —Mi tía Bella.

—¿Están seguros? —Me metí en la discusión desafiante—, ¿estarán tranquilos sabiendo que en cualquier momento desapareceremos de donde nos tienen y los alcanzaremos en lo que es posible un momento importante y peligroso de su misión contra los Vulturis?

Los adultos se nos quedaron viendo con rostros inexpresivos, luego intercambiaron una mirada preocupada entre ellos.

—Nosotros podemos ser útiles, los Vulturis no nos conocen, somos jóvenes y podemos pasar no solo desapercibidos, sino también fingir inocencia e inexperiencia —Agregó Beth—, con nosotros a su lado podremos acabar con esto en la mitad del tiempo.

—Podría ayudarte papá, con las cámaras y demás. Jace es excelente para entrar en edificios, Beth es excelente para mezclarse con las personas, vamos, sean objetivos —Pidió Charlie.

Los padres de Jace intercambiaron una mirada calculadora.

—Estamos bien entrenados para enfrentar cualquier peligro, ustedes mismos saben que fuimos los primeros de nuestra promoción en Eclipse, sabemos que debemos y que no debemos hacer en una misión. Exceptuando el primer día que llegamos, deben admitir que lo hicimos muy bien —Recordé.

—¡Por favoooooor! —Rogamos los cuatros al mismo tiempo.

Si hubiera sido planeado, seguro que no nos sale así de bien.

—Haremos todo lo que nos digan —Terminó Beth, ganándose un brillo en los ojos de los adultos.

Durante el siguiente minuto, todos contuvimos la respiración, nuestros padres intercambiaban miradas, como si pudieran hablar entre ellos con el pensamiento. Finalmente mi madre fue la que rompió el silencio.

—Hablaremos de nuevo por la mañana, tenemos cosas que discutir. Vayan a descansar.

Todos nos despedimos de nuestros padres con un rápido abrazo y un beso en las mejillas. Mientras cruzábamos la puerta listos para irnos, mis padres me detuvieron, al igual que tío Edward y tía Bella a Charlie. Jace y Beth nos dieron una mirada compasiva y se marcharon, riéndose suavemente. Me giré hacia Charlie, preguntándole con la mirada, él se encogió de hombros, dejándome saber que tampoco sabía que pasaba.

Lado a lado, Charlie y yo los enfrentamos, pero sus ojos no estaban sobre mí, bueno sí lo estaban, pero no me veían a los ojos sino directo a mi estómago, a mi ombligo para ser más precisa. Bajé la mirada y me encontré con que el piercing que me había hecho, resaltaba sobre la camisa negra que tenía, era muy obvio lo que era. Los padres de Charlie observaban su ceja fijamente.

¿Como era posible que se nos hubieran olvidado los piercings? Charlie y yo intercambiamos una mirada y tragamos pesado.

Los gritos no tardaron en comenzar de nuevo.

**Jacob POV**

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—¡Jacob! ¡Reneesme! —Escuché como una molesta y familiar voz masculina me llamaba.

—¿Jacob? —Mi reina me habló apretándose a mí.

—Shhhh... Si no hacemos ruido tal vez se vaya —Le susurré.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—¡Contesta hombre! ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Jared era ahora un grito, uno muy preocupado.

Con un gruñido me separé de mi hermosa reina y me levanté.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Nessie adormilada, levantándose también. Me encogí de hombros.

—¡Estamos aquí Jared! Todo esta perfecto —Le respondí mientras me colocaba un pantalón de algodón, ya que me gustaba dormir en mis boxers, mi reina se colocó una bata y dándole una mirada preocupada le abrimos la puerta a Jared.

Me sorprendí al notar a casi toda mi manada detrás de él.

Taylor se adelantó me observó de arriba abajo y comenzó a tocarme por todos lados, al igual que a mi esposa, apenas contuve el gruñido de celos. Él me observó y levantó las manos en son de paz y disculpándose.

—Sólo quería estar seguro de que estaban bien.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Preguntó mi reina, Nessie se ponía de mal humor si no dormía bien.

—Una alarma se activó en tu oficina, corrí para allá y encontré esto —Dijo Jared, enseñándome una nota, no fueron las palabras que hicieron que mi sangre se helara, aunque era bastante aterrador de por sí por su simplicidad, sino la imagen del fondo.

Un grito ahogado de Nessie, hizo que me estremeciera, yo también quería gritar, sabia que este día llegaría pero una parte de mí se había convencido de que tal vez, los gemelos se habían olvidado de nosotros, la nota demostraba que no era así.

—¿Dijiste que estaba en mi oficina?

—Si —Respondió Jared lúgubre. Las implicaciones de esa respuesta me invadieron. ¡Habían entrado al castillo!

—¡Los chicos! —Gritó Nessie, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones de mis hijos, yo fui detrás de ella, sin embargo Jared gritó algo que hizo que nos paralizáramos en el acto.

—¡NO ESTÁN!

—¡¿QUÉ? —El grito salió tanto de mí como de mi esposa.

—Ninguno de ellos está —Dijo Seth preocupado. Me giré para observar a todos, las mujeres tenían lágrimas recorriendo sus rostros y estaban en los brazos de sus parejas. Sentí como se me escapaba el aire de los pulmones fue como recibir una patada en la boca del estómago.

Apenas me dio tiempo de evitar que Reneesme se cayera de rodillas contra el suelo, comenzó a llorar en mi pecho.

—No, no, no —negaba frenéticamente—, no mis pequeños, no pueden estar con esos monstruos.

—Shh... Todo estará bien —Le intenté tranquilizar, las palabras salían más por instinto que otra cosa, mi mente aun no creía el hecho de que mi peor pesadilla se había convertido en realidad.

Mis pequeños estaban en manos de los Vulturis.

**Brady POV**

—¡Brad! ¡Brad! ¡Brad! —La fría cerveza bajaba por mi garganta mientras mis compañeros me animaban.

—¡Vamos Ethan, no dejes que la realeza te gane! —Le gritaban a mi rival.

Continué tragando a la mayor velocidad que pude, tomé la última botella de cerveza y comencé a beberla.

—¡Vamos Brad! ¡Vamos Brad! ¡Vamos Brad! —El ultimó trago pasó por mi garganta y me levanté gritando de emoción.

—¡Auuuuuuu! —Aullaron mis compañeros de manada y los demás espectadores, feliz me uní a ellos, Collin y Ephraim me levantaron en sus hombros, mientras las chicas coreaban mi nombre.

—¡Brady! ¡Brady! ¡Brady!

—De acuerdo, la manada real gana —Sentenció el juez. Haciendo que todos aulláramos de nuevo.

Esta no era una fiesta cualquiera. Era un claro de un bosque, solo Quileutes, solo había chicos con manadas, era de hecho una competencia que había cada mes entre las manadas jóvenes de La Push. Los hijos de todos los consejeros o miembros importantes de la sociedad e incluso, hijos de los dueños de grandes empresas, estaban presentes.

Los chicos me bajaron y casi me caigo, si no hubiera sido por Sarah que me atrapó. Tanta cerveza en tan poco tiempo afectó un poco mi coordinación, le sonreí y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarme.

—Buen trabajo Brad —Me felicitó Isa, lo que hizo que mi corazón diera un salto. El fuego de las antorchas que nos iluminaban se reflejaba en sus ojos dorados, haciéndola completamente hermosa a mis ojos.

—Lo que sea por mi alpha —Le respondí haciendo una reverencia que hizo que mi mundo saliera de balance y me arrojara sobre ella sin querer.

—¡Brad! Será mejor que te sientes —Isa me ayudó a sentarme, riendo un poco; me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me acomodó entre sus brazos, mi cabeza terminó entre su cuello.

Aspiré su aroma y me relajé inmediatamente, amaba estar con Isa. Sabía que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos ni nada, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera enamorado de la princesa, la quería como a nadie más. Sus manos se pasearon por mi cabello y suspiré feliz, entonces abrí mis ojos y me topé con esa odiada cadena, la que la comprometía con otro. Gruñí y me alejé del maldito collar. Ella me observó con preocupación y su mano cayó sobre la cadena, ella desvió la mirada al entender la situación. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a verme, le sonreí para tranquilizarla, yo la quería feliz siempre, puede que no la amara y que no fuéramos imprimación, pero lo último que yo quería era causarle algún dolor; si ambos nos gustábamos y disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro ¿Cual era el problema? Nos quedaba poco tiempo juntos y estaba decidido a aprovecharlo.

Afortunadamente para mí, ella pensaba de la misma manera. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó un poco, con un suspiró eliminé la poca distancia que nos separaba; sus labios eran suaves y dulces, como ningunos que hubiera probado antes.

Isa y yo no éramos pareja, tampoco amigos solamente, pero ¿para que ponerle etiqueta?, si cuando estábamos así de juntos el mundo se paralizaba y nada más importaba.

**Collin POV**

—No puedo creer que hayan traído a Levy —Se quejó mi imprimación sentándose, para mi grata sorpresa, a mi lado.

—A Vanesa no le importa ¿por qué a ti si? —Le pregunté luchando por no girarme para verla mejor.

—Vanesa está muy ocupada bailando para notar que a Levy le están rondando un montón de lobas, y no lo digo en el buen sentido.

—Levy tiene dieciséis años Pao, deja que disfrute su adolescencia antes de que se imprime —No pude evitar la nota amarga en mi voz, una parte de mí estaba enternecida de que se preocupara por Levy y la otra estaba terriblemente celosa.

—Eso no significa arrojarlo a los lobos sin ninguna manera de defenderse —El alcohol en su aliento me llegó.

Observé hacia el motivo de nuestra discusión. Levy estaba en la pista de baile, entre dos chicas que, sin duda, eran mayores que él y la enorme sonrisa que tenía era contagiosa.

—Yo lo veo perfectamente donde está —Me giré hacia Paola, su cabello rojo, herencia de su madre, parecía vivo mientras las llamas de la fogata lo iluminaban. Mis manos picaban por tocarlo.

—Cualquier hombre estaría feliz entre dos lobas que le dicen palabras bonitas sólo porque él es miembro de la manada real. El problema es que él no lo sabe.

—No todos estarían felices en su lugar —Le repliqué, ella bufó incrédula—, es la verdad. Yo estoy perfectamente feliz donde estoy —Ella me miró alzando una ceja, yo me sonrojé y luego desvié la mirada, hacia donde Eph y Sarah bailaban—, y estoy seguro que no hay lugar más especial para Ephraim que estar así con Sarah —Agregué señalando, donde ambos bailaban muy cerca.

Ella suspiró y me giré a observarla nuevamente, tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba a Eph y a Sarah. Me parecía tan irreal tenerla así de cerca sin tener que gritarle, poder tener una conversación normal era un gusto que no había tenido en muchísimo tiempo.

Las siguientes palabras salieron antes de que siquiera me diera cuenta que las había dicho. El alcohol me había afectado más de lo que pensé.

—¿Por qué no podemos hablar así más seguido? —Quise golpearme apenas terminé de hablar. ¿Por qué tuve que romper el maravilloso momento? Ella se tensó, pero luego suspiró y después de un minuto de silencio, respondió.

—No lo sé —Su tranquila respuesta hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido, tal vez no era el único que había bebido demás.

—Odio que estemos peleando todo el tiempo —Le confesé en voz baja.

—Yo también —Susurró cautelosa.

—Entonces no lo hagamos más, por favor —Rogué girándome hacia ella y tomándola de las manos, sé que sonaba desesperado, pero no tenia nada que perder y si mucho que ganar—, por favor.

—Collin... —Dudó y sentí que mi alma estaba colgando de un hilo, haría lo que sea para no escucharla gritarme con desprecio nunca más—, de acuerdo, no más peleas.

Solté un suspiro y la acerqué hasta mis brazos, ella soltó un pequeño grito que fue ahogado cuando chocó con mi pecho, pero enseguida me rodeó con sus brazos. Yo no podía estar más feliz. No era como si hubiera aceptado ser mi pareja, pero al menos esperaba tener a mi amiga de regreso; como cuando éramos chicos. Luego de recuperar su confianza ya vería como haría para que fuéramos algo más.

La solté y me levanté, le ofrecí una mano.

—¿Bailamos? —Le pregunté, ella me vio y luego la mano, con una sonrisa que no me había dado desde hace mucho, la tomó y asintió. Me dejó arrastrarla hasta la pista de baile y pronto nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

Un sueño hecho realidad.

**Bella POV.**

Era bien pasada la media noche y estaba dormida entre los brazos de mi esposo cuando un ruido me hizo abrir los ojos, observando a todos lados sin moverme esperé hasta que lo escuché de nuevo. El sonido me era familiar pero no recordaba de donde era; el sonido se hizo más persistente y finalmente recordé de donde era.

Levantándome rápidamente, llamé a Edward mientras buscaba el aparato que sabia hacia ese ruido.

—¡Edward! Levántate.

—Mmm… todavía noche, vuelve cama —Murmuró.

—¡Edward! —Le grité haciendo que se sentara de golpe.

—¿Qué paso? —Preguntó repentinamente despierto.

—Mira —Le dije enseñándole el viejo PDA, tenía una señal de alerta que ambos esperábamos no ver nunca más.

—¡Jacob y Nessie! —Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Ambos nos levantamos y corrimos, yo fui a la habitación de Alice y Jasper y Edward a las de Rosalie y Emmett. Tocamos y les pedimos que salieran al pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Jasper medio dormido todavía.

—Mas vale que sea importante para despertarnos a esta hora —Se quejó Emmett.

—Observen —Les dijimos mientras le mostraba la señal de ayuda.

—Bueno, bueno —Dijo Rosalie sonriendo —, creo que nos tocara un viaje familiar.

—Hora de proteger a la realeza —Exclamó Alice—… de nuevo.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Las cosas se pondrán más interesantes a partir de ahora.**


	9. Bienvenidos al Mundo Real

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Bienvenidos al Mundo Real.**

**Sarah POV.**

—Eso no puede ser bueno.

La voz de Collin me hizo abrir los ojos y observar hacia el castillo.

—Oh, mierda —Brady fue el primero en expresar lo que todos pensamos.

—Nos han descubierto —Agregó Levy asustado. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros —, la primera vez que salgo y ya me van a castigar —Se lamentó.

—Nos van a matar —Dije, observando como todas las luces estaban encendidas de tal manera que el castillo estaba completamente iluminado. No había manera de entrar a hurtadillas y regresar a nuestras habitaciones sin ser vistos.

—Oh por Dios ¿Esas son luces policiacas? —Preguntó Isa mortificada.

—Sip —Le respondió Collin, apretando sus manos en el volante. El único signo de que realmente estaba alterado.

Estacionó a un lado de la carretera y el auto donde iban Ephraim y el resto se detuvo a nuestro lado, todos nos bajamos, ellos lucían tan pálidos como me imagine lo estábamos nosotros. Los nueve teníamos los ojos clavados en el castillo. El silencio nos invadió por varios minutos. Ninguno quería hablar pues eso significaría que muy pronto tendríamos que ir al castillo y enfrentar a nuestros padres.

Sin darme cuenta, terminé a un lado de Ephraim, él pasó un brazo por mis hombros y yo me escondí en su pecho. Me estremecí y él me abrazó completamente, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

—Shh… estaremos bien.

—Nos van a matar —Le repliqué sin despegarme de él. Sentía como si nada malo pudiera pasarme si me mantenía entre sus brazos.

—No lo harán, querrán hacerlo, pero no lo harán —Intentó tranquilizarme.

Yo reí por el comentario pero aun así me aferré a él, me abrazó más fuerte.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, vi como el resto se habían reunido en grupos como nosotros, Ed e Isa, Collin y Pao para mi gran sorpresa, Brady estaba junto a Vanesa y Levy, tratando de calmar al más pequeño de nosotros.

—Tenemos que irnos, estarán preocupados por nosotros —Exclamó Eph en voz alta para que todos le escucharan.

Todos se giraron hacia él, sus rostros no cambiaron nada cuando me vieron entre sus brazos, Eph siempre estaba a mi alrededor y cuando algo me pasaba él era el primero en llegar a mi lado y consolarme, siempre había sido así; las chicas me decían que era porque Ephraim estaba imprimado de mí, pero él nunca había actuado como si sus sentimientos por mí fueran más que cariño, no más del que sentía por Pao o Vanesa, por eso simplemente aprovechaba cada vez que podía para estar con él de esta manera; si bien Eph nunca había negado estar imprimado, tampoco había hecho nada al respecto. Una parte de mi pensaba que no quería estar imprimado de mí, que tal vez Ephraim no me quería a su lado y por eso no hacía nada más que tratarme como su hermana menor. No estaba escrito en ningún lado que las imprimaciones tenían que ser necesariamente una pareja romántica, eso solo era la regla general, con solo estar allí podría ser suficiente, al menos para él parecía ser suficiente. Si es que era realmente mi imprimación.

Yo no quería presionarlo y nunca rogaría por su atención, mi madre Kate es una princesa aunque no tuviera reino y me había criado como tal, yo nunca debía rebajarme a mendigar la atención de un hombre; así que aceptaba lo que Ephraim me daba y ya.

Estar alrededor del príncipe no era nada más que mi manera de reconocer los atributos que ambos compartían y que yo tanto amaba, Ed y Eph eran muy parecidos en carácter, lo que me hacia estar irremediablemente medio enamorada del príncipe, con Ed no tenía necesidad de reprimirme aunque sabía que nunca seria correspondida por él, nunca era grosero cuando me rechazaba, si bien el príncipe era muy bien parecido, a mi ojos nadie le ganaba a la belleza de Ephraim, su porte y su fortaleza, no tenían comparación, a su lado, el príncipe era un pobre sustituto.

Con un último apretón a mi cintura, Ephraim se alejó de mí. Todos siguieron el ejemplo y se separaron, me pareció una lástima. Intercambiando una mirada con los príncipes, quienes asintieron, todos nos armamos de valor tomando aire y expulsándolo.

—¡Olemos a alcohol! —Se quejó Levy. Todos hicimos una mueca, no podíamos hacer nada con respecto a eso.

—Todos juntos —Pidió el príncipe Ed.

Nos reunimos en un círculo y todos nos dimos un abrazo grupal.

—Aprovechen, pueden ser la última vez que nos veamos —Soltó Brady, todos gemimos y Levy jadeó asustado.

—Eso no es gracioso —Replicó Vanesa observando a Brady mientras apretaba su agarre en su hermano pequeño.

—Pero es cierto —Agregó Collin, ganándose un golpe en las costillas por parte de Paola —, lo será por un tiempo al menos.

—No tiene sentido que intentemos adivinar cuál será nuestro castigo, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

—Mientras más pronto acabemos con esto mejor —Agregó Ed asintiendo hacia Isa.

—Me tranquilizaría más sino pareciera que vamos a nuestro funeral —Respondió Levy a algo que le dijo Vanesa, pero su voz salió demasiado alta por los nervios.

Todos intercambiamos una mirada, notando los rostros pálidos y los hombros caídos, Levy tenía razón, parecía que íbamos al paredón de fusilamiento.

—No es la primera vez que nos atrapan haciendo algo que no debemos —Comenté intentando animar el ambiente.

Me gané unas risitas y que Ephraim me acercara un poco más a él.

—Vamos, no podemos retrasar más esto, será peor.

Ordenó Eph y todos nos separamos, antes de montarme en el asiento trasero, sentí como me sujetaban el brazo, me giré y me encontré frente a frente con Ephraim, unos pocos centímetros nos separaban, sus labios entreabiertos me dejaron saber que había estado tomando Vodka, estábamos tan cerca que si tan solo me ponía de puntillas nuestros labios se encontrarían. Cuando alcé la mirada a sus ojos, la respiración quedó atrapada en mi pecho.

—Sarah…

Traté decir algo, pero sus ojos, tenían un brillo que nunca había visto en él, sus bellos ojos negros brillaban como el ónix. Y me dejaron sin palabras.

—Mi Sarah…

Su voz salió como un susurro, lleno de necesidad que nunca había usado conmigo, una ráfaga de viento movió mi cabello y lanzó un mechón a mi cara, Eph lo tomó y con extremo cuidado y con un cariño que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara lo colocó detrás de mi oreja y dejó su mano sobre mi mejilla.

Lamentablemente el ruido de una corneta de uno de los carros hizo que nos separamos de un salto; observé enojada a Collin que lucía terriblemente apenado y estaba defendiéndose de los golpes de Isa. Me giré hacia Eph, pero el momento se había ido y Eph ya estaba con su máscara de cariño habitual.

—Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Me envolvió entre sus brazos y por primera vez en mi vida me pareció insuficiente, quería más y sabía que él no sólo podría dármelo, sino que de hecho quería hacerlo.

Asentí en su dirección y ambos nos montamos en los autos, Collin y Eph arrancaron.

—Lo siento Sarah, no quise interrumpirlos.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Es en serio. Ni siquiera los estaba viendo al principio, eso fue la razón de que los interrumpiera en primer lugar, estaba viendo hacia el frente y cuando no entraste me giré para verte y cuando los vi tan cerca me sorprendí y buscando apoyo para no salirme por la ventana sin querer toqué la bocina.

Mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos de la disculpa de Collin, sin embargo por el tono supe que mi mejor amigo hablaba en serio y que realmente se arrepentía, yo misma había estado tan sorprendida que no supe cómo reaccionar, así que colocando una mano sobre su hombro le respondí.

—Te creo.

Ephraim ya no podría esconderse de mí, sus ojos me habían dicho lo que sentía por mí y yo no iba a ignorarlo. El hijo de Jared y Kim sería mío, estuviera listo o no. Los días sin _mi_ Eph se habían acabado.

Sonreí.

**Beth POV.**

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Twilight… bueno La Push… o mejor dicho un lugar en el medio.

Intercambie una mirada con mi hermano, estaba tan confundido como yo por la vaga explicación de mi tío Emmett.

—Mmm… ¿Por qué vamos allá papá? ¿Qué pasa con los Vulturis?

—Lo pondremos en pausa por el momento, tenemos otras cosas más importantes de las que tenemos que encargarnos —Respondió mi padre esta vez.

—¿Algo más importante que atrapar a los Vulturis? —Preguntó Jace realmente sorprendido.

—Sí.

La sencilla respuesta de mi tía Rose solo hizo que todos nos diéramos otra mirada confundida.

Desde la mañana mis padres y tíos estaban empacando todas sus cosas, estaban tensos y había preocupación en sus rostros, todo el equipo de mis padres estaba siendo guardado con precisión y cuidado, con ayuda de Charlie. Mi tío Emm y mi tía Rose, limpiaban y revisaban todas sus armas y los permisos para portarlas, mi tía Alice y mi tío Jasper estaban al teléfono, mientras Jace, Lilian y yo guardábamos sus cosas de acuerdo a sus especificas instrucciones. Cuando nos quejamos solo dijeron:

—Ustedes querían ayudar, pues ayuden. Nos estamos reubicando y necesitamos llevarnos todo lo necesario.

No podíamos replicar ante eso, así que seguimos empacando en silencio. Mientras metíamos las cosas en una camioneta hicimos otro intento por algo de información.

—¿Qué es más importante que los Vulturis?

—Aparte de ustedes y nuestra familia de Eclipse, pues nuestros amigos de Twilight y La Push —Respondió mi madre.

De nuevo no ofrecieron más información y seguimos montando las cosas en las camionetas. Una vez que todo estaba en las camionetas, listos para irnos, mi padre se acercó a nosotros y nos extendió una carpeta.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Charlie una vez que había visto la primera página. Imité a mi hermano y noté que era una asignación de protección, para mi padre de hace varios años atrás, una mirada a la segunda página y era una similar pero era para mi madre, después seis informes, cada uno con la letra de mis padres o tíos, aparentemente sobre la misión de las primeras páginas, las palabras Twilight, La Push, príncipes, accidentes y Vulturis, estaban en todos ellos.

—Lean todo, luego las preguntas.

Sin más mi padre se marchó, hacia la otra camioneta. Encogiéndonos de hombros, los cuatro comenzamos a leer sobre aquella misión que hicieron nuestros padres antes de que naciéramos.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

—No puedo creerlo —Exclamé una vez terminada toda la historia.

—¿Qué no puedes creer? ¿Qué nuestros padres protegieron a dos familias reales al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué los Vulturis también quieren asesinar a esas personas? O ¿Qué esa misión hizo que nuestros padres se reencontraran después de mucho tiempo sin verse? —Preguntó Jace sarcásticamente.

—Todo eso.

—Somos dos —Agregó Lil, sonando tan sorprendida como yo.

—Somos los cuatro —Respondió Charlie— ¿Alguien más se siente incluso más orgulloso de nuestros padres de lo que estaba antes?

Todos asentimos y observamos hacia el frente, con nosotros iba mi tío Jasper y mi tío Emmett, el resto iban en una camioneta tras nosotros.

Mis dos tíos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. Nos habían escuchado.

—Muy bien chicos, así es la cosa: Vamos al castillo del Rey Jacob y la Reina Reneesme, los Vulturis han logrado penetrar su seguridad y aparentemente han secuestrado a los hijos de todo el personal del castillo.

Todos jadeamos sorprendidos ante la declaración de mi tío Jasper, el continuo sin inmutarse.

—Estamos hablando de nueve adolescentes, entre las edades de diecinueve y quince años, los Vulturis dejaron una nota con la palabra _volvimos_…—El teléfono de mi tío Emmett sonó, todos guardamos silencio mientras escuchaba, su rostro era una mueca de incredulidad, alivio y luego una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues tendremos más trabajo aún, creo que nuestros propios hijos serán más que útiles en esta misión entonces —Con ese único comentario colgó.

Intercambie una mirada con mis hermanos y todos teníamos una sonrisa complacida. Por lo visto podríamos hacer más que ser una simple ayuda.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Era Edward, los chicos aparecieron ayer como a las tres de la mañana, estaban bebidos, habían estado en una fiesta toda la noche, fue solo una aterradora coincidencia su desaparición.

Mi tío Jasper soltó un suspiro de alivio y así vi como esa tensión de la mañana desapareció de sus ojos y del cuerpo de ambos; eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

—Esas personas son importantes para ustedes.

Mi tío Emm se giró hacia mí, con una sonrisa y con admiración y aprobación en sus ojos. Asintió.

—Esas personas, todas ellas, son como nuestra segunda familia.

—Y ellos también están amenazados por los Vulturis, otra razón para detenerlos ¿Por qué vamos hacia allá en lugar de seguir en Italia? —Preguntó Charlie.

—La nota… si bien no están allí pronto lo estarán —Deduje y me gané una mirada de aprobación atreves del retrovisor de mi tío Jazz.

—Muy bien Beth, tienes toda la razón.

—Vamos al castillo para proteger a los reyes y esperaremos el momento en que los Vulturis hagan otro movimiento para atraparlos —Razonó Jace.

—No solo los reyes, a los príncipes y todo el personal del castillo también incluido sus hijos.

—¿Pero… por qué? —Cuestionó Lil—, será muy difícil mantener a tanta gente protegida; según los archivos, estamos hablando de más de veinte personas.

—Por eso necesitaremos de su ayuda más de lo que pensábamos, ustedes tendrán que cuidar a los más jóvenes.

—Elizabeth, Charlie, Jace y Lilian, los cuatro serán los responsables de mantener a salvo a los hijos de todo el personal del castillo, príncipes herederos incluidos, estamos hablando de nueve adolescentes que no estarán felices de tener cuatro niñeras ¿podrán hacerlo? —La voz de mi tío Jasper fue tan seria como lo fueron sus palabras.

Los cuatro intercambiamos una mirada, está no era una práctica, estábamos hablando de proteger a personas que realmente estaban en peligro, nuestros padres estaban confiando las vidas de los hijos de sus mejores amigos a nosotros cuatro.

Cuatro sonrisas y un asentimiento simultáneo por parte de los cuatro, fue la respuesta que le dimos a nuestro tío.

—Por supuesto, estamos listos para lo que sea —Respondió Charlie por todos.

—Muy bien, aquí tienen —Otras carpetas fueron entregadas a cada uno, al abrirla observé a un chico moreno de cabello negro y ojos dorados completamente hermoso. Al lado de su fotografía, estaba la información básica:

**Nombre: Edward Black Cullen.**

**Edad: 18 años.**

**Información: Príncipe heredero…**

Con mucha dificultad me obligue a observar el resto de las hojas, todas eran perfiles de nuestros objetivos, una foto con su información. Cuatro chicas, cinco chicos.

—Lean todos, memoricen los rostros con los nombres, esos serán sus objetivos, su misión, como es obvio, es protegerlos de cualquier cosa. Si bien los príncipes son su prioridad máxima, de ninguna manera podrán descuidar a los otros siete, son tan importantes como los príncipes ¿De acuerdo? —De nuevo todos asentimos por las palabras de mi tío Jazz.

—Bienvenidos al mundo real mis chicos.

El celular de mi tío Emmett sonó después de decirnos eso, y esta vez lo puso en alta voz, mi tía Alice quería que fuéramos más discretos con nuestra llegada ahora que sabían que los más jóvenes del castillo estaban a salvo. Íbamos a llegar al día siguiente y en lugar de un avión iríamos en un barco.

Mis hermanos y yo nos concentramos en las hojas delante de nosotros, no pude quitar los ojos de la imagen del príncipe en los siguientes quince minutos, esos ojos dorados me parecían tan familiares…

Sacudiendo mi cabeza me forcé a aprenderme el rostro de los demás con sus nombres y demás información:

**Nombre: Isabella Black Cullen.**

**Edad: 18 años.**

**Información: Princesa heredera…**

—Un momento… ¿Tío Emm?

—¿Que sucede cariño?

—Los príncipes… sus nombres…—Mi tío Emmett me sonrió cuando entendió lo que quería decir y asintió.

—Se llaman como tu padre y madre, los reyes les pusieron así a sus hijos en su honor. De hecho tus padres son sus padrinos.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Charlie. Tío Emm asintió.

—Wow, los deben de apreciar mucho entonces —Agregó Lilian.

—El rey y la reina admiran muchísimo a sus padres.

—¿Por qué nosotros no los conocemos? —Pregunté.

—Si lo hicieron, solo que no se acuerdan —Mi tío desvió la mirada y no dijo más.

Los cuatro nos encogimos de hombros extrañados, pero como sea ya íbamos a conocer a todas esas personas que eran tan importantes para nuestros padres, de nuevo me concentré en los perfiles tratando de enlazar los nombres con las imágenes.

**Ed POV**

"_No fue tan malo"_ Pensé para mí mismo. Me encontraba viendo el techo de mi habitación acostado en el sofá junto a la ventana.

—Sin lugar a dudas pudo haber sido mucho peor —Reflexioné en voz alta en la habitación vacía.

Suspiré.

Todos teníamos toque de queda hasta nuevo aviso, estábamos confinados a nuestros cuartos luego de terminar las tareas que tuviéramos pendientes, lo cual era un poco vergonzoso considerando que legalmente cuatro de nosotros éramos mayores de edad, pero eso no importaba cuando tus padres eran los reyes y les habías dado un susto de muerte.

Cuando llegamos esperábamos gritos de ira, en su lugar, apenas pisamos los terrenos del castillo, todos nos vimos envueltos en los brazos de nuestros padres, sus besos y muchas, muchas lagrimas. No habíamos entendido el porqué de tanta preocupación, cuando preguntamos por qué nos recibían como si estuviéramos regresando de un viaje de meses de duración, nos explicaron sobre la amenaza de los Vulturis, nuestra pequeña aventura ocurrió en el peor momento posible y les había hecho pensar que habíamos sido secuestrados.

Analizando la situación, no me arrepentía de la escapada de anoche, si bien no me gustó haberlos preocupado tanto, estaba seguro que, fiesta o no, igual nos hubieran puesto el toque de queda debido a la amenaza, tal vez no tan estricto pero igual nos iban a encerrar, quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a divertirnos como anoche.

Un toque a mi puerta hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante —Grité sentándome correctamente en el sofá de mi cuarto.

—Hola hijo —Me saludó mi padre, le di una sonrisa. Cada media hora alguien pasaba por los cuartos de todos para asegurarse de que cada uno estaba donde debería. La situación de ayer los dejó un poco paranoicos, a todos.

—Sigo aquí, como puedes ver —Le comenté riendo suavemente.

Me sorprendió cuando mi padre entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Extrañado le hice espacio en el sofá a mi lado.

—Puedo verte, pero no vine aquí para eso… Tengo que decirte algo.

Mi padre lucia incomodo, inmediatamente me preocupé.

—¿Qué cosa? —Estuve orgulloso de mi mismo de que mi voz saliera neutral y no mostrara el nerviosismo que me invadió.

—Mañana vendrá un… equipo de seguridad. Fueron guardaespaldas nuestros hace años cuando tu madre y yo tuvimos una amenaza de muerte de los Vulturis.

—Esta… bien, supongo —Le dije sin entender a donde quería llegar con eso. Contrataría más seguridad, era totalmente comprensible debido a la situación, mi padre se pasó una mano por su cabello, lo que hizo que mi corazón se apretara, eso era un gesto que hacia cuando estaba nervioso, lo que sea que iba a decir a continuación no me iba a gustar ni un poco.

—Todos ustedes tendrán guardaespaldas, veinticuatro/siete —Bueno eso no era tan malo, si bien no me gustaba que alguien me siguiera todo el tiempo en mi propio hogar, podía entender sus motivos —, pero lo que realmente quiero decirte es…

"_Oh, oh, aquí viene" _Pensé.

—Tu prometida también vendrá mañana.

"_Allí estaba, eso era su nerviosismo"_

Por unos minutos mi mente se quedó en blanco. Y luego miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi mente.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No habían dicho que íbamos a esperar a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para presentarnos? ¡Me quedaban un par de meses! ¡Papá! —Me quejé como nunca lo había hecho, una de mis manos subió a mi cuello y se enredó en la cadena.

—Lo sé Edward, pero la situación actual cambió las cosas. Ve el lado amable hijo, podrás conocerla por más tiempo antes de casarte.

—¿No debería ser al contrario? Debería de mantenerse alejada del peligro no venir directamente hacia él —De donde salió la preocupación por aquella desconocida no sabía, pero la idea de que algo le pasara me hizo retorcer el estomago.

—Ella está acostumbrada a estas… situaciones —Trató de calmarme.

No lo logró, un sentimiento de desesperación se apoderó de mí, de repente toda la situación me golpeó, la amenaza Vulturis, guardaespaldas siguiéndome, no sentirme seguro en mi propia casa, la idea de casarme con alguien que no conocía, mi imprimación o la falta de ella, la esperanza de que mi prometida fuera mi imprimación o el terror de que no lo fuera…

—¿Qué si descubrimos que no nos llevamos bien? —Le expresé mi peor miedo, aunque la pregunta que quería hacerle realmente era: _"¿Qué si no es quien yo creo que es? ¿Qué si no es mi chica de los ojos verdes?"_

—Se caerán bien, créeme —Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo que hizo que me relajara un poco.

Solo un poco.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿La conoces? —Por primera vez en mi vida, le pregunté sobre ella, desesperado de que me diera alguna información que calmara la sensación tan terrible de anhelo y dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba en mi boda y en la imprimación —, ¿Cómo sabré quién es?

Mi padre levantó sus manos en modo de defensa riendo suavemente.

—Tranquilo hijo, sabrás quien es en cuanto la veas —Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me abrazó, luego se levantó del sofá, yo le seguí.

—¿Pero…—Detuvo mis preguntas de nuevo con una mano y señaló la mía que todavía estaba sobre mi cadena de compromiso.

—Lo sabrás. Bienvenido al mundo real hijo.

Y sin más se marchó.

Dejándome con miles de preguntas y más nervioso que nunca. Sin poder hacer más, fui a la ventana y observé todo y nada al mismo tiempo, mi mano no había dejado la cadena.

Diez minutos después la puerta se abrió nuevamente, sabía quién era sin quitar los ojos de la ventana. Sólo una persona entraba sin tocar a mi habitación.

—No deberías estar aquí, estas rompiendo el toque de queda.

—El toque puede irse a la mierda, esto es demasiado importante ¿mamá habló contigo?

—Fue papá.

—¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?

Me giré hacia Isa, se acercó a mi lado, su mirada estaba sobre el jardín en dirección hacia los animales. Sabía que quería estar allá para calmarse y pensar. Su rostro estaba sereno pero sus ojos llenos de preocupación, ambos habíamos aceptado nuestro futuro y habíamos hechos las paces con el hecho de que no podíamos escoger a las personas que reinarían con nosotros; pero se suponía que tendríamos más tiempo.

—Una parte de mí está feliz de acabar con esto, pero la otra está aterrorizada con todo el asunto —Le contesté honestamente.

Ella asintió en acuerdo.

—¿Qué si no son lo que nosotros pensábamos? —Agregó ella— ¿Qué haré si no veo esos ojos azules de mis sueños?

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, la abracé. Ella se apoyó en mí.

—¿Sigues viendo esos ojos verdes? ¿El cabello cobrizo? —Me preguntó aun en mi pecho.

—Sí, aun ahora, apenas papá me lo dijo, aquellos ojos vinieron a mí. También el sentimiento…

—¿Anhelo y desesperación? —Preguntó.

—Agradecí estar sentado cuando me lo dijo.

Isa y yo, habíamos discutido antes sobre nuestro compromiso, miles de veces y siempre llegamos a lo mismo, mientras que yo veía ojos verdes, ella veía unos azules; ambos sentíamos una sensación de vacío apoderarse de nosotros, una soledad, tristeza y desesperación que hacia nuestras rodillas doblarse, un anhelo tan grande que dolía y parecía que hubieran arrancado nuestro corazón; nadie más sabia sobre eso. No Ephraim, no Paola. Ni siquiera nuestros padres.

Pero no podíamos evitar preguntarnos si ellos sabían que nosotros tal vez habíamos imprimado, tenía que ser la imprimación, el sentimiento era demasiado grande para ser otra cosa; el miedo a su respuesta nos hizo quedarnos callados… Si lo sabían ¿Nos habían alejado de nuestras imprimaciones a propósito? ¿Qué razón sería válida para causarnos tal dolor? O si no lo sabían ¿Habíamos perdido la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo? ¿Cambiaria algo o seguiríamos estando comprometidos con otras personas? Ambas opciones eran aterradoras.

**Jace POV**

Era de noche, una media luna iluminaba la cubierta del barco en donde íbamos; estaba solo y envuelto en una manta, llevaba una hora viendo el oscuro mar, los pensamientos a cerca de lo que pronto estaríamos haciendo rodando por mi cabeza, proteger vidas, conocer un nuevo país, dos culturas diferentes pero que se complementaban de alguna manera, trabajar lado a lado con mis padres y tíos, buscar a los Vulturis… Tenía la sensación de que este viaje cambiario mi vida para siempre, pero no por esas razones.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Me giré para observar a Beth acercarse lentamente. Abrí mis brazos y ella se metió entre ellos, nos cubrí con la manta.

—Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza —Respondí, los dos observamos hacia el mar. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

—Mi mamá me dio un libro acerca…

—¿De las tradiciones de La Push y las Twiligth? —Ella asintió—, mi mamá me dio uno igual.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hicieron? Me refiero a que entiendo que sea importante que sepamos un poco sobre ellos, pero ¿Por qué solo a ti y a mí?

—¿A Charlie tampoco le dieron uno? —Pregunté, ya sabía que Lilian no tenía uno. Mi madre se había asegurado de que nadie nos estuviera viendo cuando me lo dio.

Beth negó con la cabeza. Eso era realmente extraño, normalmente nos daban el mismo trato a los cuatro, con todo lo demás había sido así, los informes de su primera misión, los perfiles de quienes protegeríamos todo había sido cuadriplicado… Pero pensándolo mejor, habían habido algunos detalles que nuestros padres nos exigían más a Beth y a mí que a Lilian y a Charlie. Las clases de etiqueta, las de relaciones públicas, las de historias y aprender otros idiomas, siempre había pensado que tal vez era porque Charlie y Lilian no tenían tacto y eran más personas de acción, pero ahora…

—Tengo la sensación de que este viaje es más para nosotros, no sé, creo que será diferente pero no sé cómo, no sé si mejor o peor, solo sé que tengo una sensación extraña en mi pecho —Admití. Beth asintió.

—Yo también creo que algo nos espera allá. Estoy a punto de salirme de mi propio cuerpo, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estar en algún sitio, lo cual es raro sabiendo que nunca he ido. Algo me está arrastrando hacia allá, me llama.

—A mi también.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con las cadenas? —Me preguntó.

La imagen de unos ojos dorados llegó a mi mente y por primera vez en mi vida, la imagen se expandió, vi la piel morena, el cabello negro, las facciones delicadas… vi el rostro de la princesa de La Push. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí ese jalón del que hablaba Beth.

—No lo sé, pero… los príncipes…

—Lo sentí también, esos ojos dorados del príncipe Edward, son los mismos que he visto en mis sueños desde hace años. Es él, lo sé. Lo que no sé, es que significa él para mí.

Las única veces que mi madre se había negado a responder alguna de mis preguntas era sobre ese tema de las cadenas, no entendía por qué Beth y yo teníamos una y Charlie y Lil no, nos dijeron que era un regalo que nos habían dado a nosotros nada más; ninguno de los cuatro estábamos muy convencidos por la explicación. ¿Quién le daba un regalo solo a dos niños, sabiendo que los cuatros compartíamos todo? Eso era cruel.

Abracé un poco más a Beth.

—La princesa también es mis ojos —Le confirmé, sonaba extraño, pero no cambié la frase, porque era cierto, Isabella Black Cullen era la chica de mis sueños.

—Mañana sabremos más, supongo.

Ambos suspiramos y seguimos viendo el mar en silencio.

**Mike POV**

Ring… Ri…

—Michael —Contesté secamente.

¿Quién demonios llama a las seis de la mañana? Me quejé mentalmente, observando el reloj de la pared.

—Mike, lamento llamarte tan temprano, pero tuvimos un problema ayer por la tarde, así que se cancelaron las becas de trabajo temporalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? —Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero tenía que parecer interesado e inocente —¿Están todos bien?

—Sí, afortunadamente nada grave pasó. Pero se harán unas modificaciones en la seguridad, te llamaré de nuevo para decirte que pasara contigo.

—De acuerdo Jared, esperare tu llamada.

Y sin más colgó. Suspiré.

Que me negaran el acceso al castillo no era bueno, debía de saber qué tipo de modificaciones harían a la seguridad. Marqué en mi celular y me acosté de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. Esperé a que contestaran.

—Padre, los reyes entendieron la indirecta. Contrataran más seguridad, no sé quiénes son y me prohibieron el acceso hasta nuevo aviso.

—Los gemelos saben quiénes son o eso creen, debes ir para allá y asegurarte de que están en lo correcto. Sin que te vean por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

Colgué y Sonreí.

No había nada más divertido para mí que entrar y salir de algún sitio sin que me descubrieran, pasar desapercibido era mi parte favorita de todo lo que hacía. Ahora comenzaba mi verdadero trabajo o mejor dicho la parte más complicada. Observé el reloj de nuevo y gemí.

Me vestí y duché, preparé una mochila con todo lo necesario y me dirigí hacia el castillo pero en lugar de entrar me quedé por los alrededores, buscando un lugar seguro para comenzar a observar y no ser visto.

Eran las siete de la mañana para cuando lo encontré, me preparé para una larga espera. Esta era mi vida y ya era hora de regresar a ella. Ya no sería el chico becado con un trabajo honesto, ahora era el espía, el asesino. De nuevo.

"_Bienvenido al mundo real"_ Pensé para mí sarcástico.

* * *

**Ya sé que esperaban la reunión de una vez, pero como sabrán tenía que decir algunas cosas antes de eso, como los sentimientos de los chicos, el castigo para la manada, etc... Para el siguiente SÍ será la reunión de agentes y la realeza. **

**Espero les haya gustado. **


	10. Viejos amigos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**A ver chicas, se que han estado esperando este cap prácticamente desde que comencé la historia y por eso les traigo una sorpresa ¡CAPITULO DOBLE! Si mis chicas, como esta parte me salió más larga de lo que pensaba pues les traigo dos capítulos de una vez, el primero es principalmente el REENCUENTRO, osea los adultos y el segundo sobre los chicos. **

* * *

**Capitulo 9. Viejos Amigos.**

**Vanesa POV.**

—Mamá tengo que ir, tenemos que ir, el abuelo me pidió específicamente que llevara a Levy conmigo esta vez —La verdad era que mi abuelo, no solo me lo había pedido, sino que me lo había exigido en un tono de voz que no era una petición sino una orden casi desesperada.

Su llamada no me había sorprendido en absoluto, eran las siete de la mañana cuando el teléfono celular que él mismo me dio sonó y con apenas un saludo me interrogó sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Yo solo le había confirmado lo que él ya sabía, lo que me hacia preguntarme qué tan alto eran sus contactos con la policía.

—Pero vienen personas que deben conocer Vanesa y ustedes están castigados.

—Los conoceremos cuando regresemos, no es como si fueran a irse en algún momento cercano —Repliqué recordando que nos colocarían guardaespaldas a todos. Eso no me gustaba ni un poco.

—El abuelo quiere vernos, no es justo que él pague por nuestra culpa —Rogó mi hermano.

—Déjalos ir cariño, Levy tiene tiempo sin ver a tu papá.

—Pero el rey y la reina pidieron que todos estuviéramos presentes cuando llegaran…—Dijo mi madre luchando internamente.

Para ella no era fácil decidir entre hacerle caso a los reyes o hacer lo que su padre le pedía, tenía un conflicto de intereses.

—Ellos entenderán porque Vanesa y Levy no están, además Vanesa tiene razón, los conocerán después de hablar con tu papá, igual creo que será mejor que no haya tanta gente, podría ser algo confuso para ellos —Mi padre como siempre era mi salvador.

—Está bien…—Aceptó mi madre—, dile a tu abuelo, que aunque Levy vaya ahora contigo, no significa que va a librarse de venir a verme a mí.

—Claro mamá —Acepté sonriendo.

—Eso sí, los quiero aquí temprano —Agregó mi padre, señalándonos con el dedo.

—Regresaremos pronto —Se despidió mi hermano.

Con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, mi hermano y yo nos fuimos del castillo.

Sabía que mi abuelo le diría toda la verdad a mi hermano, pues la situación sobre los Vulturis lo había alterado, le diría sobre quien era él y lo que había hecho hace años y como yo estaba haciendo lo mismo en su lugar; Levy probablemente se molestaría conmigo por no haberle dicho nada antes, pero esperaba que entendiera la gravedad de la situación tal como yo lo había hecho. Me preguntaba si mi abuelo se lo llevaría para entrenarle tal como había hecho conmigo. Esperaba que no, pues no quería tener que explicarle a mis padres que mi abuelo se había llevado a Levy de repente, aunque mi hermano tenia la edad en la que mi abuelo me llevó a mi por un mes a su casa a entrenarme en todas las cosas que él creía eran necesarias, no quería mentirle a mis padres después de lo de anoche.

**Edward POV.**

—Ya casi llegamos —Anuncié al pasar por el ultimo cruce que teníamos que hacer para llegar al castillo.

En la camioneta, estaba con Alice, Rose y mi esposa Bella. Bella apretó su mano que estaba sobre la mía en la palanca de cambios. Observé a mis hermanas por el retrovisor justo a tiempo para ver como unas sonrisas amplias se formaban en sus rostros.

—Siento que ha pasado un siglo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí —Dijo Rose suspirando.

—Ya quiero ver a la manada y a sus niños —Exclamó Alice dando pequeños saltos en su asiento.

—Recuerden que no vamos por diversión —Les dije seriamente.

—Estas tan ansioso como nosotros Edward —Observó mi amada Bella, sonriéndome.

—Claro que lo estoy, solo digo que no debemos olvidar la razón de nuestro viaje —Me defendí.

—Nadie podría olvidarla Eddy, pero eso no me quita las ganas de estar con todos ellos —Alice me respondió, hice una mueca por el sobrenombre, pero hacía años que me había rendido de convencerla de que dejara de llamarme así. Era igual a Emmett.

—Acelera Edward, ya quiero ver el castillo de nuevo —Me pidió Rose, no pude negarme a su pedido, apreté el acelerador.

Me sentí como si estuviera retrocediendo unos veinte años al pasado y por los rostros de mis acompañantes ellas se sentían exactamente igual, cuando fuimos por primera vez al castillo de los ahora reyes, Jacob y Nessie, un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo cuando divisé a lo lejos el castillo, inmediatamente recordé que mi primera vez con Bella fue allí y que en ese lugar fue que le pedí matrimonio.

Tomé la mano de Bella y la besé, ella me sonrió y en sus ojos vi que ella recordó lo mismo que yo. _Te amo_ me articuló con sus labios, le sonreí y le respondí de la misma manera.

Aceleré aun más.

Habían pasado casi diez años desde la última vez que vinimos y era una lástima, viendo a los alrededores del castillo, recordé porque me gustaba tanto este lugar y me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Era pasado el medio día cuando llegamos, a las puertas del castillo. No tuvimos problemas en pasar la seguridad, pues Jared ya sabía de nuestra llegada.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del castillo una sonrisa enorme cruzó por mi rostro, todos estaban allí frente a la puerta esperándonos. No había terminado de estacionar el auto cuando las puertas del mismo se abrieron y fuimos prácticamente arrastrados fuera.

—¡Están aquí! ¡Llegaron! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Al fin! ¡Qué bueno verlos! ¡No han cambiado nada! —Dijeron varias voces felices al mismo tiempo. Fue imposible reconocer quien dijo que.

—¡Niño bonito que bueno verte! —La emoción que sentí al escuchar el sobrenombre era ridícula, pero no pude evitar sonreír entre los brazos de Jacob.

—¡Príncipe rebelde! ¿O debería decir rey rebelde? —Saludé.

—Es genial verte de nuevo Edward —Agregó con su eterna y amplia sonrisa.

—Totalmente de acuerdo Jake.

**Bella POV**

—¡Mi princesa malcriada! —Exclamé feliz y con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¡Bella! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! —Sollozó Nessie.

—Yo también, Nessie, mi reina —Bromeé, haciendo que ella sonriera.

—Solo Nessie, Bella, ya lo sabes.

—No la acapares Nessie, todos queremos saludarlos —Claire se quejó.

Reneesme se alejó para saludar a Alice mientras yo me vi envuelta entre los brazos de la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo estas Bella? ¿Todo bien con el barco?

—Estoy genial ahora que llegamos —Le contesté, abrazándola de nuevo. —, los he extrañado demasiado chicos.

—Nosotros también.

—A un lado Claire, quiero saludar a Bella también —Esa voz, observé sobre el hombro de Claire para observar a Kate. Me alejé de Claire quien fue a saludar a Edward, y entré a los brazos de Kate.

—¡No te he visto en años! —Se quejó la prima de Nessie.

—Lo siento, he estado ocupada, no es escusa sin embargo.

—Están aquí y eso es lo que importa.

—¡Emmett! ¡Bájame! —Gritó riendo Nessie, cuando la observé vi a mi hermano abrazándola mientras le daba vueltas en el aire. Tuve un pequeño flashback de nuestra partida, cuando él hizo lo mismo para hacerla reír.

—¿Es esa una orden mi reina? —Preguntó Emm riendo más fuerte.

—Es una orden de tu rey —Bromeó Jacob—, bájala antes de que lastimes a mi esposa.

—Si su majestad —Respondió Emmett solemne, dejando a Nessie en el suelo y haciendo una reverencia que se ganó al risa de todos.

—¡Leah! —Exclamó Edward—, encantado de verte de nuevo —Mi esposo tomó la mano de la Quileute dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de su parte. Por la sonrisa de él, sabía que esa iba a ser la respuesta de ella.

—¡Saluda como se debe idiota! —Se quejó ella mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

—¡Jazz! —Gritó Claire mientras saltaba hacia Jasper.

—¡Quil! —Grito Alice en cambio, mientras saltaba hacia él.

Todos reímos por el intercambio de esposos. Ambos hombres lograron atrapar a las mujeres antes de que cayeran, Quil y Jasper intercambiaron una sonrisa.

—Rubia —Saludo Jacob con una sonrisa.

—Perro —Respondió Rosalie devolviendo la sonrisa.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron.

Nos perdimos en los abrazos y saludos de los demás, Embry, Jared, también de las _"nuevas adquisiciones"_ como les decíamos a María y Taylor, los esposos de los Clearwater, ya que la primera vez e habíamos venido ellos no estaban juntos… miles de preguntas rodaban por el aire hasta que escuchamos a alguien aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente. Todos giramos en la misma dirección, para observar a nuestros niños observándonos con una ceja levantada y cruzados de brazos. La incredulidad y la impaciencia cruzando sus jóvenes rostros.

—¿Alguien nos presenta? —Preguntó mi hijo Charlie.

Todos intercambiamos una mirada y soltamos una carcajada.

**Charlie POV.**

—¿Alguien más se siente como si estuviera viendo un reencuentro de una secundaria o algo así? —Preguntó Beth. Todos asentimos, sin poder creer la escena.

Aquellas personas prácticamente se habían abalanzado hacia nuestros padres y literalmente los sacaron del auto, para abrazarles.

Y nos ignoraron por completo.

—Primera vez que los veo de esa manera —Agregó mi hermana —, parecen…

—¿Jóvenes? —Dije.

—¿Relajados? —Preguntó Lil.

—¿Adultos normales? —Agregó Jace.

—Sí, sí y sí —Respondió mi hermana.

Los observamos por un rato más. No parecían terminar de saludarse nunca.

—Creo que es hora de recordarles que estamos aquí —Sentenció Jace.

Todos asentimos y salimos del auto, nos aclaramos la garganta. Muy ruidosamente. Ellos nos vieron y luego entre ellos, soltaron una carcajada.

—No entiendo que es tan gracioso —Susurró Jace a mi lado.

—Se olvidaron totalmente de nuestra existencia —Se quejó Lil mientras los veía reírse.

Yo sonreí por eso. Beth también. Era agradable e inesperado verlos de esa manera.

No fue ninguno de mis padres o tíos quienes se acercaron, fue un hombre alto, moreno y de cabello y ojos negros, junto a una mujer realmente hermosa a pesar de su edad, de cabello dorado como sus ojos, quienes se colocaron frente a nosotros. Algo en ellos me hizo querer reverenciarlos, inclinar mi cabeza o algo, en señal de respeto, tenían un aire majestuoso en ellos.

—¡Han crecido tanto! —Dijo la mujer mientras nos observaba y nos daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Por alguna tonta razón, tanto Jace como yo, nos ruborizamos. Ella era simplemente demasiado hermosa para ser real. No como mi tía Rose quien tenía otro tipo de belleza más…sensual; esta mujer era demasiado dulce y delicada, de una belleza etérea. Ella rió por nuestro sonrojo.

—Seguro que no se acuerdan de nosotros —Exclamó el hombre sonriéndonos y su sonrisa hizo que inmediatamente se la devolviéramos, había algo contagiosa en ella.

Todos negamos apenados.

—Yo soy Jacob Black —Dijo, haciendo que todos lo miráramos sorprendidos, luego abrazó a la mujer y el dio un beso en la frente —, esta es mi esposa Reneesme Cullen, somos los reyes de Twilight y La Push.

Recordé las fotos en el informe de objetivo de la misión de mis padres y pude relacionar aquellos rostros con los que tenía al frente, estaban más viejos sin duda, pero aun no había arrugas en aquellos rostros, sus ojos sin embargo brillaban con la sabiduría de un adulto. Recordé que ellos solo tenían dieciocho años cuando mis padres tuvieron que protegerlos. Así que ahora apenas estaban pisando los cuarenta. Jóvenes para ser reyes de dos reinos, en mi opinión, ¿pero qué sabia yo?

Era la primera vez que todos estábamos frente a un rey y a una reina, inmediatamente todos nos enderezamos, dejando nuestras manos caer hacia los costados y parándonos derechos. Nos ganamos una sonrisa de aprobación por parte de los reyes.

—Charlie, tus padres me han dicho que eres bueno con las computadoras —Agregó un hombre de cabello castaño claro, acercándose detrás de los reyes, observándome directamente. Yo asentí, sorprendido de que supiera quién era yo.

—Eres idéntico a tu madre, no debes de sorprenderte que sepamos quien eres —Aclaró aquel hombre, era el más joven de ellos —, soy Seth, te vi cuando tenias solo un mes de nacido. Esta es mi esposa María —Se presentó para mi alivio.

—Jace —Dijo ahora un hombre de cabellos rizados —, el hijo de Alice y Jasper, él más ágil de los cuatro —Jace asintió, la pregunta en sus ojos era obvia y la que probablemente teníamos los cuatro—, mi nombre es Quil, atiendo el jardín, está es mi esposa Claire, la cocinera real.

—Un placer conocerlos —Respondió Jace, inclinando su cabeza.

—Elizabeth, que prefiere ser llamada Beth, es el genio detrás de las travesuras de todos —Esta vez fue una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos dorados la que habló observando a mi hermana con una sonrisa, era muy parecida a la reina, mi hermana se ruborizó pero asintió —, mi nombre es Kate y este es mi esposo Embry.

—Encantada —Contestó mi hermana.

—Lilian, mejor conocida como Lil —La mujer que habló tenía el cabello negro corto hasta la barbilla, su piel era morena y sus ojos oscuros, sonrió hacia Lil —, la mejor luchadora de los cuatro, una experta con las armas también ¿no? —Lilian sonrió complacida y también asintió —, mi nombre es Leah y soy veterinaria; este es mi esposo, el médico del castillo, Taylor.

La última pareja que se presentó fueron Jared y Kim, ambos de piel morena y cabello oscuro. Seguridad y ama de llaves, respectivamente.

Me di cuenta de que todos se estaban presentando para nuestro beneficio y al mismo tiempo nos estaban demostrando que nuestros padres les habían hablado sobre nosotros, manteniéndolos al corriente de nuestras habilidades y demás; un nudo se estableció en mi garganta, allá estábamos los cuatro pensando que nuestros padres no se preocupaban por nosotros y estas personas que nosotros no conocemos pero que obviamente son importante para ellos parecían saber todo sobre nosotros; nuestros padres no nos habían negado ante sus mejores amigos, al contrario habían presumido de nosotros.

Sin duda me hizo pensar en, no solo lo mucho que nos querían a los cuatro, sino también en lo mucho que apreciaban mis padres y tíos a estas personas. Juré en ese momento, dar mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerlos y no decepcionarlos.

Tenía que admitir, sin embargo que era vergonzoso que estas personas supieran todo de nosotros y, en cambio nosotros no tuviéramos ni idea de quienes eran ellos… aun ahora que recién nos habían presentado, dudaba poder recordar todos los nombres y quien era la pareja de quien. Eran demasiada gente en muy poco tiempo y eso que aun faltaban sus hijos…

**Nessie POV.**

—¿Dónde están los príncipes y los demás? —Me preguntó Edward, mientras entrabamos al castillo.

—Decidimos que mejor los conocieran en la cena, para que ustedes pudieran acomodarse y no sobrecargar a sus chicos con tantas personas —Le respondí.

—Buena idea —Contestó dándole una mirada a sus hijos —, creo que ya están bastante impresionados ahora.

Observé hacia los cuatro chicos y reí por sus mandíbulas abiertas mientras observaban el castillo, sus ojos absorbían sus alrededores con atención, estaban encantados.

—¿Tus hijos…—Comenzó a preguntar Edward y supe enseguida lo que iba a preguntar.

—Están enterados de su llegada —Contesté rápidamente. Él asintió, clavando los ojos en su hija, suspiró y me dio una media sonrisa que no le llegó a sus ojos.

No lo tomé personal o en contra de mi hijos, sabía que Edward y Bella estaban preocupados por su hija y por el hecho de que era la imprimación y prometida de mi hijo, al igual que lo estaban Alice y Jasper por su pequeño Jace, la verdad era que Jacob y yo también lo estábamos y por eso habíamos decidido retrasar el encuentro de ellos. No teníamos idea de cómo reaccionarían Ed e Isa al ver de nuevo a sus imprimaciones ¿Los recordarían? ¿O seria como si los vieran por primera vez?

Jacob me había contado la reacción de mi hijo cuando le dijo y la manera en que se alteró nos sorprendió muchísimo a ambos, normalmente mi Ed era tranquilo al punto de considerarlo casi indiferente cuando se trataba de este tema, pero su reacción nos dijo que solo estaba fingiendo, estaba tan preocupado como lo había estado su hermana.

—Por aquí —Exclamé en voz alta, mientras tomaba el brazo de Edward.

Era tan maravilloso tenerlos con nosotros de nuevo. Me hacían recordar cuando tenía dieciocho años. Era lamentable cual era el motivo de su llegada, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, así que no iba a quejarme demasiado. Noté que Alice estaba de brazo con Quil y Seth, Rose con Embry y Taylor, mientras Bella estaba enganchada con Jared y mi esposo; los chicos iban similares, Emmett estaba con Kate y María, mientras Jasper estaba entre Claire y Kim; Leah estaba del otro lado de Edward. Sus hijos nos veían con la boca abierta, literalmente.

Subimos las escaleras hacia las habitaciones y cuando estábamos por cruzar el pasillo hacia donde estarían ubicados todos…

—¡Ooow! ¡Aaaa! ¡Auch! — el sonido de algo cayéndose junto a personas quejándose de dolor hizo que todos nos giráramos.

—¡Eres un idiota Brady! —La voz de Sarah apenas se escuchó.

—¡Fue culpa de Collin! —Se defendió Brady.

—¡Paola me empujó! —Collin dijo con dificultad.

Todos se quejaron desde el piso, tratando de desenredarse.

—¡Paola! ¡Brady! —Gritaron Claire y Quil a sus hijos que estaban en el suelo.

—¡Collin! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Exclamó Leah, desde donde estaba solo pude ver el cabello negro de Collin, pero vi como se tensó su cuerpo.

—¡Sarah Call! ¿No te dije que permanecieras en tu cuarto señorita? —Embry le exigió sonando molesto. Sarah lo observó avergonzada.

Con dificultad los chicos se desenredaron y se pusieron de pie, uno al lado del otro, con las miradas hacia el suelo; desde la puerta Ephraim salió y se colocó a un lado de sus amigos.

—¡Eph! ¿Tú también? —Se quejó Jared. Eph lo único que hizo fue pasarse una mano por su cuello, sin levantar la mirada.

El silencio le siguió.

Luego hubo un sonido, risitas contenidas, me giré para observar a Edward mordiéndose los labios para no reírse, una tos fingida, Emmett tratando de disimular su risa, pero luego noté a los chicos, Jace y Beth tenían una mano sobre sus bocas y trataban duramente de no reírse, Lilian y Charlie, estaban sosteniéndose entre ellos de los brazos fuertemente, sus labios apretados y lagrimas apenas contenidas en sus ojos.

Cerré los ojos y conté.

Uno… Alice y Rose soltaron una pequeña risita.

Dos… Jasper y Bella se unieron a Emmett, fingiendo una tos.

Tres… Los primeros en explotar fueron Charlie y Lilian.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Su carcajada fue seguida de la de Jace y Beth.

—¡Atrapados! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y la suya desencadenó la del resto.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

A los pocos segundos, todos los del castillo nos unimos, chicos incluidos, ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? La situación era realmente divertida.

**Collin POV**

—Les dije que esto no iba a ser una buena idea —Susurró Eph, luego de que todos nos calmáramos por hacer el ridículo frente a los guardaespaldas.

—¡Cállate! Tú también los querías ver —Le respondió Brady.

—¡Hey! No le hables así —Le defendió Sarah, haciendo que todos le observáramos sorprendidos. Eph sobretodo.

—Tranquila Sarah —Brady respondió levantando los brazos en defensa.

—¡Chicos! —La voz de mi madre hizo que todos nos calláramos y levantáramos la mirada.

Nuestros padres estaban con rostros que no sabían si estar divertidos o enojados, dejándolos con una mueca extraña y que de no ser por el fuego en la mirada de todos nos hubieran hecho reír.

—Así que estos son _sus_ chicos —Exclamó una mujer bajita con el cabello corto y negro, se acercó a nosotros con un paso que parecía más una danza; me parecía vagamente familiar.

—Sí, aunque no están todos —Respondió el rey, aun tratando de no reír.

—Muy bien, ¡juguemos a quien es quien! —Exclamó con una risa divertida, intercambie una mirada con los chicos, todos teníamos una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Yo primero! —Gritó un gigante de cabello negro, mientras se acercaba todos dimos un paso atrás, ganándonos una pequeña carcajada de los adultos.

El gigante de cabello negro se colocó frente a Eph y lo observó de arriba abajo, Ephraim tragó pesado pero no se movió ante el escrutinio, Sarah que estaba a su lado parecía no decidirse entre estar intimidada por el hombre o fascinada ante la valentía de Eph. Yo estaba más intimidado.

El gigante sonrió y su rostro serio desapareció, dejando unos hoyuelos que lo hacían verse, más amable, incluso un poco infantil.

—Ephraim, el mayor de todos —Dijo seguro y levantó la ceja a Eph, esperando confirmación. Eph asintió y el gigante lanzó un grito celebrando su victoria.

—Soy Emmett —Apretó el hombro de Eph y dio un paso atrás, todos soltamos la respiración que estábamos conteniendo sin saber.

—Mi turno —Exclamo ahora una mujer de ojos y cabello marrón. Se colocó frente a Paola y observó su cabello rojo y rizado, la verdad es que la tenia fácil, mi Pao era la viva imagen de su madre —Paola.

Pao asintió y la mujer le sonrió, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

—Soy Bella. Encantada de verte de nuevo.

Luego se acercó una rubia, con un cuerpo de diosa que hizo que todos, los chicos, la viéramos algo embelesados con cada paso que daba.

—¡Oh por Dios! He muerto y un ángel me vino a buscar —Susurró Brady.

Sonreí por el comentario, observé encantado como la diosa se colocaba frente a mí y ahora fui yo quien tragó pesado, la rubia pasó una mano por mi cabello, apartándolo de mi frente. Me fue imposible no notar el seño fruncido de Paola. Mi sonrisa se hizo mayor.

—Tan lindo como siempre… Collin —Aseguró, yo asentí y ella sonrió. Escuche a Brady suspirar y a Paola Gruñir.

—Rosalie, pero prefiero Rose —Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

—Bastardo afortunado —Me susurró Brady, mientras Pao solo rodó sus ojos y bufó molesta.

—Estas hermosa cuando te pones celosa —Le dije directo a su oído dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras la rubia nos daba la espalda y se alejaba.

—No estoy celosa —Me respondió entre dientes, golpeándome en las costillas.

—Por supuesto que no —Dije sonriendo.

La rubia, Rose, fue a un lado del gigante y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Por supuesto, tenía que estar casada —Se quejó Brady.

Fue el turno de la mujer que faltaba, la de rasgos delicados y caminar de bailarina, se colocó frente a Brady y le observó fijamente. Le hizo dar un paso al frente y tomó su mano, haciendo que diera una vuelta. Lo cual fue muy gracioso porque Brady era varios centímetros más alto que ella.

—¿Y yo soy….—Preguntó Brady extendiendo sus brazos con una sonrisa, la mujer de cabellos negros, rio divertida y le abrazó.

—Brady, el chico de Quil, sin duda —Todos reímos cuando Brady hizo una reverencia. —Mi nombre es Alice.

Su nombre hizo que un pequeño recuerdo cruzara por mi mente.

_Era un niño, tendría unos cinco o cuatro años más o menos, estábamos en una fiesta, ¿Los cinco años de los príncipes? No podía asegurarlo. Estaba corriendo con Eph y Brady, ¿por qué? No sé, solo sabia alguien nos gritó que tuviéramos cuidado pero fue demasiado tarde pues los tres terminamos en un charco, ensuciándonos completamente, esa mujer llamada Alice gritó agudamente cuando nos vio todos llenos de barro, quejándose sobre nuestra ropa y como debíamos cambiarnos de inmediato, me tomó por la mano, manteniéndome a cierta distancia para no ensuciarla a ella, ella me limpió y vistió, que me dio un beso en la frente y un caramelo por haberme portado tan bien y no hacer desastres a diferencia de Brady que hizo que la mujer llamada Bella tuviera que ducharse después de haberlo limpiado… _

—Y la hermosa chica que queda…—La voz de un hombre hizo que saliera del recuerdo, un rubio de ojos azules, su rostro calmado, me hizo notar que también me era conocido, se colocó frente a Sarah, haciendo que Eph tensara su cuerpo —, Sarah sin duda.

Sarah le ofreció su mano y el hombre la tomó, dándole un beso en el dorso; Sarah soltó una risita encantada y Ephraim soltó un pequeño gruñido, el hombre le vio arqueando una ceja pero se alejó.

—Jasper, pueden llamarme Jazz si lo desean.

Jasper caminó hacia la mujer de cabellos negros y le dio un suave beso en sus labios, indicando que estaban juntos.

El último hombre se acercó y habló.

—Y faltan, los príncipes y los más pequeños, Vanesa y Levy; me llamo Edward —Se presentó el hombre de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

Al escuchar su nombre, me di cuenta…Conocía a estas personas antes, hace muchos años…

Edward se acercó hacia la mujer de cabello castaño y pasó un brazo por su cintura, dándole un beso en la frente. Y entonces reaccioné.

—Wow… ¡alto ahí! ¿Bella y Edward? —Pregunté de repente —, Así como en ¿Isabella y Edward? ¿Las personas por las que los príncipes tienen sus nombres?

—Sí.

Intercambie una mirada con los chicos, para saber si era el único que no sabía eso, sus rostros igual de sorprendidos demostraron que no solo mis padres habían omitido esa información a mí.

—Es increíble conocerlos finalmente…—Dijo Brady, como siempre el más hablador de todos.

—Nuevamente querrás decir —Corrigió… Bella.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Preguntó Brady, señalando a los adolescentes que estaban observando todo pero no habían dicho nada.

—Nuestros hijos y _sus_ guardaespaldas —Respondió Alice.

—¡¿Nuestros guardaespaldas? —Preguntamos todos, con diferentes tonos en nuestras voces, incredulidad, sorpresa… enojo.

—Si —Exclamó un chico de cabello castaño levantando su ceja perforada y su barbilla en desafío —¿Algún problema con eso?

Ephraim, Brady y yo dimos un paso hacia delante, respondiendo instintivamente el desafío, Sarah y Paola se tensaron, el resto de _nuestros guardaespaldas_ se colocaron a un lado del chico castaño, formando una unidad, sus ojos brillando como el fuego.

_Oh, oh, esto no era bueno…_

_La guerra había sido declarada._

La pregunta era ¿Quién iba a ganar?

**Edward POV**

—Esto no es bueno —Le susurré a Bella, observando las poses desafiantes entre los chicos.

—Definitivamente no —Me respondió, notando la tensión en el lugar.

—¿No les habían dicho a los chicos que tendrían guardaespaldas? —Le pregunté a Jacob. Quien se había puesto a un lado de mí.

—Si les dijimos…pero no que serian sus hijos —Respondió observando seriamente la escena.

—Podría vencerlos rápidamente en una pelea, apuesto que cualquiera de nosotros podría —Aseguró Brady.

—¿Por qué será que esto me es familiar? —Le pregunté sonriendo al rey. Jake se rió entre dientes e intercambió una mirada con Quil, Embry y Seth.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —Respondió Lilian dando un paso al frente.

—Cuidado _amor,_ podrías romperte una uña…—Era fácil entender la reacción de Brady, al verdad es que Alice había hecho que los cuatro se vistieran más elegantes de lo normal, las chicas usaban vestidos. Lilian uno azul pastel, que resaltaba sus ojos y que la hacía ver más inocente de lo que realmente era.

—Oh por Dios… —Susurró mortificada mi Bella.

—Si Vanesa estuviera aquí te golpearía por ese comentario Brady —Le dijo Paola enojada.

—Yo lo golpearé por ese comentario, no te preocupes —Le aseguró Lil a Pao, guiñándole un ojo, luego observó a Brady — ¿Crees que una chica no puede contra ti? Dime la hora y el lugar, _amor._

—¿Qué te parece ahora mismo en el gimnasio? _amor_…—Brady replicó.

—Este chico tiene deseo de muerte —Susurré a Bella.

—Guía el camino, _amor._

El nombre normalmente cariñoso parecía el peor insulto del modo en que Lilian lo pronunciaba, su sonrisa sarcástica y sus ojos brillantes en desafío demostraba que era alguien de temer, pero Brady no se daba cuenta de eso, dándonos la razón de que ellos también necesitaban un guardaespaldas tanto como Jacob y Nessie.

Todos los chicos se fueron hacia el gimnasio sin siquiera darnos una mirada, todos los adultos nos miramos preocupados.

Quil sacudió su cabeza.

—Lamento la actitud de mi hijo…—Comenzó a disculparse, Claire terminó por él.

—… se parece demasiado a su padre.

Todos reímos.

—Es un adolescente, es normal que se comporte como un idiota de vez en cuando —Les tranquilizó Rose, demostrando que no estaba enojada, ella estaba acostumbrada a que dudaran de sus habilidades por ser mujer, Lilian tendría que acostumbrarse también.

—Ellos arreglaran sus problemas entre ellos, _tienen_ que hacerlo ya que estarán muy cerca los unos de los otros —Dijo Jasper. Todos asentimos.

—¿Vamos a desempacar o…—Preguntó Rosalie

—…creo que tal vez deberíamos ir para que no se maten entre ellos —sugirió mi esposa observando hacia el pasillo por donde habían desaparecido.

En un instante estábamos parados en medio del pasillo hablando y al siguiente estábamos corriendo por el pasillo en dirección al gimnasio.

* * *

**Bueno bueno, ¿Qué tal el reencuentro? **

**Recuerden dejar su Review en este cap! El siguiente es sobre los chicos.**

**Un beso a todas… Yari Cullen Black.**


	11. Nuevos Rivales, Amigos y Amores

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Aquí está el segundo del día, Aquí los príncipes y demás adolescentes se conocerán.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10. Nuevos Rivales. Nuevos Amigos. **

**Nuevos Amores.**

**Lilian POV**

Seguimos a los más jóvenes a un gimnasio que estaba equipado mejor que un gimnasio profesional, había de todo un poco, maquinas para cardio como caminadoras, bicicletas y otras que apenas pude reconocer, había barras y pesas por todos lados y maquinas para ejercitar las piernas, los abdominales, y hacia un lado habían sacos de boxeos, había mínimo cuatro de cada cosa, los reyes se tomaban enserio el hacer ejercicios; sin embargo caminamos hacia una puerta por la que desaparecieron los hijos del personal, cuando entré junto a mis hermanos, las luces se estaban encendiendo, mostrando un tradicional ring de boxeo.

Sonreí.

—No vayas a lastimarlo demasiado Lil —Me advirtió Beth, observando mi sonrisa.

—Tranquila, no lo haré.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero me sonrió. El chico llamado Brady, había sido un idiota por dudar de nosotros sin siquiera conocer nuestras habilidades, aunque eso lo podía entender hasta cierto punto, pero había cavado su tumba al decir el comentario de mis uñas.

Las chicas se acercaron a nosotros, me observaron de arriba abajo, pero sin malicia, era como si estuvieran midiéndome, crucé mis brazos y levanté una ceja hacia ellas; ambas me observaron levantando sus brazos en rendición.

—Te queríamos preguntar si quisieras cambiarte de ropa —Dijo la de cabello rizado, Paola.

—Creo que eres de mi talla, tengo ropa limpia en nuestros casilleros —Agregó Sarah.

Relajé mi pose y asentí. Observé a Beth y juntas seguimos a las chicas.

En el vestuario la rubia se acercó a un casillero y sacó un short de hacer ejercicios de color negro que llegaba a la rodilla, junto a una camiseta roja.

—¿Qué talla de zapatos eres? —Preguntó Paola.

—8 en talla americana —Respondió Beth por mí.

—Entonces tendrás que usar mis zapatos —Sonrió Paola.

—No nos hemos presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Elizabeth pero llámenme Beth, ella es Lilian, prefiere Lil.

Las chicas nos observaron y luego entre ellas.

—Nosotras somos…

—Sarah Call y Paola Ateara, lo sabemos —Interrumpí y les sonreí por sus rostros sorprendidos —, seremos sus guardaespaldas, sabemos quién es quién.

—¿No son demasiado jóvenes para ser guardaespaldas? —Preguntó Paola, alcanzándome unos zapatos deportivos negros.

—Hemos entrenado toda nuestra vida para esto, estamos bien preparados para lo que sea —Afirmó Beth.

—Nuestros padres no nos confiarían su seguridad sino confiaran en nuestras habilidades.

Las chicas asintieron y salieron para dejar que me cambiara en privado. Beth me ayudó con el vestido y rápidamente me coloqué la ropa prestada.

Caminé con Beth a mi lado hasta los donde estaban Charlie y Jace en una esquina del cuadrilátero, cuando llegamos a su lado, observé a Brady, el chico que me retó se había cambiado también, llevaba unos short de color blanco con rayas azules y una camiseta blanca, que revelaba sus muy bien formados brazos; estaba estirándose mientras bromeaba con sus amigos; debía admitir que el chico estaba en una excelente forma. Así como para babear.

Jace y Charlie me sujetaron las cuerdas para que pudiera pasar por ellas sin problemas, no pude evitar sonreír cuando, al verme, la boca de Brady casi cayó al suelo, sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo con apreciación, no de una manera asquerosa, tuve que darle puntos por eso.

En esos momentos se abrieron las puertas y los adultos entraron, estaban agitados y con respiraciones pesadas, habían venido corriendo, giré mis ojos y comencé a estirarme rápidamente. Sabía que no nos iban a interrumpir.

—Ve con cuidado hija —Gritó mi madre, haciendo que la comprensión cruzara por los ojos de Brady. —, no vayas a lastimarlo demasiado.

—No te preocupes, mami —Le respondí sin desviar mis ojos de Brady, quien me miro indignado —. Vamos _amor_, comencemos.

Tenía que admitir que la manera en que Brady peleaba era de alto nivel, sin embargo no era suficiente, Beth, Jace y Charlie podrían ganarle sin problemas, al principio sólo lo esquivé para medir su capacidad; los informes decían que todos los miembros jóvenes del castillo tenían un nivel básico de pelea, excepto Brady quien era el mejor de ellos; aun así no era suficiente.

—¡Vamos Lil! ¡Termina con todo de una vez! —Me gritó Charlie, esquivé un último golpe de Brady y decidí hacerle caso a mi hermano, después de todo, la idea no era avergonzar a Brady, sino demostrar nuestra capacidad a estos chicos y ganarnos su confianza.

Me agaché y lancé una patada a sus pies que Brady esquivó con un salto, pero que lo dejó desprotegido contra un ataque a su costado, cayó de lado y yo fui encima de él, en menos de veinte segundos, lo tuve sobre su pecho y con ambas manos detrás de su espalda, sus brazos sujetos de manera incómoda y que, si yo quería, podría sacarle un hombro.

—Tú ganas —Dijo entre dientes. Sonreí, le solté y me levanté. El se giró sobre sus espaldas, su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo, su camiseta se pegaba a su torso debido al sudor, definitivamente estaba como para babear; le sonreí y le mostré mis uñas.

—En perfectas condiciones —Exclamé.

Un silencio tenso llenó el lugar… Brady me observó fijamente hasta que al final rodó sus ojos y soltó una carcajada. Luego se calmó y me observó de nuevo.

—Lo siento. No fue personal, de acuerdo. No creí que fueran capaces de protegernos, me demostraste lo contrario. Me disculpo —Se explicó, dándome una sonrisa tentativa.

—Aceptadas —Le respondí sonriéndole y la suya se amplió.

Le ofrecí mi mano y el la tomó sin vacilar, le ayudé a levantarse y estrechamos las manos; se escuchó un suspiro general, como si los que nos observaran hubieran estado conteniendo el aliento. Brady y yo reímos.

—Brady Ateara, un placer conocerte…

—Lil, Lilian McCarthy; tú nueva guardaespaldas.

—Muy bien Lil… Debes enseñarme esos movimientos…—Y así como así Brady y yo comenzamos a discutir sobre nuestra pelea, como si nada hubiera pasado y nos conociéramos desde siempre.

**Beth POV.**

—Esos chicos son increíbles —Suspiró Lilian, mientras salía del baño. Yo estaba desempacando, compartíamos una habitación. Asentí.

—Sí, son muy amables y divertidos.

—Y tienen un cuerpo de infarto, todos ellos —Agregó picara, solté una carcajada. No podía negar eso.

—Collin es taaaan lindo —Dije recordando ese rostro de modelo, su cabello negro y liso que le caía por los hombros. Hacia suspirar a cualquier chica.

—¿Y qué me dices de ese Ephraim? Es un poco serio, pero tiene porte y es guapo; y no me hagas hablar del cuerpo de Brady…

—Tengo que admitir que tuve envidia por un momento, cuando estabas encima de él. Ese chico esta construido como una roca.

—Y es tan duro como una, te juro que creo que me lastimé mi mano cuando le golpee —Se quejó ella.

Ambas soltamos una carcajada.

Luego de la pelea, todos nos presentamos formalmente y comenzamos a hablar mientras caminábamos de regreso a las habitaciones que no habíamos visto antes; las chicas resultaron muy agradables, pero noté que ambas nos miraban raras cuando nos acercábamos a Collin o a Ephraim. Fuera de eso quedamos en vernos en la cena, donde nos presentarían a los cuatro que faltaban.

Estaba nerviosa, quería encontrarme con el príncipe de una vez y debía admitir que me desilusioné un poco cuando no salió a recibirnos.

Lilian se unió a mí y a penas terminamos de arreglar nuestras cosas en la gran habitación que nos habían asignado, la puerta de la habitación sonó; yo me levanté y pasé frente a la cama que sería de Lilian, abrí la puerta y mi tía Alice estaba allí.

—¿Se acomodaron ya?

—Todo listo

—Muy bien, hora de que se arreglen para la cena.

Observé el reloj que había sobre una pared, eran las tres y media, la cena seria a las seis.

—¿No es muy temprano? —Pregunté y ella alzó una ceja.

Quise golpearme en la cabeza, estaba hablando con mi tía Alice.

—Tengo que prepararte para conocer al príncipe, eh… quiero decir, preparar_las_ para la cena.

—De acueeeeerdo.

¿Por qué mi tía se comportaba de esa manera? Intercambie una mirada con Lil, quien lucía tan confundida como yo; de nuevo tuve el presentimiento de que esta misión, este lugar y sobre todo el príncipe, significaban algo más para mí que para Lilian o Charlie. Comencé a sentir mariposas en el estomago y de repente no podía esperar a que fueran las seis.

**Jace POV.**

Sé que no debería estar caminando por los alrededores del castillo, en su lugar debería estar en mi cuarto, desempacando y arreglándome para la cena, pero aquel sentimiento de que algo me jalaba y me llamaba estaba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y me estaba dirigiendo por aquel inmenso lugar hasta llevarme al patio trasero.

Había sido muy fácil escaparme sin que nadie lo notara, tenía que hablar con mi tío Edward o mi tía Bella sobre eso, así como yo salí cualquiera podría entrar, no era bueno y pensándolo ahora es muy probable que de esa manera fue que los más jóvenes se habían escapado.

Llegué a lo que parecían ser unas caballerizas y aquel jalón me empujó más fuerte; entré al lugar y el aroma a caballos y demás animales me hizo hacer una mueca, pude observar varios caballos de diferentes colores, marrones, moteados, uno negro que me llamó la atención, nunca había visto un caballo cuya pelaje fuera totalmente negro, era completamente hermoso. Me acerqué con cuidado, observé que había unos trozos de azúcar cerca y tomé unos y se los ofrecí al caballo con mucho cuidado. Luego de un rato el animal se acercó, olió mi palma y cuando decidió que era seguro tomó el azúcar de mi mano; sonriendo le acaricié la nariz.

Me pregunté si me dejarían montarlo en algún momento. Dejé al caballo luego de un rato de acariciarlo y prometerle regresar, seguí caminando hasta que encontré en una esquina a un perro dormido, con mucho cuidado me acerqué y noté que era más bien un lobo gris, con una estrella blanca en la cabeza, me acerqué un poco más y me quedé maravillado al notar que no era un lobo sino una loba, tenía a sus cachorritos durmiendo a su lado, cuatro lobitos, moteados de blanco y gris descansaban cerca del torso de su madre; la escena era demasiado tierna. Con una sonrisa, me alejé silenciosamente.

Salí por otra puerta que me llevó a la parte de atrás del las caballerizas; la visión ante mí me quitó el aliento y tuve que agárrame de la baranda frente a mí.

Un caballo blanco, completamente hermoso y magnifico estaba corriendo en la parte más lejana del cercado donde me apoyaba, si bien el caballo era impresionante por sí solo, no fue el animal sino la jinete la que se llevó mi aliento. Era una chica, delgada, su cabello negro bailaba con el viento, su sonrisa era enorme mientras manejaba al animal con maestría, estaba vestida con un simple par de Jeans, unas botas de montar y una camisa manga larga de color blanco.

Era la princesa Isa.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba sentado sobre el cercado, entonces ella sintió mi presencia o tal vez habré hecho un sonido, no lo sé, lo que sé con certeza es que los ojos dorados más hermosos que hubiera visto se clavaron en los míos y sentí como el resto del mundo desaparecía y solo quedaban aquellos ojos dorados que mis sueños no habían hecho justicia. Ella cabalgó en mi dirección.

No podía apartar la mirada de ella, tuve la sensación de que había visto esos ojos antes, pero no podía recordar donde o cuando, tampoco podía moverme, por primera vez en la vida el hiperactivo Jace Whithlock había quedado paralizado. Y por una chica además.

"_No por una chica, por una princesa... Mi princesa" _De donde salió el adjetivo posesivo tampoco supe, pero se sintió bien, más que bien, correcto. Esa chica era mía y eso era lo único que importaba.

Cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba frente a mí, sus ojos dorados me miraban con sorpresa, con fascinación; sus respiración estaba acelerada, sus labios entre abiertos y tuve la necesidad repentina de besarlos, solo la pura fuerza de voluntad y la caballerosidad que mi madre me metió en la cabeza a la fuerza, me detuvo de hacerlo, apenas.

—Princesa Isabella —Mi voz sonó ronca, sentí mis labios secos. Nunca nadie me había afectado de esa manera.

—Isa por favor, ¿Cómo te llamas ojos azules? —Su voz era la más melodiosa que había escuchado nunca, mi corazón se aceleró. Me humedecí los labios con la lengua y ella siguió el movimiento con sus ojos, tuve que aclararme la garganta.

—Jace… Jace Withlock, su majestad. He venido a protegerla.

—Jace —Dijo mi nombre como si estuviera probándolo en su boca, yo por mi parte me sentí estremecer de placer —¿Guardaespaldas?

Luego abrió sus ojos preocupada, aun en el caballo se inclinó hacia mí y tiró el cuello de mi camisa hacia abajo, yo tuve que reforzar mi agarre con las piernas en la baranda y sujetarme de su caballo blanco para no caerme, cuando observé a sus ojos para preguntarle el porqué de su acción, me distraje momentáneamente por la cercanía de su rostro con el mío, unos escasos centímetros me separaban de sus hermosos labios.

—¿Princesa? —Pregunté sin apartar los ojos de sus labios pero al notar que no respondía me alejé, solo lo estrictamente necesario, para observar sus ojos fijos en mi cuello y preocupado vi como lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus hermosos ojos.

—Eres tú… de verdad eres tú —Murmuró acariciando mi cadena, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Princesa, no llores por favor. ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté tomando su rostro entre mis manos y obligándola a observarme.

—Mis ojos azules, realmente estas aquí —Sollozó—, te he esperado por tanto, estaba asustada de que no fueras tú, pero aquí estas —Habló tan rápido que apenas pude entenderla. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

No comprendía a que se refería así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, la abracé y comencé a darle besos en la frente, murmurando palabras para tranquilizarla.

—Estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún lado princesa, tranquila, por favor no llores.

Le repetí eso varias veces, ella se aferró a mí como si temiera que fuera a escaparme, la sujeté más fuerte; una parte de mi estaba asombrada que el caballo se mantuviera exactamente donde estaba, el resto estaba concentrado en la princesa que estaba entre mis brazos.

Su aroma era fuerte y adictivo, como a lluvia y rosas; mientras la abrazaba una paz que no pensé conseguir nunca me inundó el cuerpo, era como si hubiera encontrado algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, pero era ridículo ya que era la primera vez que la veía cara a cara ¿Cierto? Tenía la idea de que no era así.

El llanto se calmó con un suspiro, me soltó pero no se apartó, la sentí pasarse sus manos por el rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento. Pero estaba asustada de que mi imprimación, mis ojos azules, no viniera hoy, no tienes idea del alivio que siento en estos momentos, que seas tú el que tiene esa cadena.

No entendía mucho de lo que quería decir, pero ella estaba feliz de verme y por ahora eso era suficiente para mí. Yo era su imprimación, fuera lo que eso significara, por su sonrisa debía de ser algo bueno.

Su caballo se cansó de sostenerme y relinchó, haciendo que tuviera que alejarme de la princesa; ella le acarició el cuello y el animal se tranquilizó. Me sonrió y sentí como me quedaba sin aliento de nuevo, la princesa era hermosa.

—¿Me acompañas a guardar a Luna en su establo y luego vamos a caminar por los alrededores?

Asentí varias veces como un idiota, la idea de pasear con ella era de repente lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Con mi ayuda colocamos a su yegua Luna en el establo y comenzamos a caminar lado a lado.

—Y… ¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso de la imprimación?

**Ed POV.**

—¿De verdad fueron descubiertos mientras espiaban a los guardaespaldas?

Pregunté incrédulo viendo a Eph por el espejo de mi habitación, mi mejor amigo se tapo el rostro con sus manos y asintió. Me reí, no pude evitarlo.

—No te rías, no fue divertido…

—Seguro que lo fue, es una lástima que me lo perdiera. Pero alguien tenía que obedecer a nuestros padres. No sé si estar sorprendido de que te hubieras involucrado en el plan de Paola.

—Cállate, idiota… —Dijo observándome sentado desde mi cama, luego desvió la mirada y susurró —, fue Sarah la que me dijo.

—Eso explica todo.

Me reí de nuevo. Y tuve que esquivar la almohada que Ephraim me lanzó. Luego me concentré de nuevo en mi imagen del espejo. Estaba extremadamente nervioso, ya faltaban diez para las seis, pronto conocería a mi prometida y por alguna razón sentía ganas de vomitar, mi estomago estaba revelándose, como si en lugar de mariposas pterodáctilos, mis manos sudaban y no podía dejar de preguntarme si la camisa que tenia puesta era adecuada o tal vez demasiado formal. Me reprendí por portarme como una chica en su primera cita ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

—Luces muy bien Ed, tranquilo.

—¿Y… como son ellos? —Pregunté porque tenía que distraerme de alguna manera.

—Seis adultos, tres mujeres, muy bellas debo agregar, tres hombres, altos y definitivamente peligrosos. Cuatro adolescentes, dos chicos, dos chicas; ellos serán nuestros guardaespaldas.

—Háblame de nuestros guardaespaldas.

—Los chicos, uno rubio de ojos azules de casi nuestro tamaño y complexión, su nombre es Jace; el otro es de cabello y ojos castaños se llama Charlie; las chicas, una de cabello negro y ojos azules, fue la que le venció a Brady, según escuché a nuestros padres murmurar, es la mejor peleadora de los cuatro, su nombre es Lilian pero le gusta que le digan Lil.

—¿Y la ultima chica?

—Beth, en realidad es Elizabeth, pero no le gusta su nombre completo; tiene el cabello cobrizo y sus ojos son verdes esmeralda, es una chica muy agradable y elegante…

—¿Cómo dijiste que son sus ojos? —Le pregunté a mi mejor amigo girándome para observarlo. Ephraim me dio una mirada sorprendida pero respondió.

—Verdes esmeralda.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Viste si tenía una cadena?

—¿Beth? No lo sé, su vestido le cubría el cuello —Sentí como se me iba la sangre del cuerpo de repente, Eph me observó preocupado ahora —, ¿Ed que sucede?

—Su amiga… la otra chica que vino. ¿No le viste ninguna cadena? ¿Una como esta? —Le pregunté mostrándole la mía. Los ojos de Eph se llenaron de sorpresa y comprensión.

—¿Crees que una de esas chicas es tu prometida?

—No lo creo, lo sé. Mi padre me lo dijo.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Me preguntó indignado.

—¡Porque no nos habíamos visto! Ahora responde mi pregunta ¡¿Viste a alguna una cadena como esta?

—Ok, vamos a calmarnos —Dijo levantando sus manos en defensa, me di cuenta que prácticamente estaba sobre él, me relajé y di un paso atrás —, Lil tuvo que cambiarse cuando se enfrentó a Brady, Sarah le prestó una camiseta y no vi ninguna cadena. ¿Esas no puede quitarse cierto?

—No, no pueden.

—Entonces debe ser Beth, es la única que queda —Una esperanza creció en mi pecho, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿La de los ojos verdes? —pregunté y Eph asintió.

Sentí como mis piernas cedían y me arrojé sobre la cama antes de caer al suelo. El alivio invadió cada célula de mi cuerpo.

—Ed, ¿Estas bien? —Yo negué, luego asentí. Me encogí de hombros.

Aun existía la posibilidad de que esa chica no fuera mi imprimación, aunque estaba casi seguro de que si lo era.

—Ella es una chica muy linda y amable Ed, creo que se llevaran bien, si eso te sirve de algo.

—Sí, lo hace —Respondí con mi rostro enterrado entre las sabanas que cubrían mi cama. Me relajé al saber que Eph tenía una buena opinión de ella, él me conocía mejor que nadie y si decía eso es porque era cierto. Aunque eso no calmaba a mi estomago.

Las seis tardaron en llegar, aquellos fueron los quince minutos más largo de toda mi vida, pero finalmente estaba frente a las puertas del comedor, al principio me había sorprendido que mis padres escogieran el comedor informal para recibir a los guardias, pero luego Eph me explicó cómo eran los guardaespaldas entendí que mis padres no veían necesario el protocolo con ellos, ya que los sentían como familia, después de todo me habían nombrado como uno de ellos.

Abrí la puerta y comencé a buscarla con la vista inmediatamente. Todo el mundo guardo silencio y se giró para observarme, noté a mis padres y al resto del personal, a seis personas que se me hacían vagamente familiares pero no les presté mayor atención en esos momentos, estaba buscándola a _ella_, mi corazón y todos mis instintos decían que estaba allí, en alguna parte.

Y al fin la encontré, sentada en uno de los sofás en una esquina del salón, hablando con otra chica de cabello negro y con Sarah, el cabello cobrizo hizo que saltara mi corazón y sin darme cuenta comencé a correr hacia ella; entonces pareció como si estuviera en un túnel oscuro lo único que veía era a ella, fue como si estuviera debajo del agua también, no pude escuchar nada más que su risa por algo que le había dicho Sarah; apenas registré a Eph gritando mi nombre.

Entonces ella giró hacia mí y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, se levantó girando su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a mí, sus hermosos ojos se abrieron ampliamente de la sorpresa y luego me dio la más linda sonrisa que hubiera visto en mi vida, sentí como que era arrastrado, no fui consciente de dar el resto de los pasos que me dejaron frente a ella, su piel blanca como porcelana, me gritaba que la tocara, sus labios rosas me pedían que los besara, mi cuerpo y mi corazón rogaban que la tocara, que me asegurara de que era real y que no era un truco de mi imaginación.

Sin más la tomé entre mis brazos y aspire su aroma, sentí como toda la tensión acumulada me abandonaba mágicamente, cuando la sentí devolverme el abrazo, casi pude escuchar un "click" en mi corazón, era ella sin lugar a dudas, encajábamos perfectamente, era eso que me faltaba que tanto necesitaba y la razón por la que mi corazón lloraba. La chica por la que daría todo, incluso mi vida sin terminar siquiera de pensarlo, estaba aquí, mi imprimación, mi vida, mi amor.

—Mí Beth, mi tan esperada Elizabeth —Susurré a su oído. Ella se estremeció pero me acercó más. Asintió en mi pecho.

—No sé qué es esto, pero sí príncipe Ed, soy tuya Edward, así como tú eres mío —Su voz, era sorprendida pero decidida, para mí su declaración fue como si me cantaran miles de ángeles en los oídos.

—Por siempre —Prometí.

Me alejé de ella solo para observar sus ojos, mis brazos permanecieron en su cintura y mis ojos se clavaron en la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, nunca me había parecido tan hermosa, como en esos momentos; me confirmaba lo que mi corazón ya sabía, ella era _mía_. Ambos sonreímos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Ed? —La pregunta de Sarah me hizo salir de la burbuja en la que me había encerrado con mi Beth.

—Ella es mía —Respondí totalmente seguro, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Otra parte de mi, recordó que la situación era extraña para cualquier otra persona que no fuera yo.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Me preguntó ahora Ephraim.

—Ella es mi imprimación, Eph; también es mi prometida.

—¿Qué mi hermana es tu qué? —Preguntó un chico de cabello castaño que se interpuso en medio de Beth y yo, alejándola de mí. Gruñí.

—Mi P.R.O.M.E.T.I.D.A —Le dije molesto, tomé su mano y la coloqué a mi lado.

Pude observar como todos los guardaespaldas perdían el color de sus rostros, incluido mi hermosa Beth, preocupado busqué a mis padres. Ellos lucían casi igual de pálidos.

—¿Cómo que tu prometida? ¡Si acaban de conocerse! —Se quejó su amiga de cabello negro.

—¿Ellos no lo saben? —Pregunté en dirección a mis padres quienes observaron hacia una mujer de cabello castaño y un hombre que era muy parecido a mi Beth, sus padres supuse. Ambos negaron.

De repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe y por ellas entró un joven rubio sosteniendo la mano de mi hermana, se acercó a los adultos que se parecían a él, noté sus ojos azules y me relajé, ese debía ser la imprimación de mi hermana. Intercambie una mirada con ella y me dio una media sonrisa, que se amplió al ver que sostenía a Beth, asentí y le sonreí para dejarle saber que todo estaba bien.

—¡¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que estaba comprometido con una princesa?

Y eso respondía a mi pregunta de si él sabía o no.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció los encuentros entre las "nuevas" parejas?**

**Un beso a todas… Yari Cullen Black.**


	12. Un giro de 180 grados

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Como muchas se quejaron de la interrupción de Charlie y el resto de los chicos a Beth y Ed, aqui les traigo su compensación, estoy segura de que les gustara.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Un giro de 180 grados.**

—_¡¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que estaba comprometido con una princesa?_

**Charlie POV.**

La pregunta de Jace recibió un silencio por respuesta. Mi cabeza deba vueltas, ¿Jace también? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Intercambie una mirada con Lilian, quien lucía tan confundida como yo lo estaba, el príncipe sin embargo lucia una mirada preocupada pero seguía aferrando la mano de mi hermana, al igual que la princesa hacia con Jace. Ambos con una media sonrisa, ¿Es que acaso los príncipes se habían vueltos locos? ¿Por qué mi hermana y Jace sonreían de igual manera?

—¡Que alguien responda! —Grité.

—Estas cadenas —Me respondió Jace, mostrándome su cuello y la cadena que era tan parecida a la de mi hermana —, significa que estamos comprometidos con los príncipes.

—¡Pero si las han tenido desde siempre! —Agregó Lil.

—¡Exacto! —Jace asintió y se enfrentó a mi tía Alice y mi tío Jasper —¿Cuándo demonios planeaban decirme esto? ¡¿El día de mi boda?

—¡No nos grites Jace Whithlock! —Le regañó mi tío Jasper.

—¡Entonces hablen! —Se quejó mi hermano, bajando su voz, sonando desesperado.

Podía entenderlo, me sentía igual y eso que yo no era el que estaba repentinamente comprometido. Mis tíos intercambiaron una mirada, abrieron la boca y luego la cerraron, varias veces.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —Preguntó mi hermana, acercándose de la mano del príncipe hacia mis padres —¿Lo que dijo Jace es cierto? ¿Soy la prometida del príncipe? ¿Eso es lo que significan las cadenas?

Mis padres tenían una mirada culpable y asintieron. Lilian agarró mi brazo fuertemente, le pasé un brazo sobre los hombros, buscando sostenerla a ella y a mí mismo. De nuevo el silencio nos rodeó.

—¡Por el amor de Dios que alguien hablé ya! —Lilian gritó.

Para mi sorpresa, fue el rey quien interrumpió el silencio. Dirigiéndose a nosotros cuatro.

—Yo comenzaré desde el principio…—Aclaró—, los Quileute tenemos una ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Habilidad? ¿Don? ¿Suerte? Tenemos algo que nos indica quien es nuestra alma gemela, nosotros simplemente sabemos quién es el amor de nuestra vida al verlas, le llamamos imprimación.

Luego mi padre tomó la historia.

—Sé que suena loco y como un cuento de hadas, yo tampoco lo creí al principio pero fui testigo de primera mano sobre cómo funciona —Mi padre observó rápidamente a todos los adultos Quileutes, quienes estaban cada uno con su pareja, tomados de las manos o abrazados. El amor era obvio entre todos ellos —, la cosa es que nosotros vinimos al castillo cuando ustedes tenían cuatro de nacidos, nunca pensamos… —La voz de mi padre se perdió en un susurro.

Mi tía Alice reemplazó a mi padre.

—Nosotros vinimos también, no habíamos podido traer a Jace al castillo así que nadie del personal lo conocía, después de saludar al resto fuimos a buscarlos —Mi tía observó a los príncipes con una pequeña sonrisa —, pero nos llevamos una enorme sorpresa cuando ambos niños se quedaron viendo fijamente a nuestros hijos.

—La expresión de un imprimado es muy característica, aún a su muy pero muy temprana edad, supimos lo que esa mirada significaba; los príncipes tenían dos años, Jace estaba cerca de cumplir los dos, y Beth solo tenías cuatro meses —Agregó mi madre sonando preocupada.

—Yo siempre soñé con unos ojos dorados, al igual que Beth —Agregó Jace en voz baja.

Recordé como Jace siempre hablaba de su chica de los ojos dorados y al observar a la princesa supe que era ella de la que él hablaba. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos los recordaran?

—Ustedes eran demasiado jóvenes para tener una conexión tan grande y fuerte como esa, nos asustamos y decidimos mantenerlos alejados, pero la imprimación ya había ocurrido, se pertenecían aún si no nos gustaba la idea, siguiendo la tradición de Twilight les comprometimos —Terminó mi tío Jasper con una mueca.

—Las cadenas —Susurró mi hermana llevando una mano a su cuello.

El silencio de nuevo nos rodeo, quien lo interrumpió ahora fue la persona que menos me esperaba.

—¡¿Tienen alguna idea de lo mal que lo hemos pasado sin ellos? —Explotó el príncipe de repente, haciendo que todos lo miráramos sorprendidos —¡Desde que tengo memoria he sentido que una parte de mi me faltaba! Nada llenaba el vacío. Me sentía incompleto… como si nada fuera suficiente —La voz del príncipe se fue apagando, dolida, triste.

—¿Te acordabas de ella? —Preguntó la reina sonando terriblemente preocupada y sorprendida.

—¡Por supuesto!... Sus ojos me seguían cada vez que cerraba los ojos, era una pesadilla y aun así el mejor de mis sueños —La reina soltó una lagrima. El rey se puso pálido.

—Nunca lo dijiste…—Susurró la reina con voz entrecortada.

—¿Isa? —Preguntó el rey con una voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse — ¿Tu también? ¿Recordabas a Jace?

La princesa asintió, al igual que su madre, una lágrima bajó por su rostro, haciendo que el rey la tomara en sus brazos, lucia tan mortificado que me dio un poco de lástima.

—Lo siento tanto mi niña —Se disculpó y su voz se quebró—, no lo sabía, juro que no lo sabía —Levantó sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no derramadas hacia su hijo—, de haberlo sabido hubiera hecho lo que sea para ahorrarles tal dolor, pero nunca dijeron nada. Nunca quise…

La tensión desapareció del cuerpo del príncipe al ver el rostro tan arrepentido de su padre, el enojo desapareció de sus ojos, dejando solo el dolor que había pasado por aquellos años sin mi hermana, en esos momentos me di cuenta, que a pesar de que no tenían ni una hora de haberse conocido, el príncipe amaba a mi hermana más allá de lo que cualquier otro lo haría, llevaba toda su vida haciéndolo sin que nadie lo supiera.

—Es nuestra culpa —Agregó mi tía Alice, quien lloraba abiertamente.

Jace se giró hacia su madre y la abrazó.

—Hicieron lo que pensaron era lo mejor en aquellos momentos —Intentó consolarla—, no fue la mejor decisión que tomaron, pero bueno no podemos cambiar el pasado.

El comentario hizo que todos riéramos.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó mi tío Jasper hacia los príncipes—, de haber sabido que sufrían tanto hubiéramos llegado a algún acuerdo, nosotros pensábamos que ninguno se acordaría.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada antes? —Preguntó Beth, quien en algún momento había pasado a estar entre los brazos de mi madre. El príncipe estaba con la suya.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó mi padre. —¿Cómo decirles que tendrían que casarse con dos personas que no conocían? ¿Cómo explicarles que serian reyes algún día?

—¿Qué seremos qué? —Jace cuestionó sorprendido.

Fruncí el seño a mi hermano.

—¿Qué demonios esperabas hermano? Te vas a casar con la princesa heredera al trono, por ley tú también serás rey —Si la situación no fuera tan seria habría golpeado a Jace en la frente.

—Oh, no, no, no. ¡Yo no puedo ser un rey! De ninguna manera —Jace lucia aterrado ante la idea de gobernar, no podía culparlo realmente.

—¡Yo tampoco puedo ser una reina! ¡¿Es que todos se han vuelto locos? ¡Nosotros no sabemos nada sobre gobernar! —Beth lucia tan horrorizada como Jace.

Mi hermana se soltó de mi madre al mismo tiempo que Jace lo hizo de la suya, caminaron hasta quedarse uno al lado del otro, dando un paso atrás. ¿Cómo es que no habían llegado a la conclusión de que serian reyes si se casaban con los príncipes? Por su manera de actuar supe enseguida que ni siquiera se les había pasado por la cabeza. Una parte de mi, se preguntó divertido cómo era posible que a mi hermana y a Jace no les molestara la idea de casarse tanto como lo hacia la de ser reyes.

—Ustedes han sido instruidos en todo lo necesario para ser reyes —Les explico mi madre.

—No, nosotros fuimos instruidos para ser guardaespaldas, yo no quiero ser reina —Replicó mi hermana, quien estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Y con esas palabras fue que me di cuenta de las diferencias en nuestros entrenamientos… Jace y Beth siempre fueron "escogidos al azar" para realizar cursos sobre asuntos internacionales, ya sea historia, política o economía y ambos dominaban esos temas sin ningún problema, si bien yo sabía de tecnología, siempre consideré que Jace y Beth eran los intelectuales entre nosotros cuatro, pues yo podría investigar en la computadora, pero si Jace y Beth no lo sabían antes, ellos eran quienes analizaban y entendían todo más rápido.

Pensándolo objetivamente me di cuenta que Jace y mi hermana podrían ser excelentes reyes… si recibían una correcta guía.

Pero entonces la realidad de eso me golpeó, fue como si, de repente, me hubieran metido una patada en el estómago y sacado todo el aire, si mi hermana y Jace eran reyes, significaba automáticamente que no podrían seguir siendo guardaespaldas, lo que nos dejaba a Lilian y a mí completamente solos.

Le di una mirada de pánico a Lilian quien me regresó una completamente triste y resignada. Había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, los cuatro seriamos separados, un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Y como si pudiéramos compartir nuestros pensamientos, Jace y Beth se dieron cuenta de lo mismo en esos momentos, pues ambos nos dieron una mirada que demostraba exactamente eso. Lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos de repente, no quería hacerlo sin ellos.

—¡No lo haré! —Gritó Jace—, ¡Me niego!

—Jace…—La princesa dio un paso hacia el. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

—Isa, no puedes pedirme que gobierne a un reino ¡soy un guardaespaldas! No soy un maldito rey. Me casaré contigo, mañana si quieres, pero de ninguna manera aceptaré el trono —Al igual que mi hermana, Jace parecía estar a punto de dar media vuelta y huir, sus ojos demostraban desesperación y pánico. Ambos observaban por los alrededores, buscando una salida, mis músculos se tensaron al igual que los de Lilian a mi lado, Jace y Beth saldrían corriendo en cualquier segundo y nosotros íbamos a ir tras ellos, no para detenerlos sino para no dejarlos solos…

—¡Todo el mundo tranquilo! —El grito del Rey llegó justo a tiempo, un segundo más y los cuatro hubiéramos salido corriendo. —Nadie va a casarse mañana, pero lo más importante, nadie va a tomar el trono mañana.

—Chicos, sus padres se han asegurado que tengan los estudios necesarios para gobernar —agregó la reina—, pero tienen razón, no saben cómo se gobierna un reino, por eso Jacob y yo tomamos el mando hace poco, ustedes tendrán _años_ antes de tomar el poder, podrán vernos trabajar, participaran en reuniones y continuaran sus estudios mientras tanto. No gobernaran en ningún momento cercano, faltan _años_ para eso, _muchos años_ —La reina hizo énfasis en la palabra años, cada vez que la mencionó.

Pude ver como Beth y Jace suspiraron aliviados, pero aun así su mirada se volvió triste al observarnos a Lilian y a mí. Igual significaba que iban a dejarnos.

—Esto es… es demasiado.

Mi hermana lucia tan perdida que me entraron ganas de ir y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien; pero no podía, nada iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante, su vida había cambiado para siempre, su mundo que antes estaba claramente definido se había convertido en algo totalmente desconocido para ella. Para Jace. Para todos nosotros, mi hermana seria reina.

_Reina._

Ahora entendía como el estar comprometida resultaba casi irrelevante… sobre todo cuando se comparaba con el hecho de que seriamos separados por primera vez en nuestra vida.

**Beth POV**

"_¿Cómo decirles que algún día serian reyes?" _"_¿Qué demonios esperabas hermano? Te vas a casar con la princesa heredera al trono, por ley tú también serás rey" _Las palabras de mi padre y hermano daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

_Reina._

Me iba a convertir en una reina, una del estilo con corona, capa y castillo. Una reina verdadera. Ese era el sueño de toda chica, ¿no? ¿Qué chica no se había disfrazado alguna vez con un vestido elegante, una corona en su cabeza y un cetro en su mano? Cuando tenía seis, lo hice. La idea de gobernar a todo aquel que tuviera al frente me parecía genial entonces… pero ¿qué sabía yo? ¡Tenía seis años! y si bien fue muy divertido mandar a Charlie y Jace por los pocos minutos en los que me lo permitieron, luego de ser obligados por nuestros padres por supuesto; no se podía comparar con gobernar a todo un país, o reino, o lo que fuera. No sabía lo suficiente de Twilight o de La Push.

—Esto es… es demasiado —Susurré, aunque debido al silencio en la habitación fue como si lo hubiera gritado.

_Reina._

Mi estomago se revolvió. No estaba lista para eso. Todo un país estaría bajo mi mando.

_Y del príncipe Edward. De Jace y de la princesa Isabella también._

Demasiadas personas dependerían de mí.

_Eres un guardaespaldas, tu deber es cuidar de las personas._

¡Pero no a tantas!

Me abracé a mí misma. Me giré para observar a Jace, quien observaba a Charlie y Lil, me centré en ellos, ambos con una mirada dolida y resignada _¡Vamos a separarnos!_ Pensé desesperada.

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos, toda mi vida había pensado que sería una guardaespaldas junto a Charlie, Jace y Lilian, toda mi vida había girado en torno a ese sueño y ahora… Mi corazón latió más fuerte, mi respiración se volvió errática, mi estomago se revolvió, iba a desmayarme…

—Vamos —De repente, tenía al príncipe Edward frente a mí, ofreciéndome su brazo y señalando con su cabeza hacia una de las puertas. —, necesitas aire fresco.

Asentí, pues quedé atrapada en su mirada y no confié en mi voz para responderle en voz alta. Pasé mi brazo por el suyo, sentí como una corriente me atravesó todo el cuerpo y perdida en la sensación me deje guiar; escuché a alguien quejándose ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi hermano? No lo pude distinguir pues el príncipe, _mi_ príncipe, ya me estaba arrastrando hacia una de las salidas.

El príncipe me llevó a través de varios pasillos hasta el segundo nivel, casi corriendo y por un momento, me pareció que estaba huyendo de todos mis problemas, sentí que con él podría olvidarlos temporalmente, como si él salvarme de ellos, con él príncipe a mi lado, sujetando mi mano como lo hacía, de repente las cosas no parecían tan malas.

Abrió unas enormes puertas dobles y entramos a una gran biblioteca; había cientos de libreros, repletos de libros desde el piso hasta casi el techo, la habitación era iluminada por los rayos del sol que se ocultaba y que entraban por una ventana panorámica a un lado; a lo lejos pude ver un conjunto de sillones de color vino tinto, mesas y sillas, yo comencé a caminar hacia allá, pero el príncipe me atrajo hacia él y caminamos hacia la parte más oscura de la biblioteca, mi corazón se aceleró.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Le pregunté.

Él solo me sonrió y tomó un libro de la pared que parecía bastante antiguo y lo sacó, metió su mano entre el espacio que dejó libre y de repente, el estante completo de libros se movió hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto unas escaleras que subían.

Con la boca totalmente abierta por la sorpresa, seguí al príncipe hacia la parte superior de las escaleras. No supe exactamente cuánto escalones subimos, pero cuando llegamos, me faltaba un poco la respiración. La habitación que nos esperaba estaba iluminada tenuemente por los rayos del ocaso que pasaban a través de un ventanal multicolor que estaba en la parte superior de la habitación, dando la sensación de estar dentro de un caleidoscopio. Giré sobre mis pies para observar todo el lugar, estaba impecable, dos pequeños sofás de dos puestos estaba frente a unas ventanas por la cual entraba el aire.

Caminé hacia una de las ventanas y la vista me quitó el aliento, desde ese lugar se podían ver algunas casas, aunque granjas seria más apropiado, a un lado, sin embargo se podía ver el océano.

—Es hermoso.

—Ese es La Push.

Me dijo el príncipe a mi lado, luego tomó mi mano y me guió hacia el lado contrario, donde estaba la otra ventana y de nuevo mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi pecho. La vista era sin duda, completamente opuesta, pero igual de maravillosa que la anterior, se veía una extensión de bosque y más allá, cabañas, con montañas enormes que tenían nieve en la parte superior de sus picos.

—Es maravilloso.

—Ese es Twilight.

—Ambos son preciosos —Admití, supe enseguida porque me llevó allí.

Sentí como me guiaba al centro de la habitación hacia una alfombra suave y multicolor, se sentó y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado, una vez a su lado, hizo que ambos nos acostáramos, observando al techo, mirando como las luces cambiaban mientras el sol se ocultaba, no dijimos ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando sentí la mano del príncipe buscando la mía, ni cuando entrelacé nuestros dedos.

Traté de tranquilizar mi cuerpo, de colocar mi mente en blanco, pero fue imposible, no podía hacer otra cosa que ser consciente de lo cerca que el príncipe estaba de mí, no pude evitar igualar mi respiración a la suya, me fue imposible no recordar que estaba comprometida con el chico que sostenía mi mano. Cuando la habitación se oscureció, desvié la mirada del techo y me encontré con los ojos dorados del príncipe. Me regaló una sonrisa que no pude evitar devolverle. Nos movimos hasta estar el uno frente al otro, sin tocarnos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor irradiando de su piel. Su mano subió y sus dedos me acariciaron la mejilla, cerré mis ojos, nunca había sentido un toque tan placentero.

—Abre los ojos por favor —La súplica en su voz hizo que los abriera inmediatamente —. Lo que dije antes era cierto, he soñado con tus ojos desde que tengo memoria. Quiero verlos, _necesito_ verlos.

Asentí, comprendiendo y mi mano se posó en su mejilla, exactamente como él lo hacía, enseguida se apoyó en mi mano. Le sonreí.

—Yo también.

Y entonces ese sentimiento de pertenencia me rodeó de nuevo, esto era lo correcto, yo debía estar con él, mi corazón y mi cuerpo estaban en paz, aunque mi mente aun no podía aceptarlo por completo, necesitaba conocerlo mejor primero y con ese pensamiento, repentinamente quería saber todo sobre él, que le gustaba y que no, que lo hacía reír y que lo enojaba, sus comidas favoritas, sus libros preferidos, quería saberlo todo. Algo dentro de mí, me gritaba que lo hiciera, una necesidad por conocerlo me invadió.

Todo comenzó con una pregunta y terminamos hablando toda la noche, acostados en el suelo primero, luego sentados en algunos de los sofás, nos olvidamos de la comida, de nuestros familiares y amigos que debían estar preocupados por nosotros, no existía nada más que nosotros dos y nuestra intensa necesidad de saber todo sobre el otro; esas cosas que no salían en el perfil que me había memorizado para la misión, su color favorito: verde esmeralda, su relación con su hermana gemela, como consideraba a los hijos del personal como sus hermanos, y miles de cosas que, a otra persona le parecerían insignificantes pero que para nosotros eran de suma importancia. No mencionamos nuestro compromiso o nada relacionado con la corona. Ese momento era para Edward y Elizabeth, no para el príncipe Ed o la guardaespaldas Beth; todo ese tiempo, nuestras manos estuvieron entrelazadas, su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro; siempre mantuvimos el contacto de alguna u otra manera. La luz de la luna nos iluminó durante nuestra velada.

Para las once de la noche, decidimos que era necesario regresar, dejarle saber a todo el mundo que estábamos bien y que yo no había escapado o enloquecido. Nuestros estómagos rugieron cuando pisamos la biblioteca y Ed hizo que el librero estuviera en su lugar. Caminamos lentamente hacia el piso inferior, directo a la cocina donde ambos nos preparamos algo rápido de comer, entre risas y susurros.

—Si Claire se entera que invadimos su cocina, nos matará.

—Entonces mejor ocultamos nuestros rastros —Le respondí en voz baja y con una sonrisa cómplice.

Una vez que dejamos la cocina limpia, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, caminamos lentamente, mi brazo entrelazado con el suyo; demasiado rápido a mi parecer, llegamos hasta la puerta de mi habitación, me giré hacia él, sin soltarle, no quería hacerlo, esperé, afortunadamente no tardó en darse cuenta lo que quería, sus manos rodearon mi rostro y poco a poco, como si estuviera dándome tiempo para cambiar de opinión, se inclinó hacia mí y sus labios acariciaron los míos, fue un leve roce al principio, hasta que mis manos se posaron en su pecho y lo acerqué un poco más, entonces se volvió más insistente, nuestros labios se acariciaron como si se conocieran desde siempre, a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo besaba. Una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, una calidez me invadió, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Nunca antes había sido de esa manera con otro chico.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, nos separamos, nuestras frentes se unieron mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que él, intercambiamos una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches mi Beth.

—Buenas noches mi príncipe.

Me dio otro beso en los labios y yo me forcé a entrar en la habitación.

No fue una sorpresa que Lilian encendiera la luz de la lámpara al lado de su cama apenas cerré la puerta.

—¿Cómo estás? —Me preguntó preocupada.

Yo caminé hacia mi cama, sintiendo que estaba sobre las nubes, con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro y mi corazón aun latiendo emocionado, me arrojé sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos ¿Qué cómo estaba? Le respondí exactamente como me sentía.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando.

**Jacob POV**

Ellos lo sabían.

Todo este tiempo, mis hijos pasaron por el peor castigo que pudiera imaginar para un Quileute, estuvieron años sin sus imprimaciones, _años_; todo este tiempo sufrieron por mi culpa. Nunca en la vida me había odiado a mí mismo. Hasta este día.

—Jacob, regresa a la cama —Los brazos de mi bailarina me rodearon por la cintura.

—Aun no puedo creerlo Ness, todo este tiempo sufrieron en silencio.

Sus brazos me apretaron más fuerte y la sentí dándome un beso en la espalda antes de apoyar su cabeza en ella.

—Yo tampoco Jake, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado; solo podemos vivir el presente y esperar lo mejor para el futuro; ellos nos han perdonado por el dolor que les causamos, eso es lo que importa.

—Yo no podré perdonarme por eso. Debí saber que no se olvidarían de ellos, a pesar de su edad; la imprimación es algo demasiado importante en la vida de un Quileute, debí imaginármelo —Nessie se deslizó hacia adelante, quedando entre mis brazos y tomando mi rostro con sus manos.

—Era imposible saberlo Jacob, incluso Beth se acordaba de Ed… ella tenía solo cuatro meses.

—Tenemos que hacer algo para compensarlos Ness; lo que hicimos estuvo mal.

—No fue nuestra culpa Jake, no lo sabíamos, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, debemos hacer algo —Su voz cambió repentinamente del ánimo a la tristeza—. Pero no esta noche, ahora debes regresar a la cama con tu esposa y hacerle sentir como que no es la peor madre del mundo —Terminó con un sollozo, rápidamente la tomé entre mis brazos y caminé con ella a la cama.

—Shhh… no lo eres Nessie. Tus hijos te aman y por eso nos perdonaron, has hecho un gran trabajo con ellos.

Comencé a besarla mientras juntos nos deslizamos a la cama, mi reina comenzó a llorar y sentí como mi corazón se rompía de nuevo ese día; como siempre mi necesidad por tranquilizarla se apoderó de mí, besé sus ojos y sequé sus lagrimas con mis labios y pronto sus sollozos se convirtieron en jadeos, mis labios se movieron por su cuello, poco a poco la escasa ropa que llevábamos desapareció y juntos, piel contra piel, intentamos consolarnos.

**Mike POV**

—Logré tomar fotos del personal de seguridad padre, te las enviaré a penas llegue al apartamento.

—No será necesario hijo. Necesitamos que regreses a Italia de inmediato.

—¿Por qué? —Quise golpearme enseguida por mi pregunta, yo no debía cuestionar órdenes sólo seguirlas; gracias a Dios, mi padre debía estar de buen humor, aunque hubo un silencio por un momento, me respondió tranquilamente.

—El contacto desapareció y te necesitamos, además los gemelos quieren hablar contigo. Tu avión sale a primera hora mañana.

Un estremecimiento pasó por mi cuerpo, odiaba ver a los hermanos Vulturis, incluso a mí, un asesino desde la infancia, me daban escalofríos.

—De acuerdo.

La llamada se cortó y una parte de mí deseaba no tener que irme de este lugar, a pesar de que ya no estaba en el castillo igual no quería alejarme, lo cual era un indicio de que debía hacer exactamente eso. Con un suspiro cansado me alejé de mi puesto de vigilancia, era más de la media noche y no me había movido desde muy temprano, hice una mueca al recordar que tenía que tomar un avión mañana temprano.

A veces ser el chico malo apestaba.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Un beso a tods… Yari Cullen Black.**


	13. La nueva rutina

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos. La canción le pertence al grupo The Wanted.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12. La nueva rutina.**

**Ed POV.**

Era increíble lo rápido que la vida podía cambiar, o mejor dicho, tu perspectiva sobre la vida. Ayer estaba aterrado de conocer a mí prometida y asustado de la inminente boda, preocupado por cientos de cosas que ahora me parecían absurdas. Ahora, estaba casi corriendo por el pasillo para encontrarme con _mi_ Elizabeth.

Mi imprimación, mi prometida, mi chica. _Mía._

Qué bien sonaba eso.

Con una sonrisa, entré en el comedor y la busqué con la mirada, el destello de sus ojos esmeraldas me atraparon y caminé hacia ella hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos, sin prestarle atención a nadie más. La besé. En los labios.

Y entonces me di cuenta del silencio en la habitación.

No pude evitar reír ante la boca abierta de todos los que estaban presentes. Aunque Edward tenía el seño fruncido.

—Buenos días mi príncipe —Me saludó Elizabeth, haciendo que desviara la mirada hacia ella de nuevo.

—Buenos días, mi… —estuve a punto de llamarla mi princesa, pero recordé su reacción de ayer cuando le recordaron que gobernaría conmigo así que decidí cambiar de opinión —… Beth.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —La voz enojada del hermano gemelo de Beth me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Estoy saludando a _mi_ novia ¿Algún problema?

—Sí, cuando _tú_ novia es _mi_ hermana.

—Pues lástima hombre, ella es _mía_ y voy a saludarla como quiera.

—No enfrente de mí —Charlie se levantó del asiento al lado de su hermana y se inclinó sobre ella en mi dirección.

—¿Cómo planeas detenerme? —Reté. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que alguien me alejara de Beth, había pasado más de quince años sin ella, no planeaba pasar ni un segundo más lejos de mi princesa.

Ni siquiera por su hermano, ni mi propio maldito guardaespaldas.

—¡Chicos! ¡Es suficiente! —Nuestros padres gritaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos hombres intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse en nuestra dirección con sus rostros completamente serios.

Beth se levantó, obligándonos a Charlie y a mí a alejarnos, ya que ella estaba en el medio.

—Charlie, tendrás que acostumbrarte a que ellos dos están juntos, créeme hijo no es fácil para mí tampoco pero ambos se casaran pronto.

—Ed, entiende que nos estas tomando a todos por sorpresa con esa demostración de afecto, me alegro hijo, pero podrías ser más… discreto con todo esto.

Charlie y yo asentimos, pude observar que para él fue tan difícil aceptar la reprimenda como lo fue para mí, pero nuestros padres tenían razón. Murmurando entre dientes, ambos nos sentamos a cada lado de Beth. Mi novia, se sentó girando los ojos y susurrando acerca de que como los chicos pueden convertirse en idiotas en segundos.

Ignoré el comentario.

Brady y Collin me dieron una mirada entre sorprendida y divertida, mientras que Paola y Sarah soltaron unas risitas.

Suspiré sintiéndome un idiota por la escena con mi futuro cuñado ¿Desde cuándo yo me comportaba de esa manera tan infantil? Dándole un vistazo a Beth, sonreí.

Sí, la vida podía cambiar muy rápidamente.

Para mejor.

Charlie se inclinó hacia adelante y me observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

O para peor.

**Jace POV.**

Luego de la escena entre el príncipe y Charlie, nuestros padres nos pusieron a trabajar. Después de todo esa era la razón de que nos permitieran venir. Le comenté a mi tío Edward y mi tía Bella, sobre las fallas de seguridad que había conseguido cuando conseguí a Isa por accidente y pasamos toda la mañana revisando cada centímetro del castillo buscando cualquier punto débil o puntos ciegos en la seguridad; no estaban mal pero sin duda podría ser mejor.

—¿Puedes verme? —Pregunté a Charlie por el micrófono que usaba.

—No, ni un poco amigo.

—Marca este sitio también —le grité a Lilian, que me seguía con un mapa de los muros del castillo.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allá arriba? —Observé debajo de mí, hacia la figura que había gritado tan alterada.

Entrecerrando mis ojos pude distinguir a Brady.

—Estamos buscando los puntos ciegos de las cámaras —Grité en respuesta, ya que Lilian estaba ocupada marcando el mapa que Jared nos había dado para la tarea. Caminé por el borde de la cerca hacia adelante. A unos tres metros del suelo.

—¡Cuidado! —El grito de Brady hizo que me tambaleara y tuve que mover los brazos para mantener el equilibrio.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema? Casi me haces caer.

—¿Qué cual es mi problema? ¡Tú lo eres! ¿Qué haces caminando por ahí sin una maldita cuerda de seguridad? ¡Acaso estas demente!

—Aww… que lindo, ¡te preocupas por mi!

Brady me mostró su dedo medio.

—No te preocupes Brady, Jace es el mejor para esas cosas, no puede caerse ni aunque lo quisiera.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que puedo caminar por aquí hasta dormido y no me caería, siempre y cuando un imbécil no me grite! —Le provoqué.

—Porque no bajas y te muestro lo imbécil que soy ¿eh?

—Hazte a un lado B, que no quiero aplastarte antes de tiempo.

—Vamos niño bonito, aquí te espero.

—¡Oh no! ¡Nada de eso! Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Jace. ¡Brady vete a molestar a otro lado! —Lilian nos regañó.

Ambos nos encogimos de hombros, yo continúe mi caminata y Brady se marchó, sin embargo, antes de que desapareciera se giró en nuestra dirección, a pesar de la distancia pude notar que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

Igual que los míos.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero me agradaba el chico.

**Ephraim POV.**

Han pasado tres días desde que los guardaespaldas están aquí, el castillo es un caos, bueno, más de lo normal.

—Lo juro por Dios, el chico debe ser el hijo de Spiderman.

—¿No era el hijo de Jasper? —Preguntó Collin, ganándose un almohadazo en la cabeza por parte de Paola.

—¿Estaba caminando por la cerca? —Preguntó Paola impresionada.

—Sin ninguna protección —Confirmó Brady.

—¡Increíble! —Respondió Sarah.

Estábamos reunidos en el salón de diversiones, las dos manadas pero sin nuestros Alphas, ya que los príncipes estaban con sus imprimaciones en algún lado. Todos estábamos sentados en círculo, Sarah, Paola y Collin en el sofá de tres puestos, Brady en uno de los individuales y yo en el más cercano a Sarah. Eran las ocho de la noche, todos habíamos terminado nuestros deberes y no teníamos nada más que hacer.

—¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con Vanesa y Levy?

—Su abuelo hizo que se quedara con ellos por un mes.

—¡¿Un mes? —Sarah preguntó sorprendida.

—Esa misma fue la reacción de tío Seth cuando Vanesa lo llamó.

—¿Por qué…

La pregunta de Collin se vio interrumpida cuando tocaron la puerta. Todos guardamos silencio y nos giramos hacia la puerta.

—Eh… ¡pase!

Grité en voz alta, extrañado, nadie tocaba antes de entrar aquí. La puerta se abrió y observamos a Lilian y Charlie, ambos vestidos informalmente, sin ningún micrófono o cable a la vista, Charlie llevaba un par de Jeans y una camiseta roja mientras que Lilian una camisa sin mangas negras con un short corto de estilo militar, lo cual era una gran diferencia a como los habíamos visto desde que habían llegado.

—¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes?

—¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaron de convertir el lugar en una fortaleza? —Brady preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Sip —Respondió Charlie con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos al lugar de los condenados al aburrimiento —Agregó Collin dramáticamente.

—¿Aburrimiento? ¿En este lugar? —Preguntó Lilian sonando incrédula.

Observé a los alrededores, teníamos todas las consolas de juegos que existían, con una pantalla gigante, una mesa de pool y un reproductor de música con cornetas gigantes en cada esquina, un armario lleno de juegos de mesa e incluso teníamos luces parpadeantes y laser, así que podíamos armar una fiesta mejor que cualquier discoteca local; una máquina de hacer palomitas y una de granizados… Y aun así estábamos aburridos.

—¡Que descarados!

—¡Este lugar es magnífico! ¿Esto funciona? —Preguntó Lilian acercándose a la máquina de granizados.

—Si, por supuesto ¿De qué lo quieres? —Paola se levantó y fue con ella, Collin la siguió de cerca.

Ahora ambos eran inseparables. Lo cual, si bien había sido una sorpresa para todos, fue una realmente agradable, las peleas entre ellos habían desaparecido y se sentía una paz entre nosotros que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de existir. Ambos estaban siempre con una sonrisa y parecían brillar cuando estaban lado a lado; sin embargo no había señales de que fueran pareja. Por ahora.

—¿Oye B puedes colocar esto? —Charlie le arrojó una memoria portable a Brady quien la tomó en el aire y corrió al equipo de sonido y comenzó a sonar la voz de un chico.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out. And all that counts it´s here and now. My universe will never be the same. I`m glad you came, came, came…_

El ritmo que le siguió a la voz, era contagioso y sin darme cuenta comencé a mover mis manos siguiendo la música. Charlie conectó las luces parpadeantes y comenzaron a prenderse y apagarse al ritmo de la música. Bajó un poco la luz blanca que cubría al cuarto, sólo lo suficiente para dar ambiente y aun así podíamos ver por dónde íbamos.

_You've cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I've decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me._

Lilian, Collin y Paola se acercaron a la mesa de Pool, las chicas fueron por los tacos, mientras Collin preparaba la mesa y Charlie se unía a ellos. Comenzaron a jugar billar entre ellos, cada uno con un granizado en sus manos, bailando en el mismo lugar mientras esperaban su turno para jugar.

—Baila conmigo.

De repente me vi arrastrado por Sarah hacia el centro de la sala. No es como si pudiera negarle algo a ella. O si quisiera hacerlo. Rápidamente me olvidé de todo lo demás, me concentré en ella, como movía sus caderas al ritmo de la canción, la manera en que me sonreía feliz, como las luces hacia que su cabello brillara, me fue imposible no comenzar a bailar a su ritmo.

_Turn the lights out now. Now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away._

_Away from us so stay. Stay with me, I can make. Make you glad you came._

—Es una canción muy buena.

Eran muy escasas las ocasiones en las que yo dejaba salir a mi lado fiestero, pero en esos momentos, rodeado de mis amigos, de la chica que amaba, el ritmo tan contagioso de la música y la letra de la canción, me impulsaba a dejarme llevar, a olvidar que todos estábamos bajo amenaza, que Sarah y yo no estábamos juntos, que teníamos guardaespaldas con los que teníamos una relación amor/odio; en fin, todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron, sólo faltaba que…

_The sun goes down, the stars come out. And all that counts it´s here and now. My universe will never be the same. I`m glad you came. I`m glad you came._

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por el rabillo del ojo noté que los príncipes y sus imprimaciones se nos unieron. Sonreí, pensando en lo apropiado de la canción y este momento, ahora si estábamos completo.

—_Me alegro que vinieran_ —Dije sin pensarlo. Sarah me sonrió y asintió.

Se acercó a mí, en la parte un poco más lenta de la canción. Su perfume me envolvió, haciendo que lo único que todos mis sentidos sintieran fuera a ella, lo único que veía, lo único que sentía, que olía, incluso el sonido de su respiración era lo que me guiaba en lugar de la música, sólo me faltaba era el saborearla, y lo quería, Dios como lo deseaba. Siempre me había dicho que podría mantenerme como su amigo y nada más, pero por todo lo sagrado, desde nuestra última escapada Sarah se había pegado a mí como nunca antes, haciendo que mis intensiones fueran más difíciles de mantener.

Todos los días, todas las noches, recordaba lo cerca que habíamos estado aquella vez, antes de que nuestras vidas cambiaran radicalmente; para mí el cambio más importante no habían sido los guardaespaldas sino que Sarah, mi amada, había comenzado a actuar diferente conmigo, menos amigos y más… otra cosa, me lanzaba indirectas que me dejaban sin aliento, si estábamos en la misma habitación de alguna manera terminaba a mi lado. Estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez, quería algo más de mí.

Y no estaba seguro de que hacer con eso.

_You've cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me._

Y de nuevo, esa canción parecía estar leyendo mi mente. Sin darme cuenta comencé a cantarla en voz alta.

—_Porque me has hechizado, hechizado…_

Sarah se separó, observándome sorprendida, abrió su boca para decirme algo…Y de repente había sido arrancada de mis brazos y reemplazada con la princesa.

—¿Pero qué demonios…

—Cambio —Me dijo Isa sonriendo.

Busqué a Sarah con los ojos, mientras la princesa me obligaba a bailar realmente, nada del lento ritmo que había tenido con Sarah; cuando la encontré, Sarah lucia igual de confundida que yo entre los brazos de mi mejor amigo, mientras que Elizabeth estaba bailando con su amigo Jace.

Sarah me dio una mirada entre decepcionada y triste, antes de encogerse de hombros y bailar al ritmo impuesto por los príncipes.

Yo gruñí. La quería conmigo.

—Lo siento, por interrumpir —dijo Isa mientras me obligaba a mirarla a ella.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Intenté sonar casual y no decepcionado como me sentía.

Por la sonrisa que me dio Isa sé que no lo logré, en lo más mínimo.

Tenía que admitir que la llegada de los guardaespaldas había hecho muy interesante nuestras vidas. Era una lástima que ni Vanesa ni Levy estuvieran disfrutando con nosotros.

**Levy POV.**

—¡Auch!

_Eso me dolió._

—¡Deja de quejarte y sigue! —Me gritó mi hermana, quien estaba arriba de una viga a unos buenos diez metros sobre mi cabeza.

—Eso es fácil de decirlo Vanesa, tú no eres la que ha estado besando el suelo toda la mañana.

—Lo estuve, hace dos años.

Me levanté girando mis ojos, con un salto que hace una semana no habría sido capaz de hacer. Era increíble lo que una semana en la Academia de Los Caballeros Negros podía lograr.

—De acuerdo Rick, vamos de nuevo —Pedí a mi entrenador.

Rick era un hombre alto de cabeza rapada y tatuajes que sobresalían por la parte de atrás de su camiseta. Era un enorme hijo de puta que le encantaba torturarme.

Un minuto después mi cara estaba contra el piso de nuevo.

—Realmente te odio ¿sabes? —Le dije con dificultad.

—Tu hermana me dijo lo mismo hace dos años y mírala ahora.

Girando mi rostro, me retorcí incómodamente hasta observar a Vanesa. Mi hermana estaba esquivando unos cuchillos que Alistair, otro ex alumno de Rick le estaba lanzando. Lo que lo hacía más sorprendente es que Vanesa aun estaba sobre la viga y se movía de un lado a otro sin perder el equilibrio.

_Quiero hacer eso _Pensé tal y como lo había hecho durante toda la semana. Por, no la primera vez en mi vida, yo quería ser como mi hermana.

—De nuevo —Exigí, liberándome del agarre de Rick y colocándome en posición.

—Bien dicho Levy. Prepárate.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, hermanito.

—No me llames así ¿Quieres? —Le susurré a Vanesa, observando a todos lados, estábamos en el comedor principal donde todos los alumnos estaban descansando luego de un duro entrenamiento.

No eran muchos los jóvenes presentes, pues la asociación a Los Caballeros Negros era voluntaria; luego de pasar por una muy exigente investigación que realizaba mi abuelo personalmente, de hecho el número de adolescentes no llegaba a diez, éramos mi hermana, Alistair, Zafrina, Kachiri, Benjamin, Nahuel, Siobhan y yo, siendo Zafrina y yo los únicos de dieciséis.

Zafrina era una rubia hermosísima de ojos verdes, a quien sin duda quería impresionar y que escuchara a Vanesa llamándome hermanito no iba a ayudar a mi causa.

—No seas ridículo, Zaf no está aquí.

Confirmando por mi mismo la afirmación de Vanesa, me relajé cuando no vi a Zafrina por ningún lado.

—Gracias… por lo que dijiste.

—¿Qué tal chicos?

—Hey Siohban —Saludamos al rubio de ojos oscuros como la noche. Sib tenía dieciocho años, pero era de baja estatura, yo media un par de centímetros más, era el nieto de un ex miembro de los Caballeros Negros que fue compañero de mi abuelo, también era mi compañero de habitación. Estaba comenzando su entrenamiento también, pues sus padres no lo querían dentro de los CN, mi abuelo tuvo que esperar a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para reclutarlo.

—¿Prácticas esta noche?

—Por supuesto, solo me quedan tres semanas aquí, tengo que aprender lo más que pueda.

—Hombre, no sé como lo haces.

—Porque _tiene_ que hacerlo, además Rick es un excelente entrenador.

—No, Rick es un excelente torturador que no es lo mismo —Agregó Kachiri, sentándose en la mesa. Ella tenía diecisiete, de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura y piel morena, de largas piernas que parecían no tener fin. Y además una excelente alumna.

Todos reímos asintiendo.

El resto llegó y comenzamos a hablar sobre los diferentes entrenadores y demás. Todos los presentes eran hijos de la policía, tanto de Twilight como de La Push, o del gobierno e incluso, Nahuel era el hijo de un empresario muy importante de La Push. Él había estado presente en la fiesta a la que fuimos antes de que llegaran los guardaespaldas al castillo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

**Mike POV.**

El viaje a Italia me había dejado agotado, pero finalmente estaba entrando al castillo donde vivían los Vulturis por ahora. Los gemelos cambiaban de vivienda cada tres meses, por seguridad ya que eran buscados por todas las agencias policiales del planeta. Cada una era más lujosa que la anterior, este castillo en particular, era al estilo tudor, de techos altos y paredes de piedra, era frío a pesar de que las chimeneas estabas encendidas.

Luego de pasar por varios controles de seguridad, pude llegar a la sala donde mis padres me recibieron.

—Michael.

Mi padre exclamó sin levantarse de donde estaba sentado, pero observándome fijamente de arriba abajo; buscando alguna posible herida. Asentí en su dirección.

—Padre.

—Mike.

Mi madre si se levantó y me dio un rápido abrazo. No era una bienvenida muy cálida, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado más de una semana sin verlos, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Nunca debíamos mostrar debilidad y un rápido vistazo a los alrededores me mostraron al menos tres cámaras de seguridad en unas esquinas.

—Madre.

Mi madre, Victoria, clavó sus ojos azules en mí, aquellos ojos que eran un reflejo de los míos. Por un segundo, el frio que normalmente había allí desapareció, dejándome ver la vulnerabilidad que había en ella, la felicidad que realmente sentía por tenerme con ella. Le sonreí.

Nuestros rostros volvieron a su máscara de indiferencia apenas una puerta que había a la izquierda se abrió.

Lado a lado, Alec y Jane Vulturis hicieron su entrada. Los gemelos Vulturis, eran como dos gotas de agua, ambos vestidos de negro, su piel tan blanca como el mármol, sus ojos azules como el zafiro, idénticos hasta en su manera de caminar, la única diferencia era el cabello, Jane lo llevaba por la barbilla, Alec por las orejas, ambos tan hermosos como una pintura de Botticelli y tenían el alma tan muerta como una estatua.

Jane clavó sus ojos en los míos y me sonrió. Una sonrisa cómplice y algo malvada que me hizo querer apartar la mirada, pero no lo hice, no podía darle más poder, en cambio le sonreí de la misma manera; logrando que desviara su atención de mí. Antes, algunos meses atrás, había tenido un pequeño encaprichamiento con ella, me parecía perfecta para mí, su inteligencia y habilidades eran y siguen siendo excepcionales, una asesina a sangre fría como yo, me había sentido en el cielo cuando me correspondió.

Muy rápido me di cuenta que obtener su atención era lo peor que pudiera haberme pasado. Compartir su cama, fue mi más grande error. Uno que ella no dejaba de recordarme. Jane Vulturis estaba obsesionada conmigo, y lo que Jane quería, Jane lo conseguía… _siempre_. Su hermano se aseguraba de ello. No es que ella no tuviera la capacidad de conseguirlo por sí misma, pero los gemelos tenían juegos extraños y perversos, les encantaba jugar con las personas y yo lo aprendí de la peor manera.

—Mike querido.

La voz de Jane hizo que me estremeciera internamente, aunque logré mantener mi fachada despreocupada por fuera.

—Jane —Ella sonrió, encantada por mi fingida indiferencia. Según ella, amaba mi actitud. Había descubierto que lo mejor era mantenerla feliz y seguir su juego.

—Michael.

En cambio su hermano, me observó con el seño fruncido. Alec adoraba el suelo que pisaba su hermana y siempre me reprochaba que no la tratara con el debido respeto, pero ambos sabíamos que todo era un juego, para ella, para él; todo era apariencias, todo era tan malditamente complicado con ellos dos que a veces me sentía perdido.

No podías mostrar debilidad, pero tampoco mucha fortaleza. Ambas cosas los molestaban. Y uno no quería a los gemelos enojados contigo.

—Alec —Asentí en su dirección, manteniendo mi mirada baja, pidiendo disculpas sin querer hacerlo realmente.

Los detestaba, pero ambos eran mis jefes y estábamos en su terreno y estaba rodeado de cientos de hombres que eran fieles a los hermanos psicópatas por alguna razón, además que mis padres estaban aquí también; no podía ponerlos en peligro al desafiar a los gemelos.

Y la paga era mucho más que generosa.

Como siempre, mi padre dirigió la conversación directo a los negocios, el nuevo contacto había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y nadie estaba contento con eso. Enseñé las imágenes del equipo de seguridad a los Vulturis y tal como había dicho mi padre, los gemelos ya sabían quiénes eran esas personas. No pude evitar notar el desprecio y odio que se filtro en las voces de ambos cuando los vieron.

—Eclipse.

La sonrisa malvada y el brillo en sus ojos era aterrador. Nunca les había visto de esa manera, tan… ansiosos de sangre. Una parte de mí sintió lastima por los guardaespaldas.

—Pero mira hermanita, se han reproducido.

Alec estaba viendo la foto de los más jóvenes, dos chicos y dos chicas que eran, obviamente, los hijos de los guardaespaldas.

—¡Oh Alec! ¡La venganza será tan dulce! —Su tono de voz hizo que tragara pesado.

—¿Sus hijos por nuestros padres? —Preguntó el gemelo sonriendo a su hermana.

—Oh no hermano, ellos igual van a morir, sólo que será después de que tengan que enterrar a sus hijos.

—Me encanta como piensas Jane.

—Aprendí de nuestro padre.

La conversación duró unos minutos más con las distintas y muy dolorosas maneras en que los gemelos torturarían a los guardaespaldas de Eclipse, las cosas que dijeron, hicieron que se me helara la sangre, incluso a mí. Quien había empleado unas cuantas y visto el resto.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Luego de un poco más de charla, los Vulturis nos permitieron marcharnos, yo me levanté enseguida y prácticamente me arrastré hasta la puerta detrás de mi padres, estaba agotado por el viaje y quería tomar una ducha y dormir por todo el fin de semana.

—Mike, espera.

La voz de Jane hizo que me detuviera en seco y gimiera para mis adentros. Ese tono indicaba que no era una petición sino una orden, mi madre frunció el seño y yo le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Ella no quedó convencida, pero aún así se marchó, no sin antes articular un "_Ten cuidado_" con sus labios.

—Jane, estoy cansado.

Me quejé, dándome la vuelta lentamente, exagerando mis movimientos, fingiendo torpeza; me gané como recompensa un golpe directo a la mandíbula que me hizo tropezar hacia atrás.

Alec.

—¡No le hables así!

No dije nada, pero lo fulminé con la mirada. Mantuve mi cuerpo tenso y alerta por si acaso Alec pretendía darme otro golpe, no se lo permitiría. Jane en cambio, se acercó con una sonrisa lujuriosa, como si no sintiera la tensión entre su hermano y yo, pero ella sabía que existía, de hecho la excitaba que fuera así.

—Te haremos sentir mejor ¿No es así Alec?

Sorprendido de que incluyera a su hermano, no pude ocultar la sorpresa. _"Finalmente sucederá" _pensé aterrado _"¡Alec se unirá a nosotros!" _Me estremecí del asco.

—No bateo para ese lado Jane, ya lo sabes.

—Alec tampoco, ¿cierto hermanito?

—No siento ninguna atracción por ti Michael, ni por ningún hombre, pero sin duda sabes lo mucho que disfruto del someter dolorosamente a alguien; has sido testigo de eso —Alec se acercó a mí mientras hablaba. Yo estaba contra la pared.

—Sí.

—Y sería muy gratificante verte de rodillas —Alec se acercó aun más, su rostro a centímetros del mío. Sacó un cuchillo y ni siquiera parpadeé, a pesar de que no sabía de dónde lo había sacado —, escucharte suplicando y rogando que me detuviera —El sádico placer que podía escuchar en su voz era repugnante. Me mantuve impertérrito, aunque el latido de mi corazón se aceleró.

Alec acercó el cuchillo a mis labios, acariciándolos con la afilada punta, tan sólo con un poco más de presión y los rompería, pero Alec era bueno con el cuchillo, yo lo sabía muy bien. De reojo observé a Jane quitándose la ropa, estaba justo detrás de su hermano. La excitación brillando en sus ojos. Como su hermano, Jane adoraba e idolatraba a su gemelo.

Con el cuchillo, Alec desgarró mi camisa y el botón de mis pantalones, sin dejar de verme. Luché contra el miedo que estaba creciendo dentro de mí, Alec nunca había llegado tan lejos y estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Repentinamente Alec se alejó, Jane ocupó su lugar inmediatamente, su labios uniéndose a los míos, forzando a que abriera mi boca, gimiendo y restregándose contra mí, sus manos haciendo que mi ropa desapareciera, mis ojos seguían en Alec y el cuchillo que sostenía, con un giro me mostró que tenía una gota de sangre, sorprendido bajé la vista a mi vientre, notando como una única gota hacia su camino hacia abajo.

Cuando alcé la vista Alec se acomodaba en uno de los sofás de la habitación, con sus ojos fijos en mi, el gemelo lamió la gota de sangre y cerró los ojos con placer, como si estuviera probando la mas deliciosa ambrosia.

Jane tomó mi miembro entre sus manos en ese momento, lo que hizo que gimiera audiblemente, no podía evitarlo, la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo hizo que estuviera duro y listo para ella, el peligro era un estimulante tan efectivo como cualquier afrodisíaco para mí. Jane se puso de rodillas y me tomó en su boca.

De nuevo mis ojos se enfocaron en Alec, ya que en todos mis encuentros con Jane, Alec se mantenía en la habitación, observándonos, cuidando a su hermana. Al menos eso pensaba.

Alec me dio un guiño seguido con una sonrisa malvada.

Tal vez, Jane no era la única Vulturis que me quería.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba en las garras de los gemelos y no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Nadie podía.

* * *

**Para las interesadas, la canción que coloqué se llama "Glad you came" del grupo The Wanted. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap!**

**Un Beso! **

**Yari Cullen Black.**


	14. Por otro lado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13. Por otro lado…**

**Mike POV.**

Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc.

—¡Estoy durmiendo! ¡Vete! —Grité ante el molesto sonido de la puerta.

Mi encuentro con los gemelos me había agotado física y emocionalmente, eso, sumado al viaje, me dejó hecho trizas, quería dormir… por una semana. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y sentí como entraban a mi habitación asignada, gemí, sólo había cuatro personas que entrarían sin mi permiso, dos de ellas eran mis padres y las otras dos los gemelos, realmente no quería ver a ninguno.

La puerta que separaba mi dormitorio de la pequeña sala que tenia, se abrió y guiado por el instinto saqué mi pistola automática debajo de mi almohada y apunté.

—Baja el arma Michael, soy yo.

Inmediatamente bajé el arma y me senté en la cama, restregándome los ojos mientras saludaba a mi padre.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunté ocultando un bostezo.

—No, sólo quería… asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Mis ojos volaron hacia los de mi padre, fui tomado con la guardia baja por esta muestra de afecto, mi padre parecía realmente preocupado por mí.

—Estoy bien…er, perfecto —Dije con torpeza.

—Perfecto no —El enojo en su voz hizo que bajara mis ojos a donde él estaba viendo, la sábana había bajado por mis caderas cuando me senté, revelando el corte que Alec me había hecho la noche anterior.

Llenó de vergüenza porque mi padre me viera la herida, la evidencia de que había sido el juguete de los Vulturis, me cubrí inmediatamente con las sábanas, sabiendo perfectamente que debía estar ruborizándome, desvié la mirada y bajé mi cabeza.

—No es nada, estoy bien —Intenté hacer que mi voz fuera fría y sin emociones.

Lo logré.

—De acuerdo.

Para completar el muy raro, pero altamente apreciado, encuentro de preocupación paternal, mi padre me desordenó mi, ya de por sí, enredado cabello y se marchó brindándome una sonrisa que hacía años no había visto, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro y ya olvidado mi mal humor, me levanté de la cama y me preparé para el día.

La sonrisa se amplió incluso más cuando puse un pie dentro del comedor.

—¡Laurent!

El hombre afroamericano con rastas giró su rostro en mi dirección y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Mikey! Ven y saluda a tu padrino.

Hice todo lo posible por contenerme y caminar a paso normal y despreocupado cuando todo lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo y abrazar al mejor amigo de mi padre.

El otro único hombre que había sido una constante en mi vida, Laurent quien me había enseñado los placeres de estar con una mujer, así como la mitad de los métodos que yo usaba para asesinar a alguien. Mi padrino quien era la otra única persona con la que nosotros compartíamos profesional y personalmente, Laurent, el mejor asesino que conocía después de mis padres y los Vulturis.

—¿Te vas a unir a nosotros? —Le pregunté una vez que nos separamos.

Apenas pude esconder la emoción en mi voz ante la posibilidad.

—Sí.

La sonrisa malvada que me ofreció, supe por experiencia, era idéntica a la mía.

**Levy POV.**

Una lata fue arrojada a mis pies, enseguida comenzó a botar humo por una ranura.

—¡Siohban! ¡Corre!

Mi compañero de habitación y yo salimos corriendo de nuestro escondite dentro de las ruinas de una casa.

Puf. Puf. Puf. Puf.

—¡Están muertos!

—¡Maldición! —Gruñó Sib.

—¡Joder! —Se me escapó.

Puf. _Auch._

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Grité enojado ante la nueva mancha de pintura en uno de mis brazos.

—Eso es por la grosería Levy.

—¡Eso no es justo Vanessa! ¡Ya estaba muerto!

—Si estuviéramos bajo un ataque real, definitivamente lo estarías —La repentina frialdad en su voz me hizo estremecer. Tenía razón.

—Lo siento, tienes razón.

—¡Nahuel! —Gritó Rick—, análisis de la situación.

—Los objetivos atrapados dentro de un lugar cerrado y con una bomba de humo consumiendo su aire y visibilidad.

—¡Bien! Alistair —llamó Rick ahora—, posible solución.

—Abrir o romper una de las ventanas y salir a través de ellas para no ser vistos.

—¡Vanessa!

—Abrir la puerta y esperar a que el humo los cubriera y les diera la perfecta oportunidad para escapara.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con esa solución? ¿Levy?

Tarde unos pocos segundos en responder, el entrenamiento de Rick no era solo físico sino mental, era lo que él llamaba un juego de las sombras, donde piensas en todas las posibilidades antes de ejecutarlas, o en nuestro caso, después de nuestra muerte.

—El gas podría ser venenoso o gas lacrimógeno y cortaría la respiración, complicando el escape a pie —Respondí y me gané un asentimiento por parte de Rick.

—¿Sib?

—Los atacantes podría tener visión de calor, así que el humo podría no afectarles.

—¿Entonces qué sucede con la opción de Vanessa?

—Es una medida desesperada que solo puede usarse si no tienes otra opción —Respondió mi hermana con calma.

Rick no hacia esto para avergonzarnos, sino para que pensáramos correctamente en una situación de peligro, teníamos que analizar antes de actuar y no hacer lo que Sib y yo habíamos hecho. Nuestro entrenador aprovechaba todas las oportunidades para enseñarnos algo, incluso cuando nos equivocábamos.

"_Nada de lo que hacemos es una pérdida de tiempo o un error, al menos nos enseña que __**no**__ debemos hacer"_. Ese era el lema de Rick.

—Muy bien chicos, al siguiente ejercicio.

&.&.&.&.&.&

—Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete…

Toc. Toc. Toc.

—¡Pase! —Grité—, dieciocho, diecinueve…

La puerta se abrió y mi abuelo entró en la habitación.

—Me alegra verte ejercitándote hijo.

—Veinte —Terminé de hacer la ronda de abdominales y abracé mis rodillas mientras le sonreía a mi abuelo.

Stephan Baros, era el padre de mi madre, con su cabello blanco cortado al estilo militar, su rostro severo era evidencia de su descendencia Rusa, sus ojos negros eran serios pero cuando me sonrió pude notar el amor que mi abuelo me tenia. Me relajé un poco, estaba sudando y jadeando, mi abuelo me pasó una botella de agua que tenía en la mesa junto a mi cama mientras se sentaba en ella.

—Gracias.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de tus progresos Levy y por favor no te detengas en tus ejercicios —Sonreí y en lugar de seguir con los abdominales tomé unas pesas para poder prestarle atención—, sólo pienso que ha llegado la hora de contarte una historia…

—¿Historia? ¿Sobre qué? —Mentalmente comencé a contar mientras subía y bajaba mi mano que sostenía la pesa. _Dos, tres, cuatro…_

—El día que decidiste unirte a los Caballeros Negros te explique nuestra misión…

—Cuidar a los reyes —Interrumpí y mi abuelo me sonrió asintiendo.

—Pues veras Levy, al principio los Caballeros Negros eran una sociedad secreta que protegía sólo a los reyes de Twilight. Un agente de la policía de Twilight estaba cansado de no poder detener a las personas que amenazaban a la corona debido a la burocracia y reglas del reino —Mentalmente yo seguía con la cuenta, mientras le prestaba atención. _Ocho, nueve, diez…_—, así que decidió retirarse y formar la Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros, una sociedad que se encargaría de proteger a la realeza sin tener ninguna restricción moral o política, la idea era detener a los malos, punto, costara lo que costara. Nadie sabía sobre ellos, ni siquiera la corona…

_Quince, Dieciséis, Diecisiete…_

…Como sabes ya, yo me entrené en la academia de policía, ya que quería ser un detective—El rostro de mi abuelo formó una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos se fueron a la deriva, probablemente recordando aquellos tiempos —, allí conocí a Vladimir, quien se convirtió en mi compañero, éramos los mejores y ambos nos graduamos con honores.

—Siob es su nieto ¿no?

—Sí, tu pequeño compañero de habitación es su nieto.

—Es genial.

—Es idéntico a su abuelo —Mi abuelo sonrió—, la noche antes de graduarnos, un oficial de alto cargo nos llamó a su oficina y nos explicó sobre los Caballeros Negros y los Vulturis, él había sido un miembro pero en la última "guerra" contra los enemigos de la corona, los Caballeros quedaron reducidos a sólo él, el oficial Jenks padre, estaba demasiado viejo para seguir con eso y su hijo era demasiado moral y correcto para continuar con su labor. Así que nos eligió a nosotros, según él, porque vio potencial.

—¿Así que los convirtió en miembros?

—Sí, nos presentó a todos sus contactos, nos entrenó en técnicas de espionaje y nos dio rienda suelta. Un par de años después, falleció y Vlad y yo tomamos el voto de los Caballeros —de repente frunció el seño, su expresión me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que seguía—. Hace más de treinta años, Vlad y yo descubrimos un traidor en la familia Cullen.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, se que suena increíble, pero los Twiligthers no son tan unidos como los de La Push, al menos no antes…En fin, el traidor era Cayo Cullen…

—¿Por qué me suena ese nombre? —Pregunté, mi abuelo me observó fijamente y yo me sonrojé por haberlo interrumpido de nuevo, sin embargo me respondió.

—Te suena porque era el tío de la actual Reina, claro que en esos momentos la reina ni siquiera hablaba… Como iba diciendo, Cayo Cullen fingió entregar algún documento en La Push, pero Vlad y yo descubrimos que realmente estaba entregándole información a los Vulturis. Decidimos acabar con él.

Jadeé sorprendido y casi se me cae la mancuerna, la cambié de mano y comencé el ejercicio de nuevo ya que había perdido la cuenta de antes. Mi abuelo continuó.

—Sin embargo, Cayo contaba con la protección de los miembros de Eclipse, los mejores agentes que había así que nuestro intento se vio frustrado, intentamos decirles la verdad—Mi abuelo hizo una mueca—, claro que le creyeron a su cliente antes que a unos desconocidos, sin embargo, Vlad siempre había contado con un don con las personas y me di cuenta que les había plantado una duda, lamentablemente Cayo también se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué paso con Vlad?

—Lo asesinaron —Contestó mi abuelo con rabia, tragué pesado, nunca lo había visto tan enojado—, Vlad tenía atrapado a Cayo apuntándole con un arma, el cobarde hizo un movimiento hacia mí, que hizo que Vlad reaccionara y también lo hicieron los de Eclipse, Vladimir murió tratando de protegerme.

Mi corazón dolió al notar el dolor en su mirada, detuve mis ejercicios para colocarle una mano en el hombro, el me sonrió y continuó.

No culpo a los miembros de Eclipse, ellos hacían su trabajo, no tenían idea de a quien estaban protegiendo. Cayo Cullen los usó. Yo estaba destrozado por la pérdida de mi mejor amigo y compañero de armas, decidí alejarme de ese mundo.

—Pero no pudiste ¿cierto? —Cuestioné de nuevo. Esta vez mi abuelo me sonrió ampliamente.

—Tienes razón, hace veinte años, más o menos, hubo un ataque por parte de los Vulturis, de nuevo contaron con la ayuda de Cayo, y los de Eclipse se involucraron también, casi logran eliminar al príncipe de La Push…

—El Rey Jacob —Aclaré, mi abuelo asintió.

—Eso abrió mis ojos y aunque de la unión entre Twiligth y La Push me parecía excelente para nuestro reino, también la hacía un poco más vulnerable, debido a lo difícil de cuidar a ambos reyes que tienen que viajar tanto, decidí formar de nuevo a los Caballeros Negros, por los nuevos reyes y por Vladimir. El hecho de que tu madre se casara con un miembro del castillo fue lo último que necesité para animarme.

—¿Para cuidarla?

—Después de la muerte de tu abuela, tu madre es la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo, que tu pequeña princesa viva en un castillo es lo que todo padre desea, en el caso de tu madre fue literal…—Mi abuelo sonrió ampliamente —, además me dio a dos pequeños que no han hecho otra cosa que darme alegrías —Mi abuelo revolvió mi cabello —, y tu padre no está nada mal.

Me reí y él me siguió. Pero luego se puso serio.

—Todo está sucediendo de nuevo Levy, los Vulturis están detrás de los reyes y los de Eclipse están involucrado… Como te has dado cuenta los anteriores enfrentamientos no han salido nada bien, quiero cambiar eso, no quiero más muertes por culpa de aquella familia con aires de grandeza, los Vulturis deben caer.

Asentí seriamente. Haría lo que fuera por proteger a los reyes y los príncipes, eran mi familia y no había manera de que dejara que unos asesinos tomaran el mando de Twilight y La Push.

**Mike POV. **

—¿Cómo vamos a proceder? —Laurent preguntó.

Ahora estábamos reunidos en la sala de reuniones del castillo de los gemelos, en una mesa cuadrada, los gemelos la precedían, mis padres estaban sentados a la derecha de ellos, mientras Laurent y yo a la izquierda, frente a mis padres.

Era hora de los negocios, la pregunta de Laurent me alegró ya que realmente no estaba claro de cuales iban a ser nuestros primeros movimientos.

—Ya establecimos el primer contacto así que la realeza estará alerta.

Nadie dijo que todo hubiera sido más fácil si ellos no hubieran advertido a los reyes pero ese era estilo de los Vulturis, la tortura de la anticipación y la espera. Ellos eran maestros en esa mierda.

Y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, todos los que estábamos sentados en la mesa, sacamos un arma y apuntamos; tuve que luchar para que mi boca no cayera al piso de la sorpresa al ver a dos mujeres, obviamente mayores pero bien conservadas gracias a la cirugía plástica, una con cabello negro y otro de un rubio plateado, entrando a la habitación como si fueran dueñas del lugar. La seguridad con la que ambas se manejaban era admirable, sobre todo considerando que tenían seis armas de fuego apuntándolas, observé por el rabillo de mi ojo y corregí, sólo cuatro, los gemelos habían bajado sus armas.

—Madre te he dicho que no entres de esa manera cuando estamos reunidos, pudimos haberte disparado —Alec se quejó con voz aburrida.

El resto bajamos las armas de inmediato.

La mujer de cabello rubio sacudió su mano, ignorando la advertencia. Tenía que ser la madre de los gemelos, ahora sabia de donde habían salido ambos, Sulpicia Vulturi, la viuda del famoso Aro Vulturi.

—Confío en tus habilidades y las de tu hermana, hijo.

—Pero no debes hacerlo en la de nuestros invitados —Replicó Jane. Intenté no tomarme eso como un insulto.

—Sé con quienes están tratando, son unos profesionales y no atacaran al menos que yo los amenace ¿Me equivoco?

No pude contener la sonrisa, me gustaba la actitud de esta mujer. Era desafiante y obviamente no temía a sus hijos.

—Está en lo correcto —Laurent fue el que respondió. Se puso de pie y galantemente le ofreció una mano a Sulpicia.

—Laurent Pierce, encantado de conocerla madame.

Sulpicia lo observó de arriba abajo seriamente, como evaluando si valdría la pena o no, a la final decidió que sí, pues le regalo una sonrisa y la aceptó la mano de Laurent.

—Laurent, he escuchado mucho sobre usted.

—Cosas malas espero —Le sonrió mi padrino con picardía.

—Oh, cosas muy malas, sin duda. He escuchado que eres un maestro con el látigo.

—Dolor y placer querida, cuando quieras te enseño lo bueno que soy con él.

Un resoplido por parte de Alec, hizo que Sulpicia desviara su atención de Laurent. Gracias a Dios porque parecía que estaban hablando de otra cosa, por la mirada que ambos se daban.

—Y ustedes deben ser Los Ángeles de la Muerte…—Declaró la mujer de cabello negro. Mi padre asintió.

—¿Y usted es?

—Atenodora… Atenodora de Cullen.

—¿Cullen? —Pregunté inmediatamente sin poder contenerme.

La mujer me observó con disgusto que yo ignoré. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviéramos a una Cullen con nosotros?

—Si, Cullen.

—¿Cómo es…?

—Damas y caballeros, les presento a nuestra fase dos del plan… La viuda de Cayo Cullen y por lo tanto la madre de la princesa Kate, prima de la reina —Jane dijo con una sonrisa. Noté algo extraño, cuando Jane mencionó a la princesa, hubo un borde afilado en su voz, me dio la impresión de que no le caía bien Kate.

—Y abuela de la pequeña Sarah —Agregó Atenodora con una sonrisa malévola.

"_Joder" _Ya entendía por donde venia la fase dos. El rostro de la amable y elegante Sarah apareció en mi mente, tuve que contener una mueca, estaba seguro que la fase dos no iba a gustarme.

—¿Por qué? —Mi madre, que no había dicho una palabra hasta ese momento, preguntó.

No era la primera vez que estábamos frente a una madre que quería lastimar a su descendiente, pero cada vez a mi madre le afectaba, aunque nunca lo dejaba ver externamente, sus ojos mostraban un poco su ira e incredulidad.

—Por culpa de Kate mi esposo y mis dos hijas murieron… —Respondió con desprecio—, ella no es ya mi hija, nos traicionó y eligió a su prima antes que a nosotros, perdí no sólo a mi familia sino también la corona.

¡Ah! Pensé, eso era lo que le importaba, el poder. Me revolvió el estómago.

—Sigue siendo tu hija —Presionó mi madre.

—¡Yo no tengo familia desde aquel día en que la maldita isla explotó!

—¿Por qué tanto interés Victoria? ¿Te molesta que una madre pueda ponerse en contra de su sangre? —El brillo maligno en los ojos de Jane, me dijo que había algo detrás de esa pregunta, sobre todo cuando sus ojos fueron rápidamente hacia mí.

Mi madre logró mantenerse externamente tranquila y sin dirigirme siquiera una mirada, lo cual me dijo que captó lo que Jane estaba pensando _"Yo soy su debilidad y podría usarme para controlarla"_ se las arregló para responderle sin vacilar.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme que no le vaya a entrar arrepentimiento en medio de la misión —La fría voz de mi madre pareció convencer a Jane ya que no siguió presionando.

—Kate está viviendo en el castillo, se casó con un perro y tuvo una hija, se está dando la gran vida y ni siquiera le importó que pasó conmigo, no significa nada para mí.

—Es una preocupación válida pero no debes preocuparte por eso Victoria —Alec respondió sonriéndole a mi madre—, Atenodora perdió su corazón hace mucho tiempo.

Mis ojos se fueron hacia Atenodora, la falta de respuesta ante el comentario me sorprendió un poco, pero al observar sus ojos me di cuenta que la única emoción que aquella mujer sentía era el odio, por su hija y por su nieta que no tenía nada que ver en esto. Y debajo de todo el odio, había… celos.

Y lo entendí, a Atenodora no le importaba que su hija no la hubiera buscado, resentía el hecho de que su hija vivía cómodamente en un castillo mientras ella tenía que tratar con criminales.

Observé a mi madre, quien asintió hacia Alec, pero en mi posición frente a ella, noté la mueca de desprecio que lanzó hacia la madre de Kate. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, mi madre a pesar de ser una fría asesina tenia sentimientos, vaya contradicción.

—El plan será el siguiente…

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap!**

**Un Beso! **

**Yari Cullen Black.**


	15. Solo el Principio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Solo el principio.**

**Una semana después…**

**Ephraim POV.**

Paola, Collin y yo tocamos la puerta de la oficina de María que nos había mandado a llamar con urgencia, detrás de la puerta podíamos escucharla alzando la voz. Intercambiamos una mirada sorprendida.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Pao, viendo hacia la puerta con algo de miedo.

—No tengo idea —Respondió Collin, luciendo tan confundido como yo lo estaba, ambos me observaron y me encogí de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

La madre de Vanesa y Levy era una de las mujeres más pacificas que había conocido en la tierra, ni siquiera cuando Vanesa se metía en problemas, lo cual era bastante seguido, levantaba la voz de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—¡¿_Que quiere decir con que tienen que asegurarse?! _

¡Paf! Sonó un golpe, como de algo golpeando madera.

—Oh Dios…—Murmuró Paola dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

—Tal vez, deberíamos… volver más tarde —Susurró Collin tragando pesado.

Yo estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pensando que tal vez no había escuchado nuestro toque a la puerta por lo enojada que sonaba, abrí mi boca para expresar mi acuerdo con Collin cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y María nos hizo un ademan para que entráramos. Intercambiando otra mirada rápida, entramos los tres.

María sostenía el teléfono inalámbrico en su oído, mientras escuchaba atentamente, apretaba los labios fuertemente, su ceño se fruncía cada vez más y de repente le dio un golpe a su escritorio con su mano.

¡Paf!... y ese había sido el sonido que había escuchado antes.

—¡Eso es un insulto a mi persona! Soy perfectamente capaz de ser imparcial, ¡Es absurdo, ellos no son mis hijos!

María hizo una mueca cuando dijo lo último, dándonos una mirada de disculpas; todos les hicimos gestos para tranquilizarla. Algo me dijo que todo el asunto tenía que ver con la universidad.

—¡Bien! Irán y harán la prueba como cualquier alumno, la pasaran con las más altos meritos de seguro y tendrán que darme una disculpa formal por todo esto —Dijo indignada y colgó.

Yo tenía razón.

Mi profesora, la que era la mujer más amable que había conocido, estaba hecha una furia y por un momento pensé que iba a arrojar el teléfono hacia la pared, sin embargo, hizo una respiración y colocó el teléfono sobre el escritorio con cuidado, aunque pude ver como sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de su oficina, noté como Pao se acercaba a Collin, quien aprovechó para pasarle un brazo por los hombros para calmarla, Pao le sonrió y se relajó contra él. Un minuto después María se detuvo y se sentó en su escritorio, nos observó fijamente, visiblemente tensa, nos explicó lo que paso.

—Ese era el rector de la universidad, aparentemente ha habido quejas sobre el hecho de que ustedes tres entren sin presentar la prueba de ingreso, dicen que es "abuso de autoridad" y el consejo universitario decidió que no podían permitir que se arriesgara su reputación; así que… en resumen, tienen que presentar la prueba de la próxima semana si quieren entrar en la universidad.

La indignación me recorrió todo el cuerpo, seguido muy de cerca con la ira y la incredulidad. Sin pensarlo mucho, me levante de mi asiento, Paola y Collin me imitaron.

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntamos todos. Era viernes por la mañana y la prueba era el miércoles, sólo íbamos a tener cinco días para prepararnos.

—Algún miembro del consejo universitario exclamó que por estar tan relacionada con ustedes tal vez era muy subjetiva para evaluarlos correctamente.

Los tres resoplamos al mismo tiempo. ¿Incapaz de evaluarnos correctamente? Era ridículo, ella había sido la más exigente tutora que habíamos tenido, incluyendo a Seth quien a pesar de habernos visto crecer había sido duro con nosotros. María sonrió por nuestro resoplido y luego se puso seria.

—¿Quién pudo hacer eso? —Pregunté tratando de respirar para no enojarme.

—No quisieron decirlo —Nuestra profesora suspiró —, esa persona hizo una queja anónima, ya que tenía miedo de que tomaran represalias en su contra —María hizo una mueca enojada.

Todos la imitamos, que insinuaran que había corrupción en el reino, que tuviéramos preferencias… era insultante, no sólo para ella, sino con los mismos reyes.

—No podemos hacer nada más que hacer lo que dicen y callarles la boca cuando estén entre los primeros. Porque no tengo ninguna duda de que lo estarán —Nos observó fijamente.

Todos asentimos en acuerdo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Jasper y Jace entraron observando hacia todos lados, como si estuvieran esperando que alguien los atacara.

—¿Qué fue ese sonido? ¿Todo bien?

Todos los observamos como si estuvieran locos.

—¿Qué sonido? Y ¿Por qué entran así a mi oficina? —Exigió María.

Se notó la sorpresa en los ojos de Jasper ante el tono duro de María. Era obvio que estaba molesta y la interrupción de los guardaespaldas sólo aumento su ira.

—Escuchamos un golpe y Charlie los vio corriendo hacia acá a través de las cámaras—Jasper nos señaló con su dedo.

María nos lanzó una mirada con una ceja alzada, nosotros desviamos la mirada avergonzados, si, habíamos corrido como si un fantasma nos persiguiera apenas ella nos llamó. Jace nos observó con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, el muy idiota.

María comenzó a explicarle la situación a Jasper y mientras más hablaba ella más se fruncía el ceño del guardaespaldas, veía la negación en su rostro incluso antes de que abriera la boca.

—De ninguna manera saldrán del castillo —Sentenció Jazz.

Si antes me había dado miedo María, la cara que puso ante la orden del guardaespaldas me hizo querer salir corriendo y buscar a mi madre.

Los gritos comenzaron, por parte de ambos, atrayendo la presencia de Seth, Edward, el rey y la reina, luego Rose y Bella, hacia la oficina, todos discutiendo sobre los pros y contras de que fuéramos a presentar el examen, poco a poco las personas fueron acumulándose y la oficina comenzó a hacerse pequeña, así que Collin, Pao y yo salimos sin que nadie lo notara, tan enfrascados que estaban en su discusión, que hacia media hora ya se habían olvidado de nuestra existencia.

Soltamos un suspiro, aun fuera de la oficina, escuchábamos a los miembros del castillo discutiendo con los guardaespaldas.

Esto iba a ser largo…

**Mike POV.**

—Debo admitir que eso fue un movimiento inteligente.

El comentario de mi padre hizo que abriera mis ojos, ganándome una mueca del hombre que estaba haciendo un molde de mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo.

—Son los Vulturis —Dije simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros—, es lo que hacen.

Atenodora de Cullen había llamado a una antigua amiga suya que sabia estaba en contra de los reyes y le plantó la sospecha de que los hijos del personal estaban entrando a la universidad de manera injusta, en menos de dos horas su amiga le devolvió la llamada diciendo que los miembros del castillo tendrían que ir a la universidad como cualquier otro alumno.

Hombre, detestaba la política, pero vaya que era útil en estos casos.

Por esa razón es que me encontraba de nuevo en un avión, esta vez con mis padres, Laurent y los Vulturis, Atenodora y Sulplicia incluidas, dejando que un idiota me pusiera cosas extrañas en mi rostro.

El plan era hacerme pasar por otra persona, una que tendría que hacerse amigo de los chicos que entrarían a la universidad, porque yo no tenía ninguna en que Ephraim, Paola y Collin entrarían, lo tendría relativamente fácil ya que ya los conocía y sacarles información sobre cuando irían los príncipes con ellos y… bueno el plan era bastante largo y complicado, tal como a los gemelos les gustaba.

—Es una lástima cubrir este rostro tan hermoso —Murmuró el experto en maquillaje, abrí mis ojos de inmediato y le fulminé con la mirada, dejándole saber que lo había escuchado, el hombre se puso lívido ante mi mirada helada y tropezó hacia atrás, dando excusas sobre ir a buscar algo.

Sonreí.

Era bueno que te temieran.

**Jace POV**

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Me giré hacia la voz de mi querida princesa, sonreí inmediatamente, Isa llevaba un par de Jeans desgastados, por el uso no por que fueran así de fabrica, una camiseta amarrillo pálido que le resaltaba sus ojos dorados y abrazaba su cuerpo perfecto.

—¿Jace? —Preguntó de nuevo, sonando divertida. Levanté la vista para verla ofreciéndome una sonrisa tímida mientras el color cubría sus mejillas.

—Oh… lo siento, me distraje.

Ella amplió su sonrisa, acercándose a mí me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Está bien, ahora dime ¿Qué está pasando?

—Ehh…—mi mejilla picaba ahí donde ella la había besado, habían pasado ya más de dos semanas y aun el más mínimo toque de ella me afectaba. Sacudí mi cabeza —, llamaron de la universidad, Eph, Pao y Collin deberán ir a presentar allá si quieren entrar, mis padres no quieren que vayan.

—Terminaran asistiendo —Aseguró.

—No, lo creo. Mis padres no los dejaran.

—Los suyos no se dejaran intimidar, ya verás que irán. Te lo aseguro.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Le pregunté divertido, sus ojos brillaron.

—Por supuesto, ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—A ver… si yo gano…—llevé una mano a mi barbilla, pensando, cuando de repente me vino una idea magnifica— ¡tendremos una cita en la piscina!

Isa se ruborizó de nuevo pero asintió. Yo casi salto de la alegría.

—Pero si yo gano… iremos una fogata en el bosque.

Hice una mueca, no me gustaba el bosque, demasiados insectos, pero por estar solo con Isa aceptaría ir a la selva bañado en miel.

—¡Tenemos un trato!

De todas formas estaba seguro que mis padres jamás dejarían que los chicos salieran del castillo.

_**Una hora más tarde…**_

Mis padres y tíos salieron de la oficina con caras de pocos amigos, sus ceños fruncidos y sus labios apretados en una fina línea, "_Oh, oh. Eso no es una buena señal_" me hicieron una seña para que los siguiera, mientras que mi tío Edward llamaba a Beth y mi tía Rose a Lilian. Nos guiaron hacia el cuarto que usaban como oficina, Charlie que ya estaba allí, se sentó a mi lado. Fue mi madre la que habló.

—Felicidades, tienen su primera misión —Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa forzada. Y comenzaron a explicarnos el procedimiento que seguiríamos.

Al salir por la puerta, mi princesa estaba sonriendo ampliamente, se acercó a mí y me dio una lata en spray, un beso en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo. Extrañado por su actitud, observo fijamente la lata y suelto una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Me pregunta Charlie, alzando la ceja que tiene su piercing, yo le muestro la lata.

—¿Repelente para insectos? —Asiento y sigo riendo.

Lilian y Beth me observan como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, le preguntan a Charlie con la mirada pero él solo se encoge de hombros y niega con su cabeza, pero yo no puedo explicarles pues me sigo riendo.

Isa lo sabía, había perdido la apuesta y no me importaba en absoluto.

**Sarah POV. (Sábado por la mañana)**

—¿Me puedes recordar para que estamos haciendo esto? —Le pregunté a Isa mientras la observo probándose una ropa y luego otra.

Isa era mi Alpha y por lo tanto había hecho muchas cosas para ella, sin embargo era la primera vez que me pedía consejos _de moda_.

—Voy a tener una cita con Jace, iremos a una fogata en el bosque, esta noche.

Eso captó mi atención completamente.

—¿En serio? —Pregunté con una mueca, si tuviera una cita, definitivamente no sería en el bosque, pero yo no era Isa, la princesa amaba el aire libre.

—Sip, Jace y yo apostamos, él quería ir a la piscina pero yo gané.

Piscina, eso sonaba como la idea de una cita que un chico tendría, a pesar de ser un guardaespaldas, Jace seguía siendo un adolescente. _¿Qué tipo de cita sugeriría Eph? _No pude evitar preguntarme. Una camiseta me cayó en la cabeza.

—¿Sobre qué fue la apuesta? —Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en la princesa.

—Pao, Collin y Eph tendrán que presentar una prueba para entrar en la universidad, Jace pensaba que sus padres no les dejarían ir, yo le dije que los nuestros no iban a permitir que se quedaran.

Asentí no prestándole mucha atención, aun imaginándome como seria tener una cita con Eph, desde aquella noche en la que estuvo tan cerca de besarme, porque muy dentro de mí sabia que eso era lo que iba a pasar, no había podido evitar imaginarme haciendo un montón de cosas con Eph que antes pensaba eran imposibles. Pero entonces lo que dijo al principio me hizo dejar mis fantasías.

—¿Cómo que Eph tendrá que ir a la universidad? ¿Dudan de sus conocimientos? —La indignación me invadió.

Isa me observó divertida.

—Pao y Collin también irán ¿sabes? —Rodé mis ojos, lo que hizo que la princesa riera —. El consejo pidió que _los tres_ fueran a presentar como alumnos normales… ¿Crees que este jean va con el top? ¿O mejor la falda con esta blusa? No, demasiado formal, ¿El short negro con la camiseta azul?

Mi boca cayó al suelo.

—¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi Alpha?

La princesa se giró hacia mí con una mueca, observó la ropa que tenía en sus brazos y la lanzó hacia el suelo, soltando un grito frustrado. Cayó de rodillas sobre ella.

—¡No lo sé! —Se quejó y su voz fue tan lamentable que salté de la cama y me arrodillé a su lado.

—Isa, relájate por favor. A Jace le gustas tal cómo eres, podrías ir vestida con un saco de papas y aún así le parecerías la chica más hermosa del planeta.

—¿Tú crees? —Me preguntó observándome con ojos que apenas contenían las lágrimas.

_Joder ¿Dónde estaba la chica fuerte que tanto admiraba? ¿Cómo podría dudar del cariño que le tenía Jace?_

—Estoy ciento por ciento segura, mi princesa. Ese chico, besa el piso por el que caminas.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, observó a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza.

—¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? —Isa se levantó y me extendió la mano, la tomé y cuando estaba sobre mis piernas, me abrazó —. Gracias.

Entonces, tomó un short y una blusa, sin observarlos demasiado y fue a ducharse. Sonreí, esa era mi Alpha.

Salí de la habitación de la princesa y con mi mente en lo que me había dicho antes Isa, me encaminé hacia la biblioteca, donde estaba segura conseguiría a Eph, la charla con Isa me dio una magnífica idea. Sonreí.

**Eph POV.**

Con los ojos cerrados repetí lo que acaba de leer sobre biología.

—La mitosis es el proceso de división celular…—Y entonces sentí como alguien cubría mis ojos, ya cerrados de por sí.

—Adivina quién soy —Dijo una voz distorsionada a propósito.

_Sarah_…

Sorprendido, tardé unos segundos antes de responderle.

—¿No sabes?

¿Cómo dudaba que supiera que era ella? Su voz, distorsionada y todo, era única para mí, el aroma a jazmín que llevaba era el de siempre y mi favorito, su toque me hacia hormiguear todo mi cuerpo aunque solo tocara mi rostro.

—Sarah Call, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Le pregunté divertido.

Mis ojos fueron descubiertos y me incliné hacia atrás para observarla pero en lugar de retroceder, ella se inclinó hacia mí, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello hasta que caían libres por mi pecho, dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros de distancia, quedé paralizado.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Sus labios se estiraron hasta formar un adorable puchero, tragué pesado. ¿Por qué no se alejaba?

—¿En qué puedo servirte?

Sarah hizo una mueca por mi evasiva, pero luego me sonrió ampliamente, con un rápido movimiento, me soltó y saltó sobre la mesa frente a mí, inmediatamente extrañé que me rodeara, pero me vi distraído por su ropa.

Sarah llevaba un par de shorts de jean muy por encima de sus rodillas, su estomago estaba al descubierto pues llevaba una camisa blanca amarrada por encima de su ombligo, me fue imposible no notar que llevaba un traje de baño negro con detalles amarillos debajo de aquella camisa casi transparente. Mi corazón se saltó un latido, teniéndola tan cerca tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no babear como un idiota. Me obligué a mi mismo a escuchar lo que decía.

—… Isa me explicó lo que pasó, así que pensé que…—Dejé de escucharla cuando un botón en la parte superior de su camisa se desabrochó revelando su largo cuello, su piel era blanca y se veía suave, muy suave ¿Cómo se sentiría contra mis labios? —, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Salí de mis pensamientos, notando que Sarah me observaba fijamente, sus ojos brillando, estaba esperando una respuesta, sacudí mi cabeza, para tratar de despejar mi mente, pero Sarah lo tomó como una negativa.

—Vamos Eph, ya te sabes todo esto, sólo serán un par de horas, debes relajarte —Ella me rogó y yo deseé tener idea de lo que hablaba, sin embargo me observó con aquello ojos brillantes y un pequeño puchero que me hacia ceder a cualquiera de sus pedidos, y ella lo sabía.

—De acuerdo.

Sarah soltó un pequeño chillido feliz y se lanzó hacia mí, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que terminamos cayendo hacia el piso. Me quejé, pues mi cabeza golpeó contra la madera de la silla.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté.

Sarah levantó su cabeza, su rostro completamente rojo.

—Si… lo siento, me dejé llevar —Sus ojos estaban preocupados— ¿Tu?

—Probablemente tendré un chichón pero estaré bien —Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y aunque se sonrojó de nuevo, me sonrió también.

Luego recostó su cabeza en mi pecho soltando un suspiro, seguido por uno mío, era agradable tenerla así de cerca, a pesar de la incómoda posición, pues seguíamos sobre la silla. Mis ojos se cerraron y mis brazos la rodearon, no tenía idea de que había aceptado hace unos segundos, pero mientras la tuviera así de cerca, nada me importaba.

**Charlie POV. **

—Mira esto —Le pedí a Lilian.

Mi casi hermana se colocó detrás de mí y se inclinó hacia la pantalla.

—¿Qué hacen esos dos así?

—Por esto —Retrocedí la imagen, hasta el momento en que Sarah le pedía a Eph que fueran a la piscina.

—Ephraim no tiene idea de lo que ella está diciendo —Comentó Lil divertida. Continuó observando todo con una sonrisa —¡Bravo Sarah!

—¿Crees que sean _eso_? —Le pregunté, ella me observó fijamente y luego a los chicos que seguían abrazados. No hubo necesidad de explicarle que era el "eso".

—Es muy probable. Sin dudas hay sentimientos entre ellos.

Asentí. No lo había notado, pero ahora que lo veía, muchas actitudes de ambos tomaban sentido.

—Deberíamos ayudarlos —Comentó de repente.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunté, mientras veía como Sarah se levantaba y arrastraba a Eph.

—Podemos controlar las cerraduras desde aquí ¿no?

—Algunas…—Le dije mientras comprobaba en la computadora cuales exactamente, Sarah ya estaba empujando a Eph a través de la puerta donde estaba la piscina.

—¿La de la piscina?

Me preguntó con una amplia y algo maligna sonrisa, la imité y asentí.

—Asegurémonos de que tengan un tiempo a solas entonces —Ordenó.

—Si señora —Me llevé una mano a la frente y le di un saludo militar antes de activar las cerraduras.

Ella me golpeó detrás de la cabeza suavemente para luego guiñarme un ojo, ambos reímos sobre el "Click" de la cerradura.

**Brady POV.**

"_Debe haber alguien que esté disponible"_

Estaba caminando por todo el castillo, completamente aburrido. No conseguía a nadie con quien pasar el rato, ya era por la tarde, Collin y Pao estaban estudiando, Sarah y Eph no estaban por ningún lado _"Espero que al menos estén perdidos juntos"_ Pensé sonriendo ampliamente; Isa estaba arreglándose para su cita con su guardaespaldas, y el resto de los guardaespaldas estaban ocupados, Vanesa y Levy aun no regresaban de estar con su abuelo, ya no tenía ningún deber que hacer ya que los había hecho por la mañana, sólo me queda…

—¡Mi querido príncipe! —Grité al ver a Ed, sentado en su habitación, leyendo. No pude evitar reír al ver el salto que pegó por mi sorpresa.

—Eso, no fue gracioso Brady —Se quejó, dejando de lado su libro y tratando de lucir calmado y serio.

—Si lo fue, debiste verte —Le contesté, entrando a su habitación y sentándome en su cama.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Brad? —Preguntó, sabiendo que era mejor cambiar de tema.

—Estoy aburrido —Dije simplemente, solté un suspiro algo dramático para dar énfasis en lo aburrido que estaba. El príncipe resopló.

—¿Y…?

—Todos los demás están ocupados.

—Oh.

—Sep, estoy aburrido y no hay nadie más disponible, tu deber como príncipe es asegurarte que todo tus súbditos estén felices, así que…—Le dije completamente serio, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Mi deber como príncipe? —Su voz estaba entre divertida e incrédula—¿Debo recordarte que me estas dejando como tu última opción?

—Bueno, no quería abrumarte con mis problemas, pero como dije antes, no hay nadie más —Estaba tratando seriamente de no reírme por la mueca que hizo.

—No sé si ofenderme o reírme —A pesar de sus palabras, sus labios se estaban curvándose un poco hacia arriba.

Me incliné hacia adelante, mis codos sobre mis rodillas, le observé fijamente por unos segundos, mi rostro completamente serio… antes de estallar en carcajadas. El príncipe me siguió casi de inmediato.

Me acosté, suspirando y tratando de calmarme antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

—Ed…

—Dime.

—Estoy aburrido.

Sentí como el príncipe se colocaba a mi lado, en la misma posición que yo, es decir, viendo al techo.

—Brad.

—¿Si?

—Yo también estoy aburrido.

—¿Qué paso con la futura princesa?

—Está trabajando.

—Oh.

Ambos suspiramos y luego reímos un rato.

—¿Vamos a la piscina? —Preguntó sin dejar de ver hacia el techo.

—Está cerrada.

—¿Cerrada?

—Sí, fui allí hace rato, no pude entrar —Le expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

—Extraño.

No sabía que decirle así que me mantuve callado, observé a los alrededores de la habitación del príncipe, estaba impecable como siempre, una estante de libros repleto, un cuadro de los reyes con los príncipes estaba colgado en una de las paredes…

—Vamos —La voz de Ed me saco de mi inspección, sin más preguntas lo seguí hasta el primer piso y directo al gimnasio. Sonreí, lo que fuéramos a hacer, sabía que me gustaría.

Ed siguió derecho hacia el vestuario y se acerco a su taquilla para cambiarse de ropa, lo imité.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Lucharemos, tengo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y quiero despejar mi mente.

Y es en momentos así donde amaba a mi príncipe. Sonreí.

—Hagámoslo.


	16. Preparativos para el examen

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 15. Preparativos para el examen.**

**Sábado (Pasado el medio día).**

**Sarah POV.**

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Me giré de golpe, colocando mis manos en las caderas.

—Te dije que viniéramos para que te relajaras antes de tu examen en la universidad, tonto, ¿no me escuchaste?

Eph se puso colorado, viendo a todos lados menos a mí.

—Eehhmmm…

Sonreí, solo conmigo Ephraim se mostraba de esa manera, tímido ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? Para los demás era el chico inteligente, el que tenía todas las respuestas y nunca se equivocaba; solo yo podía dejarlo sin palabras. Y vaya que eso me gustaba.

—Vamos.

Me giré hacia la piscina y rápidamente me quite la camisa, escuchando como mi Eph suspiraba. Mi sonrisa creció.

—No tengo traje de baño —Dijo, su voz sonó un poco ronca.

Giré sólo mi rostro y lo observé de los pies a la cabeza, llevaba un par de shorts por las rodillas y una camiseta negra, lo cual me decía que antes de recibir la noticia del examen estaba ejercitándose, una idea se me ocurrió de repente y me giré por completo hacia él, no sé qué expresión habré puesto porque Eph dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado.

—Oh, yo creo que si lo tienes —Le respondí acercándome nuevamente, el se paralizó y alzó una sola ceja. Yo seguí caminando y cuando estaba a tan solo un paso de distancia, Eph comenzó a caminar hacia atrás de nuevo.

—¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya? —Preguntó de repente nervioso.

Me moví de tal manera que Eph se girara y quedara justo de espaldas a la piscina, mi expresión debía de ser un poco terrorífica porque Ephraim estaba obviamente luchando para controlar su expresión, cuando quedó a un paso de la piscina me detuve, el giró su rostro hacia la piscina y rápidamente me observó de nuevo, cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, la camiseta ajustándose en todos los lugares correctos, los ojos de Eph se abrieron ampliamente, me había pillado.

—Que ni se te ocurra Sarah.

Di un paso más cerca y luego otro.

—Sarah —Me advirtió, su voz salió en susurro nervioso.

Viendo a todos lados, se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde y estaba atrapado, me detuve con una sonrisa malvada cuando pocos centímetros nos separaban. Eph tragó pesado.

—No te atrev…—No dejé que terminara y lo empujé.

No sé si habrá sido por reflejo o lo hizo con toda intención, pero cuando sentí como una mano de Eph se encerraba en mi muñeca y me tiraba con él, fue que me di cuenta lo poco inteligente que había sido al permanecer tan cerca.

Con un grito ambos caímos medio vestidos al agua.

**Vanessa POV.**

—¡No es justo! —Prácticamente grité cuando mi abuelo me dio la noticia sobre Eph, Collin y Pao.

—Los Vulturis están detrás de esto, estoy seguro —Dijo mi abuelo, mucho más calmado —, pero no logro conseguir la conexión.

Aunque su rostro estaba calmado, en sus ojos pude ver que se sentía tan frustrado y enojado como yo, me relajé en la silla.

—¿Qué haremos? —Mi hermano, quien había madurado mucho en las últimas semanas, preguntó tranquilamente.

Lo observé fijamente, luego del incidente con la bomba lacrimógena y mis disparos como castigo, Levy se había convertido en un soldado de primera, siempre manteniendo la cabeza fría en las peores situaciones, siempre pensando en lo que sería el siguiente paso, enfocado en la misión, Siobhan me había informado que mi abuelo había tenido una charla con él y no sé que le habrá dicho pero hizo que mi hermanito se comprometiera con los Caballeros Negros de una manera que nunca había soñado.

"_Los ojos en el premio_" Era su lema ahora.

Viendo su rostro serio, tan parecido físicamente al de mi padre pero con una expresión idéntica a la de mi abuelo, no sabía si abrazarlo orgullosa por su compromiso o llorar por la pérdida de mi hermanito.

Decidí no hacer nada, no quería avergonzar a ninguno de los dos.

—Regresaran al castillo de inmediato.

La sorpresa y la alegría corrieron por mi cuerpo tan fuerte que tuve que cerrar los ojos unos momentos. Extrañaba a los chicos, a mis padres y a todo el mundo del castillo, la idea de regresar hizo que sonriera levemente.

—¿Crees que estoy listo? —La falta de emoción en la voz de Levy me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente. No podía saber si el brillo en sus ojos era miedo o felicidad ¿No quería regresar a casa? —, todavía me faltan dos semanas de entrenamiento.

—Sé que es mucho menos tiempo del que pensábamos, pero el miércoles irán a presentar el maldito examen así que mañana partirán de regreso al castillo, tu hermana se encargara de seguir tu entrenamiento.

Era sábado, así que teníamos pocos días nada más para ponernos al corriente con lo que pasaba en el castillo antes de que mis amigos fueran a la universidad.

—De acuerdo —Levy asintió y ahora pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro, se relajó contra la silla y me alegré de ver algo de mi viejo hermano, estaba preocupado por su entrenamiento, yo me aseguraría de que se mantuviera en forma y aprendiera las habilidades que necesitaba, tendría que hablar con Rick.

—¿Cómo procederemos? —Pregunté.

—Bueno, dependerá principalmente de lo que los chicos de Eclipse tengan planeado, pero la idea es que tú Vanesa, vayas a la universidad con ellos.

—¿Cómo lo haré? No puedo presentar la prueba todavía.

—Mostraras interés en el proceso y dirás que quieres conocer la universidad, debes convencerlos de que en realidad quieres hacerlo —Mi abuelo me miró fijamente, yo asentí.

—¿Y yo que haré? —Mi hermano preguntó.

—Tú eres demasiado joven para ir con ellos, además de que no has terminado tu entrenamiento para ir a una misión de campo, así que tu tarea principal será la de espiar a los de Eclipse.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Mi abuelo nos dio una de sus pocas sonrisas.

—Tienen que entender que si bien esas personas pretenden ayudar a los reyes, no les dirán nada a ustedes dos, no más de lo que tienen que saber estrictamente, no solo porque los verán como adolescentes sino que pensaran que los están protegiendo.

Levy y yo intercambiamos una mueca, pero asentimos hacia el abuelo, tenía razón.

Ustedes están trabajando de encubiertos para nosotros, los de eclipse no pueden saber nada de nosotros pero…

—Nosotros debemos saber todo sobre ellos, sobre sus planes y lo que saben acerca de los Vulturis —Concluyó mi hermano. Mi abuelo asintió.

—Ambos serán nuestra principal fuente de información. Necesito que tengan ojos y oídos abiertos, tendrán que reportarse cada cinco horas conmigo y enviaran un informe diario todas las noches. Los dos.

Nuevamente asentimos al unisonó.

—No será sencillo —Suspiró Levy, pasándose una mano por su corto cabello.

—No, no lo será, pero confió en ambos; tienen la ventaja de que los hijos de los guardaespaldas están allá, así que les recomiendo que se hagan buenos amigos de los chicos, ganen su confianza. Pero sin revelar su secreto ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Muy bien, vayan a empacar sus cosas y a despedirse, se van temprano en la mañana.

Con un último asentimiento, Levy y yo nos levantamos y nos marchamos. Pronto regresaríamos a casa.

Sonreí.

**Edward POV.**

—No creo que sea una buena idea que vayan a la universidad.

Se quejó por enésima vez mi adorada esposa.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo cree.

Bella alzó su rostro de donde lo tenía en mi pecho, sus hermosos ojos chocolate me miraban brillantes y preocupados. Su boca formando un puchero que me hacia querer borrarlo a besos. Lo intenté, pero no funcionó, al menos no por más de cinco minutos.

—¿Por qué deben ser tan tercos? —Se quejó nuevamente, antes de poder responderle se abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe.

—Y orgullosos, testarudos, confiados…— Agregó Alice, entrando en la habitación, su frente fruncida por la preocupación, siguiendo nuestra conversación como si siempre hubiera estado presente.

—¿Confiados? —Cuestionó Emmett, quien se sentó en una silla frente a Bells y a mí.

—Confían demasiado en nosotros — Aclaró Jasper y con su llegada, perdí la esperanza de pasar unos minutos a solas con mi esposa.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿TÚ no confías en nosotros? —Pregunté tranquilamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de mi "cuñado".

—¡Por supuesto que confío en nuestras habilidades y en la de nuestros hijos!

—Pero ellos no deberían…—Agregó Alice—, ¿Acaso no han aprendido nada de lo que les enseñamos hace años?

—Les enseñamos a confiar en nosotros —Replicó mi esposa, aun en mis brazos con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, y observando al resto.

—¡Pero son sus hijos! ¡¿Cómo pueden ponerlos en peligro de esa manera?!

—Porque saben que nosotros los protegeremos como si fueran los nuestros.

Todos suspiramos, frustrados y preocupados. Incluso algo felices de que confiaran tanto en nosotros, pero no podíamos dejar a un lado que nuestros enemigos eran los Vulturis y ya habían logrado entrar en el castillo.

—Los hemos consentido demasiado —Agregó Emmett, haciendo que todos riéramos y se rompiera la tensión en el ambiente.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron Jared y Rose.

—Me alegra verlos tan relajados chicos —Sonrió y luego se puso serio—,Vanesa y Levy vienen mañana.

—Eso es bueno —Respondió Emmett—, tenerlos a todos aquí será más fácil.

—No conocen a Vanesa.

—Es hija de Seth y María, ¿Qué tan mala puede ser? —Cuestionó Jazz.

Jared sonrió levemente.

—Mezcla a Lilian con Elizabeth y Jace.

—¿Así que no es buena con las computadoras? —Pregunté silbando por lo bajo.

—No lo necesita.

—¿Y que sobre Levy? —Esta vez fue Rose la que preguntó.

—Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, justo como su padre.

—¿Los demás no han logrado corromperle?

Jared se giró hacia Bella sonriendo por su pregunta.

—Es muy curioso, lo que hace que se meta en problemas fácilmente, sin embargo su sonrisa hace que salga de ellos con la misma facilidad con la que se metió en ellos en primer lugar.

—Así que los chicos son los que le tendrán que poner carácter —Respondió Alice sonriendo—, las chicas tienen un corazón suave.

—Justo como sus madres —Replicó Emmett, haciendo que Bella le arrojara un bolígrafo y las demás le sacaran la lengua.

—¿A qué hora llegaran aquí? —Pregunté.

—Stefan dijo que los enviaría temprano, alrededor de las ocho de la mañana probablemente —Jared adivinó—, ese hombre es extremadamente puntual y no habla por hablar.

—Mi tipo de hombre —Agregó Jasper—, ¿Qué estaban haciendo los chicos por allá?

—Nadie sabe —Jared se encogió de hombros—, se supone que solo irían a visitarlo y de repente los mandó a quedarse con él, ni siquiera pudieron venir a recoger el resto de sus cosas.

—Eso es extraño.

—Stefan es así, un poco excéntrico pero es buena persona y muy leal a las coronas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse por él, se los aseguro.

Todos asentimos, Jared era un buen juez de carácter y no había razón por la cual dudar de Stefan.

Fue a la academia policial de Twilight, aunque se retiró antes de entrar al servicio y ahora tiene una empresa de seguridad privada —Agregó Jared para nuestra comodidad, lo cual agradecimos.

—Todo está bien entonces, si tenemos suerte le habrá enseñado a los chicos una o dos cosas sobre seguridad —Sentenció Jasper.

**Collin POV.**

—¡Esto no es justo!

—Esta es la…mmm, ¿decimo sexta vez? ¡no, vigésima vez! no, espera perdí la cuenta… que dices eso.

Me gané un pequeño golpe detrás de mi cabeza, por mi comentario. _"¡Bravo Collin! Haz que tu imprimación se enoje… de nuevo"_ pensé sarcásticamente.

—Lo siento —Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Reímos.

Era tan genial reír juntos nuevamente, había pasado tanto tiempo de eso que ya se me había olvidado cómo era. _"¡No lo arruines idiota! Están en un lugar delicado todavía"_ Agregó mi conciencia.

—Tienes toda la razón, pero no es como si tuviéramos opción…—le dije, tratando de no sonar tan pesimista—, la respuesta correcta es la C.

Aquí estábamos, Paola y yo, sentados lado a lado en el suelo alfombrado de nuestro salón de clases, con los libros de preparación que María nos había prestado, a nuestro alrededor; sus hermosos rizos rojos estaban atrapados en una cola alta que realmente me moría por deshacer, tenía un lápiz entre sus dientes y su ceño fruncido mientras intentaba recordar y comprobar si mi respuesta era correcta, lo era, estábamos estudiando biología, mi mejor materia, me sabía eso de memoria pero le servía de repaso a ella.

"Amigos" en eso nos habíamos convertido nuevamente, estaba feliz por eso o algo parecido.

—Tienes razón —Dijo con un suspiro y luego me regaló una enorme sonrisa que hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran —, como siempre.

Y entonces el que suspiró fui yo, sentí mi corazón acelerarse y muero por acercarme a ella y besarla, quiero que sus ojos me vean de esa manera siempre, me hacía sentir como una montaña, pero debía controlarme o la asustaría y rompería este frágil equilibrio, _"Somos amigos, somos amigos"_ así que en su lugar:

—Es biología, sino no me supiera eso, no podría ser un buen estudiante de medicina —respondí, jalando suavemente uno de sus rizos y guiñándole un ojo.

—Cierto —Responde y noté que se sonrojó ligeramente —. ¿Puedes explicarme, sin embargo, de que me sirve esto a mí? Voy a estudiar cocina, quiero ser chef y repostera profesional ¿Qué me importa el gen recesivo y el dominante?

—Mmm… ¿Para saber qué hacer si quieres que unas semillas sean verdes o amarillas? —Respondí haciendo referencia al experimento de Mendel sobre guisantes de colores tal como nos lo había explicado María.

—Iría al supermercado y las compraría del color que quisiera —Alzó una de sus cejas, retándome con su media sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ir a preguntarle a María sobre eso?

—Mmm… no realmente —Se acobardó y tuve que luchar conmigo mismo para no reírme por su expresión.

—Eso pensé… igual necesitas ingresar en la universidad para realizar el curso de comida internacional y eso solo lo podrás lograr pasando la prueba.

Ella suspiró de nuevo.

—Tengo suerte de que este mismo semestre comenzaran el curso en la universidad, sino hubiera tenido que viajar hasta La Push para hacerlo.

—La suerte es mía —Dije por lo bajo.

Estudiar medicina era problemático, mi padre me había advertido que tendría poco tiempo para algo más que estudiar, lo que significaba que mi tiempo con Pao se vería reducido drásticamente, sin embargo habilitaron un área en la universidad para estos cursos de cocina y afortunadamente para mí estaba al lado de la facultad de medicina.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada… ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta? —Ella me observó por unos segundos, luego se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia el libro.

"_¡Contrólate Collin, no lo arruines!" _

Tenía que relajarme, los nervios estaban haciéndome descuidado, ni siquiera había podido almorzar correctamente debido a ellos, estaba tan preocupado por cómo nos iría que mi mente se había ido por miles de escenarios diferentes en donde terminábamos discutiendo y volviendo a ser enemigos.

Pero no había sido así, estábamos nosotros solos, ninguna pelea, sólo risas y estudio… ¿Hace cuanto no estaba en la misma habitación que ella sin nadie que nos acompañara y no estuviéramos gritándonos? Uf, no podía recordarlo y eso me hacía daño.

¿Qué es lo que sucedió con nosotros antes? ¿Qué la hizo odiarme y alejarse? Me moría por preguntarle, pero no podía, no todavía, sin embargo la duda me consumía y sabia que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar…Pero no hoy, hoy disfrutaría de estar a su lado nuevamente, como su amigo.

"_Su amigo"_ ¿Por qué esa palabra se sentía tan incorrecta?

**Eph POV.**

El instinto había actuado…

Mientras el agua nos rodeaba, pude notar que el aire había sido expulsado de mis pulmones debido al golpe de su cuerpo contra el mío y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía tenerla tan cerca. Creo que mi instinto de supervivencia tenía unas prioridades algo extrañas.

Cuando toque el fondo, la solté automáticamente y me alegré de que al menos no estuviéramos en la parte más profunda de la piscina, abrí mis ojos de inmediato, sabiendo que luego me arrepentiría por el cloro, Sarah ya estaba nadando hacia la superficie y supe que estaba bien; mis pulmones ardían, así que me impulsé con las piernas y rápidamente estaba tomando una bocanada del tan preciado y necesitado aire.

Lo cual fue algo bueno, porque al verla me quedé sin aliento nuevamente, el agua oscureció su cabello normalmente rubio, sus ojos castaños brillaban con picardía, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y el sonido de su risa hizo que mi estomagó se retorciera.

"_Dios, cuanto la amo"_ Pensé de repente.

—¿Estas bien? —Me preguntó nadando hacia mí—, no estaba en mis planes caer sobre ti.

—Estoy bien —Respondí automáticamente y fue entonces que capté lo que había pensado.

¿De dónde salió eso? Bueno, por supuesto que la amaba, con todo mi corazón, pero era la primera vez que me venía ese pensamiento de esa forma tan…

Un chorro de agua a mi cara me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Te estoy hablando Eph —Chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi— ¿Qué te sucede? Estas en las nubes esta mañana.

¿Cuándo se acercó tanto? A pesar de no estar en la parte más profunda, ninguno podía tocar el fondo de la piscina.

—Lo siento, tengo la mente en otras cosas, eso es todo.

—Ese es el punto de venir aquí hoy, debes relajarte —Sus ojos me vieron con preocupación, su mano se posó en mi mejilla —, tanto estrés no es bueno para ti.

—Estaré bien —sonreí—, lo prometo.

Nuestras miradas se engancharon y de pronto se me hizo difícil respirar, Sarah sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, aunque ella no parecía consciente de estarlo haciendo. Tenía que hacer algo ¡Ya!

—¡Eph! —Gritó de la sorpresa, cuando le salpiqué un poco de agua en la cara y comencé a nadar hacia el borde de la piscina.

¿Ella quería que me divirtiera, no? Solo cumplía su deseo, su rostro fue muy gracioso y me hizo reír, además, no podía dejarla salir libre por arrojarme a la piscina, esa fue la única razón por la que lo hice… no tenía nada que ver con que me su cercanía me afectara, no era un ataque de cobardía, ¡En serio! Tal vez si lo decía varias veces, llegaría a creérmelo.

Llegué a la parte menos profunda, donde el agua me llegaba a las rodillas y me quité la camiseta para arrojarla fuera de la piscina, escuché un silbido y automáticamente me giré hacia Sarah, sus ojos subían y bajaban por mi torso y brazos, trague pesado al mismo tiempo que mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo, alcé una ceja en su dirección, ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo y siguió observándome descaradamente, sentí como un calor recorría mi cuerpo y se instalaba en mis mejillas, me giré antes de que se diera cuenta y finalmente arrojé la camiseta, la escuché reír malvadamente e inevitablemente sonreí.

Ella me tenía en sus manos… y me encantaba.

**Paola POV.**

El sonido de un estómago gruñendo desvió mi atención de la imagen de los huesos del cuerpo humano que intentaba aprender, giré mi rostro hacia Collin, quien lucía adorablemente avergonzado.

—¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? —me dio una tímida sonrisa y asintió con énfasis.

—Estoy hambriento.

Observé la hora en mi reloj, eran solo las tres de la tarde ¿Cómo podía tener hambre si almorzamos hace poco?

—Debiste haberme dicho —Le reprendí. Se encogió de hombros.

—Es que comí poco en el almuerzo y no quería interrumpir nuestra sesión de estudios.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan aplicado?

—Desde que estoy estudiando contigo.

Lo miré sorprendida y mi corazón se saltó un latido, el parecía igual de sorprendido que yo, se aclaró la garganta y se levantó rápidamente.

—Vamos —Dijo y me ofreció una mano para ayudarme, la tomé automáticamente.

—Te preparare algo rápido —respondí, sus ojos se iluminaron—, luego seguiremos estudiando.

Su sonrisa era tan amplia que no tuve más opción que devolvérsela. Nuestras manos se separaron pero al cruzar la puerta del salón de estudios, su brazo se posó sobre mi hombro y yo lo dejé, se sentía tan… correcto. Los amigos hacían eso ¿no?

Caminamos hacia la cocina en silencio, pero en un silencio cómodo, ambos con una sonrisa, estar alrededor de Collin de nuevo era maravilloso, parecía que esos años en los que discutíamos por todo no hubieran ocurrido, era como si nuestra amistad hubiera quedado en pausa todo este tiempo y ahora simplemente le habíamos dado al botón de _play_. Me hacía sentirme un poco avergonzada de haberlo alejado todo este tiempo.

Llegamos a la cocina y juntos comenzamos a buscar las cosas necesarias para hacer sándwiches, trabajábamos bien juntos, Collin colocó los platos y cubiertos mientras yo armaba los sándwiches tal como a él le gustaban, mientras cortaba la corteza, Collin las odiaba, él servía un poco de jugo que encontró; nos movíamos uno al lado del otro como en un baile, en pocos minutos estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro disfrutando de nuestros bocadillos.

—Mmm…—Gimió con deleite, lo cual me hizo sonreír —, sólo tú sabes hacerlos tal como me gustan.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, brillaban como hace mucho que no veía, sus ojos eran tan claros como la miel y en estos momentos parecían oro fundido.

—Si mi madre te escucha diciendo eso… no te volverá a cocinar.

—¿Tu me alimentarias, no? —Su voz salió en un susurro que me hizo estremecer, estaba cautiva en su mirada, pero de alguna manera logré asentir.

—Por supuesto.

Collin sonrió ampliamente, me guiño un ojo y volvió su atención al sándwich en sus manos, sentí mariposas en el estomago y bajé mi propio sándwich, había perdido el apetito, me concentré en Collin, en los gestos que hacia al comer, cuando cerraba los ojos con deleite, como el sol hacia brillar la piel dorada de sus brazos y la manera en que su cabello se movía cada vez que el tomaba un trago de su jugo.

—Pao…—Su voz me hizo saltar y salir de mi trance. Cuando enfoque mis ojos en el tenia una media sonrisa picara, me había pillado observándolo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté secamente, esperando un comentario burlón por mi actitud, pero me sorprendió.

—¿Qué si vas a comerte tu sándwich?

Empujé mi plato hacia él, sin decir una palabra, Collin me sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a comerse mi sándwich en silencio, su media sonrisa seguía allí. Inevitablemente regresé al pasado, ¿Cuántas veces habíamos hecho algo parecido? Escabullirnos a la cocina, prepararle comida, sentarnos y bromear, estar en un silencio cómodo, miles de imágenes pasaron por mi mente, éramos tan felices de pequeños y entonces recordé vagamente, la razón por la que me alejé de Collin, me hizo fruncir el ceño, había pasado tanto tiempo que apenas lo recordaba.

…_teníamos diez años, mi cumpleaños_… _Collin hablando con unos chicos…_

—¿Estas bien? —Su pregunta me volvió al presente con un salto. Me observaba con preocupación.

—Sí, todo bien —Respondí bruscamente, levantándome y tomando lo que habíamos ensuciado para lavarlo.

Rápidamente Collin se puso a mi lado y comenzó a ayudarme, yo enjuagaba y él secaba, no dijo ni una palabra aunque sus hombros estaban tensos al igual que los míos. Estábamos tan bien hace unos minutos ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo? ¿Por qué tuve que arruinar el momento? Pensaba que había superado el pasado, pero aparentemente no era así…

**Lilian POV**

Sabía que no debíamos estar espiando a los chicos del castillo, pero teníamos que vigilarlos ¿no? Charlie y yo no podíamos dejar observar a Eph y Sarah, ni a Collin y Paola, me empezaba a sentir como una acosadora, pero era realmente fascinante ver a las parejas imprimadas.

—Me encanta lo mucho que estos chicos están estudiando —Comentó mi hermano sarcásticamente, le sonreí, sin dejar de observar la pantalla.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a tod s los que leyeron y comentaron el capitulo anterior, intentaré que de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones sean mas seguidas ;) Mi musa está regresando y sus comentarios la animan más.**

**Saludos y abrazos a todos.**

**Yari Cullen Black. **


End file.
